The Third Epic: Conclusion
by LordCavendish
Summary: The quest of Riku and Sora come to an end. But what price was paid for their sacrifice. A rift between the friends has formed again. How will the two keybearers contend with this turn of events? Is hope lost for them?
1. Default Chapter

A Futile Effort

It wasn't long before Sora and the others made their way to the gates of the Coliseum. The sands of the arena had remained unchanged since Sora's first visit there.

"So this is where Kai wishes to square off against us." Sora uttered.

"Of all the places he wants to fight," Donald said, "why here?"

"Perhaps he wants to make sure the atmosphere is right." Mickey implied.

"But…uh…I thought Riku was supposed to be here too." Goofy said.

"You're right." Sora added. He gazed around. "Now that you mention it, Riku's nowhere to be found."

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Donald asked.

"Without a doubt, this is the place. That's what Kai's declaration told us."-

"Maybe Riku's someplace else." Goofy said.

"Well, let's see if we can find Phil and Hercules and see if they've seen where Riku went."-

The four entered the main hall of the coliseum and there was Phil sweeping away the dust on the floor. He looked about to see these familiar faces approaching him.

"Well, as I live and breathe," Phil said, "If it isn't that little squirt that I knew years ago. It's nice to see you again, Sora."

"Great to see you too, Phil." Sora replied. Just then, Hercules came walking in carrying a large pillar stone under his arm.

"Hey, Sora," he shouted, "is that you? You've certainly grown up haven't you?"

"It's been a little over three years." Sora replied.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Phil asked. "If you've come here for the games, you're a little late. They ended three days ago. We're still trying to clean up the mess."

"Actually, we were wondering," Sora began, "Have you seen anyone suspicious walking around here."

"Kid, for the past three days we've seen everyone that looks suspicious, walking around here. Many of them were competitors in the games and others are just spectators. Otherwise, there's nothing out of the usual."-

"What about my friend, Riku."

"Riku? Riku, Riku. You've mentioned him before. It's been so long though. Could you tell me what the guy looks like?"-

"He has silver hair, slightly taller than I am, and wearing a black overcoat."-

"Not that I can recall. But then again, I don't recognize a lot of people."-

"I'm sure you're friend is around here though." Herc implied.

"I hope so." Sora said. He folded his arms in front of him. "I wonder where Riku is. He should have been here to fight General Kai. Speaking of which, I haven't seen that old general around either. Something's wrong."

There was a silence between the six, until the doors slammed open and yet another familiar face made its presence known. But unlike Hercules and Phil, this face was not a welcoming one. It was Hades, lord of the underworld.

"Geez, can this place get any deader?" Hades uttered, eating a bag of stale popcorn. "Deader than back home." He then shuffled over to see Sora and his friends standing there. The minute he laid eyes on them, the shock forced him to choke on his popcorn. "Well, what do we have here! Oh yeah, it's the squirt and his legion of squirts!"

"Well that's a fine how-do-you-do." Donald said.

"How do you do!" Goofy uttered, throwing his hand out in greetings towards Donald. Donald however, just slapped Goofy across the face.

"Shut up!"-

"It's been a long time since we've seen each other, hasn't it squirt." Hades chuckled.

"Not long enough." Sora uttered, coldly.

"Hey, hey, hey, you're not still mad about that little incident with the Heartless and the games are ya?"-

"Not exactly an easy memory to rid myself of, you know. If I had my choice, I would've left that memory back at Oblivion Castle."-

'But hey, those were fun times. And no one got killed. Sucks for me." Hades walked away, continuing to eat his popcorn. "Well, don't get lost, squirt. And hey, if ya want, come and visit me in the underworld. We'll have a party. Although you might way that the company could be a little…stiff! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!" Hades dallied off in an uncontrollable laughter.

"We might have changed," Donald said, "But that big blue tiki torch hasn't changed a bit."

"He seems in a rather good mood today though." Phil implied.

"And that's the scary part." Herc replied. "Usually he'd be flaming at the head and I mean flaming."

"Something just doesn't seem right." Sora uttered to himself.

"Anyway," Hercules turned to Sora. "Since you guys are here, how about a little exhibition match between the five of us. What do you say?"

"You mean like a spar?"-

"Why not? If you're waiting for your friend, then this is a good way for you to warm up your skills."-

"Yeah!"-

"Since we're waiting," Mickey added, "why not?"

The five went out to the arena and Phil just continued to sweep.

"Just as happy-go-lucky as usual." He said.

The five made their way to the arena, not knowing that evil eyes were looking upon them. Hades watched from behind the barred gate and smirked strongly. Beside him was his next hired hitman. A man no bigger than Sora, his dark hair rose in the air like an asparagus top, starting from a deep widow's peak on his forehead. He folded his arms in front of him and leaned against the wall. He was none other than the mighty Prince Vegeta, the next heir to the Saiyan Throne.

"OK, Vegeta, this is the plan." Hades uttered. "That little Imp is your opponent alright. Now don't worry about a thing, you know, you just take him down." Vegeta only glanced at Sora.

"This feared god of the underworld is afraid of a mere boy?" Vegeta chuckled. "From what my contract states, is that…"

"I know! I know! You think I don't know! I wrote the contract! It says that you're only required to kill Hercules, but that little Imp over there is just as big a thorn in my side! What makes him worse than Hercules is not only he's just a kid, but also a mortal one! Now, I've sent others before you to get rid of this kid! You ever hear of Cloud Strife! Good kid, great skills, spiky blond hair! I hired him to do the same and he failed! Can you believe that!"-

"So you hired me because…"

"Because you're a Saiyan. You only fight for your own personal gain. I mean if you wanna take out Hercules, you gotta go through that kid first. I mean it's just like that old goat, Phil, says. It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it. I mean a casualty, or two along the way, I mean that's no big deal right?"-

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear." Vegeta grabbed Hades by the collar of his cloak and pulled it down.

"Hey, let go, you're bending the stripes!"-

"Silence you! You may have written the contract, but there's only one person I listen to and that's me. I will not have you interfering with our battle, you understand. If you do, and you decide to stick your overstuffed cronies into the fight, then I'll have no other choice, but to take severe action. And I don't know about you, but I don't think you realize how powerful a Saiyan can actually become." Vegeta pushed Hades away from him and walked away.

"Sheesh." Hades uttered. "He's even deader than the stiffs back home. Still, suckers like him are hard to come by. Besides, he can't be that powerful. No more powerful that Hercules, or that squirt. However, I can't have someone like him rooting around me like wart. So it's best I get rid of him after he fulfills his contract."

Meanwhile, Sora and the others stepped onto the tiled platform and prepared to battle Hercules in a grand exhibition match.

"OK, Sora," Hercules shouted, "Are you guys ready to go!"

"Ready as we'll ever be." Sora replied as he unleashed his new keyblade.

"Then let's go."-

"STOP!" a voice suddenly bellowed out. The five stopped their fight to see none other than Prince Vegeta walk into the arena.

"Hey, who're you?" Hercules asked.

"As if that really matters to you." Vegeta stepped onto the tiled platform and took his stance. "If you want someone to fight, then you shall fight me."

"Who are you, Mister?" Sora asked.

"I am Prince Vegeta! I challenge all five of you to a duel!"-

"But we outnumber you. Wouldn't it be best if we split up into threes? We have an even number now."-

"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it. So instead of prattling on, let's get this fight under way. A five on one fight."-

"You'll be sorry though." Hercules uttered. "We aren't exactly pushovers."

"To others, you may not be pushovers. But from what I can sense, I have nothing to fear from the likes of you."-

"What was that!" Sora shouted. "Who do you think you are!"

"Why don't you find out with that oversized key of yours!"-

Sora didn't hesitate and attacked Vegeta with swift speed. So fast, that it looks as though he almost teleported. But to Vegeta, his movements were still too slow and he easily evaded it. He knocked Sora away with the greatest of ease.

"Let's get him!" Hercules cried.

"YEAH!" The others shouted and they engaged, alongside Sora, against the mighty Prince Vegeta. However, despite their skill and despite Hercules bloodline of the gods, all four of them combined could barely defend themselves against Vegeta, let alone inflicting damage to him. For over ten minutes, every attack was evaded, or blocked by Vegeta. When Vegeta retaliated, he knocked the five about, little by little.

"You have no chance." Vegeta said. "You can never win against me."

"That's what you think!" Sora shouted.

"Futile!"-

"Come on!" cried Goofy.

"Go get him!' Donald added.

The battle continued. Every fighter was using his elemental attack against Vegeta. Sora unleashed his Ragnarok, Ars Arcanum, Twister Strike, Foot Stomp, Tundra Canister, Shadow Death Wave, and all other physical and elemental abilities he was capable of. Donald unleashed his most devastating elemental attacks, but with no results. Mickey, Goofy, and Hercules gave it their all, but to no avail. Sora unleashed all his summon spells, including Zeke and Pikachu. But even they proved to be no match for Vegeta's incredible strength. In the end however, with potions and ether drying out, the team had no choice, but to yield to Vegeta's incredible strength.

"I can't go on." Sora uttered.

"I can't believe it." Hercules said. "We actually lost to this guy."

"Does he mean to kill us?"-

"I was intended to kill you." Vegeta uttered. "But I didn't wanna waste my time. That fight wasn't even worth fussing over. So, I think I'll spare your lives."

But as Vegeta finished those words, there was sudden burst of energy behind him. He dodged to see the titans appear, the Ice Titan, the Rock Titan, and Cerberus.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention," Hades said from the gate, "one vital piece of information. Accidents happen. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to watch those three pummel the squirt, the nuisance, and the asparagus head to the ground.

Vegeta only scoffed and walked away.

"Worthless." he uttered. "Not even worth my time." He walked calmly to the edge of the tile platform and folded his arms in front of him.

"What'll we do now?" Mickey asked.

"We'll have to fight them!" Sora replied.

"Fight all three at the same time?" Donald asked.

"We have no other choice right now! If we try and flee, they'll only follow us and demolish the coliseum in the process! No, we have to fight them now!"-

"Sora's right." Hercules uttered. "Let's use up what we have left and give these three a fight to remember."

"Let's go!" The five attacked with great fury. Sora and Mickey went against the Ice Titan, Goofy and Donald pummeled at the Rock Titan, and Hercules with head to head with Cerberus. However, despite their efforts, these leviathans would not collapse. In the end, thought the KH team fought with all their strengths, Hades's monsters would not fall. Even Hercules, a man who had descended from the gods, had been too depleted of his strength in order to make a difference.

"We can't go on." Mickey implied. "They're just too powerful."

"They're even more powerful than before." Sora added. "How can that be?"

"These three had engaged in battle with us before." Hercules uttered. "No doubt they know how we fight."

"It's shouldn't be a surprise for you." Hades chuckled. "These three have been burning for some payback since the day that you defeated them in battle. They never really got over that little situation. So, what better way to exact our revenge, eh?" Hades then looked up. "OK guys, you can kill them now. I hope to see you all in the underworld, but right now, I wanna see you leave this world first."

"So it's over for us then?" Sora punched hand into the ground. "No, it can't be the limit of our strength. Perhaps, if I were to use the rage…" Sora began to concentrate his energy and dive into the inner rage. But before he could, Vegeta stepped in.

"And what do you want?" Hades uttered.

"I told you before not to interfere." Vegeta replied.

"Oh right, like you're in any position to be complaining. I don't know if you've noticed, Vegeta, but I'm taking over the show now. There's no need for you to be here anymore."-

"So you're saying that you're releasing me of my contract?"-

"No hard feelings, but you just suck as a hitman. Didn't even bother to finish them. Have to let me do all the work. Well, it ain't that bad really. At least I get finish these five off personally."-

"That's beside the point. You had to interfere with my plans. And because of your constant meddling, I have no other choice, but to straighten you out. There is a reason why I am here and it wasn't for the reason I gave you."-

"Well, whatever reason you're here for, you won't make a bit of difference in this. Even if you so called powered up, you'd be no more effective than those five."-

"You'll eat those words, fool. I told you before you've never seen a Saiyan fully powered."-

"Enough blabbering. It's giving me a headache." He turned his head up to his monsters. "You can kill him too along with the rest."

The titans began their advance, closing in on Vegeta.

"Heh!" Vegeta scoffed. "Like your oversized ice cube, pebble, and three-headed mutt will make a difference in this fight. I could take them on as I am now." Vegeta clutched his fists. "But since you're so eager to see what I look like in full power, then I'll indulge you. I'll let my energy our slowly so you can curse yourself for ever doubting my abilities."

"Stop flapping you gums and just power up already."-

Vegeta began to power up, slowly at first. However, as he continued, little pebbles on the ground began to levitate themselves into the air. The tile of arena began to crack and the wind started to accelerate."

"Do you see that?" Sora asked. "He's beginning to increase his strength."

"This must be his fighting spirit." Hercules added. "He's caused the environment to react to his increase in strength."

"So, you can make the wind howl and pebbles fly in the air." Hades uttered. "Like that's really gonna scare me."

But Hades soon realized that the winds grew more intense every second and the ground to shake even more violently. Soon, the tiles of the coliseum began to lift into the air and shatter in mid-air. Soon, the entire coliseum was being torn apart, bit by bit. Now, by this time, Hades had finally realized what Vegeta meant and he suddenly grew with fear. Even his powerful titans started to back off, fearing what was occurring. Even Sora and the KH team were beginning to back off from the sight.

"How long is he gonna keep powering up?" Sora wondered.

"I hope it ends soon." Hercules uttered. "This is getting ridiculous now!"

"How much power does this guy have?" Donald asked.

"Aright! Alright!" Hades shouted. "You've made your point!"

"I'm still just passing my ten percent mark of power!" Vegeta chuckled. "Better stick around a little longer."

"How much longer do you intend on powering up!"-

"You want me to reach full power now! I thought you'd never ask! I was getting a little bored!" Vegeta suddenly exploded in a massive energy surge and a sonic boom erupted, destroying the entire coliseum and spreading throughout the land. Sora and the others were blown away from the explosion and found themselves landing in the area where the grand hall once stood.

"This is unreal!" Hercules uttered. "How could someone have that much strength? The only one's who are capable of such strength are the gods themselves. And even my father, Zeus, doesn't have a fraction of the power this guys has."

"He's just too powerful." Goofy said.

"But is he a good guy, or a bad guy?" Donald asked.

"I hope he's not a bad guy. That's for sure." Mickey implied.

As the light faded and the dust settled, they gazed upon Vegeta, standing in his Super Saiyan 2 stage.

"I decided to hold back at my thirty percent mark." Vegeta uttered. "Powering up to my full extent would have been a death wish for you and a waste of time and energy for me."

"His thirty percent mark?" Sora uttered. "He's only at his thirty percent mark?"

Suddenly, Vegeta saw Hades's titans take a step back.

"Oh no you don't." Vegeta smirked. "Now that I've said I'll kill you, your deaths are assured." The ice titan tried to shoot out ice shards and ice blocks at the Saiyan, but the heat from his resonating aura was so intense, the ice melted before they could even come close it making impact. The rock titan tried to punch down on Vegeta, but the moment rock and aura made contact, Vegeta increased his strength and blew the arm of the ice titan completely off.

"I guess you go first." Vegeta jumped up and knocked both heads of the stone body. The ice titan fell to the ground in a great heap. Cerberus was next to try, but Vegeta quickly disposed of the mongrel as he kicked the dog in the air and slashed off its three heads.

"No, it can't be!" Hades uttered. "He took Cerberus and the rock titan out in an instant!"

"One more left." Vegeta uttered. Suddenly, the Ice Titan took hold of Vegeta and held him tight. But Vegeta only smirked and increased his strength even more, until the arm of the Ice Titan shattered into a million pieces. Vegeta then grabbed the ice titan by the leg and began to swirl it around his head. He then, with great power, threw the titan into the air. Vegeta teleported into mid-air and struck the titan a good distance away from the tattered coliseum. The giant fell to the ground in a great heap.

"Take this!" Vegeta shouted. He formed a large energy ball in front of him. "Welcome to Super Vegeta's Big Bang Attack!" Without breaking a sweat, Vegeta shot the energy ball at the titan. The titan tried to hold it back, but the intense heat continued to consume it. Finally, in one great gesture, Vegeta finished the job by firing a finishing ball. "Welcome to oblivion!" There was a grand explosion that virtually turned everything into ashes. The intensity of the ball caused an explosion that incinerated the titan and left a vast crater in its place. Vegeta descended to the ground and began to walk towards Hades.

"Hey, hey, take it easy." Hades begged. "I really didn't mean to say all the things I…" Before he could finish, Vegeta punched the lord of the underworld in the face and sent him flying into the demolished wall.

"Wow." Sora uttered. Vegeta walked up to Hades and crabbed him by the collar again.

"Now, why don't you confess!" Vegeta demanded.

"Confess?" Hades asked. "Confess to what!"

"Confess to truth about Sora's friend!"

"Riku?" Sora asked. "You know about Riku? Where is he?"

"Well, tell him!" Vegeta demanded again.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell him. Riku's not here, he never was." Hades confessed.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. "We received the declaration from General Kai that he would be here. So Riku should be here too."

"You don't get it. I was the one who sent you the letter. That's why I disguised my voice and hid my face. I found the other declaration letter crumpled on the ground. I saw that it was addressed to you from a guy named Kai. So I took the liberty of changing it a little so that you'd come here instead. That way, I could exact my revenge. I hired Vegeta as a hitman to finish you off. He said he would do it on account that I would give him access to immortality. But he turns on me like that, no second thought."-

"I too have a confession to make." Vegeta uttered. "I just made that immortality stuff up for you, so that you'd take me in. The real reason I'm here is because of them." He pointed to the KH team.

"Because of us?" Mickey asked.

"That's right. I needed to test out your strengths. It was a favor that I owed Kakarrot."-

"Kakarrot? You mean Goku was behind this?"-

"He said you might need a little supplement for your efforts."-

"So that's it!" Hades scowled. "You're in cahoots with the squirt!"

"Tell me," Sora asked, "If Riku isn't here then where is he?"

"You know I have no clue." Sora suddenly drew his keyblade.

"I said where it he!"-

"Hey, hey, calm down squirt." But as Hades looked up, he realized that Sora's eyes had changed. They had become cold and evil. "Ok, ok, I didn't mean that. I don't know where he is. I never bothered to take the name of your original destination into account." Sora's eyes turned normal all of a sudden.

"Thank you." He uttered and then turned away.

"Looks like you've lost your purpose here!" Vegeta threw Hades in the air. "I hope you won't take this personally!" He gave one big punch and knocked the god of the dead clear into the distance. "That settles that."

Sora sat at the old entry way and lowered his head.

"You alright, Sora?" Hercules uttered.

"If Riku isn't here, then where could he have gone?" Sora said. His gazed down. "What if he needs my help?"

"He'll be alright." Mickey implied. "Riku won't go down that easily."

"What'll we do now?" Donald asked. "We don't know where Riku is."

"We go back to Traverse Town, until we hear something, I guess."

Just then, Vegeta passed by the group and continued to walk away. He suddenly stopped and stood there, at lease fifty yards from the KH team.

"Come here, Sora." He beckoned. Sora stood up and walked to Vegeta. He stopped just behind him. "Are you trying to rid yourself of your heart and allow yourself to be consumed by darkness?"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"That sudden change of look in your eye, you used the rage didn't you?"-

"Yes, but I…"-

"Didn't Cuchulain tell you not to abuse its strength? If you continue to use such a power in a reckless way, then there will be consequences."-

"I had to. I hated Hades and his smart mouth."-

"You're a smart kid. You shouldn't let an idiot like him get under your skin." Vegeta turned. "I want you to take this." Vegeta handed Sora a new icon. "This is called Saiyan Devotion. Use it well and use it wisely." Vegeta then turned away. "I've done what I came here to do. It's up to you to decide how to use it." With that Vegeta flew into the atmosphere and disappeared.

"It's up to me?" Sora suddenly felt himself fill with a great amount of energy. He now had the ability for teleportation, lightning hand to hand grappling, and the ability to deploy a powerful energy wave, Vegeta's Galick Gun.

"What do we do now?" Donald asked.

"We return to Traverse Town." Mickey implied. No sense in going after Riku if we don't know where he is. If we wait at Traverse Town, we're eventually bound to hear something."

"You have a point there."-

"Wait a minute!" Phil shouted. "What about this place! You think you can just demolish it and walk away! You better come up with the dough to pay for the damages!"

"Don't worry about it, Phil." Hercules chuckled. "We can rebuild it no problem." He then turned to Sora. "I'm sure that you'll find your friend sooner, or later, Sora."

"You think so?' Sora asked.

"I know so." Sora could only smile at Hercules.

"Yeah, you're right!" The two clicked fists together.

"You stay in touch with us, OK?"-

"We will."-

With those final words, Sora and the other walked away, glancing and waving behind them.

"I just can't believe the damage inflicted on the Coliseum!" Phil complained. "It was in bad enough shape after the games. Now we have to rebuild it almost entirely."

"Well, with me on the job, there shouldn't be much fuss." Herc chuckled. "We could get this place finished by tomorrow."

"Very true. Well, don't just stand there yapping, kid. We've got work to do!"

The two began to process of rebuilding the Coliseum at the same time, the KH team departed for Traverse Town. The whereabouts of Riku were still unknown and the team could only wait until a hint, or word was given to them.

Riku's whereabouts were virtually unknown to the rest of the KH team. Falling for the plot of Hades, the team was fooled to thinking that both Riku and Kai awaited them at the coliseum. However, Riku's destination was someplace completely different. Instead of the coliseum, Riku's destination laid within the city of Gombria, the sister city of the capital itself. It was a grand site behind its tall walls and defenses. Riku, dressed almost identical to an Imperial with his black trench coat, he managed to enter the city without the least bit of suspicion. He browsed around at the grandeur of the tall structures and moved about to see if he could find this destination that Kai had instructed.

_"Look for the grand center building and take the elevator to the lowest level." _Riku recalled the letter's words. "_Once there, take the northern corridor to the room at the very end. There, we shall settle the score with no interruptions."_

Riku worked his way into the inner part of the city and eventually found himself standing before a grand dome, which stretched for miles.

"That must be the grand center the letter was talking about." Riku uttered. "It's a city all to itself." He continued on his way, not knowing that prying eyes were spying on him. It was General Triiken of Gatler Generals.

"What is he doing here?" Triiken uttered. "Perhaps Kai's declaration was true and he plans to settle the score. It is best that I inform General Ameba." He ran off to seek out Ameba, while Riku continued on his way.

Riku entered the building and saw an incredible network of robotics, and military might. Regiment upon regiment marched their way out of the building and into the streets. Riku paid no further mind and continued on his way. Using a portable hover craft, he soon reached a series of lifts that were located at the building's very center. He entered on of the elevators and descended into the darkness of the city's depths.

When the lift doors opened, he pointed out the directory, which he had to go. He found the northern corridor and began his trek to its very end. On each side of the corridor, were many doors, each leading to a different hallway, which lead to many other rooms. But Riku's own trek was easy enough to find. It was the door at the very end of the hall. Within two minutes, traveling in the hover craft, he eventually made it to the room at the very end. He stepped out of the hovercraft and entered the twin doors. He came into a rather large room, in which only a series of lights, illuminated it. He walked under each of the bright lights and gazed around in the darkness.

"Kai!" Riku shouted. "I'm here!"

Just then, a dim red light appeared, silhouetting a platform. From behind that platform, the silhouette of General Kai emerged.

"So you've come." Kai uttered. "It's about time." He gazed about seeing only Riku standing before him. "Where are your other companions!"

"They have nothing to do with this!" Riku shouted. "I'm doing this on my own now! I'm gonna save Kairi all by myself!"

"That's not like you. Wouldn't Sora normally be fighting alongside you?"-

"Sora's irrelevant to me now!"-

"I see. You must've had a fight then." Kai appeared in the bright light. "Well, that's fine then, I can defeat you myself. It'll make it easier. Besides, I need to pay you back for the death you inflicted on my comrade."

"What were you doing in the 'Rurouni Realm' anyway?"-

"Just for the sake of seeing Kahn battle. But I never would have imagined that he would lose, let alone die." Kai took out his iron tusk rod. "And because of what you did to him, I will see you die!"

"I won't lose to the likes of you!" Riku said, as he unsheathed his sword. "I'm not like Sora! I'm not as weak!"

"Good to hear that because I wasn't even using my full strength on your friend." Kai snapped his fingers and the light illuminated brightly, revealing a plain white room. "And now, for the crimes you've committed against the Empire, the Cavendish Shinobis, and I, I will spill your blood to mingle on the white walls of this chamber."

"Then, let's begin!" Riku lunged forward using his teleportation technique, which he used against Sora during the reign of Ansem at Hallow Bastion. However, Kai was not impressed and easily dodged the attacks.

"Using obsolete techniques on me are you? Well they won't work." Kai unleashed a powerful energy wave and knocked Riku away. Riku retaliated and unleashed the Kuzu ryu sen.

"Let's see you dodge this!" But Kai easily dodged the Kuzu ryu sen and emerged behind Riku. He slammed the tusk at Riku. But Riku managed to turn in time. The rod smashed his shoulder armor and knocked it off.

"You'll have to do better."-

"How could he have dodged the Kuzu ryu sen? Kenshin said it was an attack that was virtually impossible to block, or dodge. But then again, these are Imperials we're dealing with."-

"Do you have any other tricks, you'd like to show me?" Kai chuckled.

"Just a few others!" Riku suddenly unleashed his Hurricane Slash. The strong winds developed strong cutting currents. But before Kai could be struck, the shinobi unleashed his own counter and broke Riku's Hurricane Slash.

"A trick which I taught Osiris. Do you really expect something like that to work on me?" Kai came closer to Riku. "Your Cinder Canister, Iceberg Shurikens, Hurricane Slash, and the Darkness Decoys. I know those are the ones that you've inherited from my faithful followers."

"But how did you know?"-

"I could feel them resonating within your being. So it doesn't matter how you use those techniques, I'll always be able to counter them. So that means I have no need to hold back!" Kai suddenly attacked with incredible speed. Riku braced himself and the two locked their weapons. Riku thrust with his word and used his swift attack. Kai managed to block the strike and the two engaged in a weapons battle. Steel and iron clashed with one another, causing sparks to fly. For ten minutes, the two went at each other, not giving a chance to reprieve.

However, Riku found an opening and used his swift attack to knock Kai away. Kai emerged to see a cut on his shoulder armor.

"Most impressive." Kai uttered. "You've been the first in ten years to actually survive this long, let alone cause me bodily harm."

"I didn't even cut him." Riku uttered. "Only his shoulder armor."

"It's only been fifteen minutes since we began. Don't tell me that you're tired already."-

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Riku unleashed his Cinder Canister and deployed the fire balls against Kai. But Kai easily dodged the balls.

"Not bad!" Kai began to deploy his wind attacks.

"Ha! Don't you realize that wind only makes the fire spread!"-

"Not if you know how to handle the wind." Kai grasped the fire balls into a twister and the strong currents within the twister minced Riku's attack. The twister itself was consumed by the flames and became a tornado consumed in the inferno. Riku suddenly saw the monster coming at him. He was quick to dodge, but Kai used his ice element and froze Riku in place. Riku was caught by the tornado and was knocked to the ground as the twister diminished, the flames burning away at him in the process. Riku emerged, his coat burned completely off. The sweat dripped down his face. Opening the front of his shirt, Riku released the excess heat from his body.

"What was that?" Riku uttered.

"It would've been best if you hadn't used the Cinder Canister." Kai implied.

"But how did wind succeed against fire?"-

"Wind can always win against fire. It just depends on how you use it. If used for offense, wind can topple fire all the time. It's when you try and use wind strictly as a defense that it will fail. Wind can be used as a shield against fire, only if the fire attacks are small and weak, like that of the Firaga spell. However, my elemental attacks are too powerful for the Aeroga spell to work effectively. When using the wind element, I used it as an attack. I combined the Hurricane Slash with the Twister Strike to create the special Typhoon Special. When that attack made impact with your Cinder Canister, it created the infamous counter attack of wind and fire, the Flaming Funnel. Quite an impressive interwoven network, wouldn't you say?"-

"But how do you know all this?"-

"I was the one who taught the skills of all six members of the Cavendish Shinobis. So in reality, I am the master of all those elements." Kai snapped his fingers and the lights dimmed again, spare for one light that illuminated Riku. Riku could only see Kai step upon the red illuminated platform again. "You've proved to be a disappointment to me, Riku. You came here confident, saying that you'd finish me off. But now, you're just as threatening to me as wet sponge. I don't think I want to kill you. I'll leave that up to my minions." Kai unleashed a darkness attack.

Suddenly, from the shadows, two pairs of yellow eyes emerged from the ground. They silhouetted themselves against the dim light.

"Are these Heartless?" Riku asked.

"These are Heartless." Kai implied. "But like nothing you've ever faced. Allow me to introduce you to at least one of them." One of the Heartless appeared before Riku and Riku was stricken with great fear. "I'm sure you remember this Heartless, the Anti-Sora!"

"Yes I do…"-

"But let me introduce you to something new." The other Heartless came from the shadows and presented itself before Riku. "This is our newest creation, the Anti-Riku! Quite impressive creations don't you think? However, these Heartless are different from others. These two particular antis are hybrids between Heartless and mobile droids. They are able to calculate precise movement of their foe. As well, the Heartless side will be used to diminish the enemy without spilling blood. Their strength in defense and attack, their speed, and their agility have been heightened to ten times greater than that expected of the average elite Heartless. Thus they have been given the name 'super anti.'" Kai threw his cape back over his shoulder. "Now my faithful anti warriors, diminish Riku's heart."

The two antis obeyed and attacked Riku without mercy. Riku drew his sword and used every technique possible, every fighting skill, every strategy and tactic to fight off the two. But the antis proved to be too great even for him. Fighting one on one with one of the antis was tough enough. But fighting two at the same time was out of the question. After an additional ten minutes of intense fighting, Riku began to slow down. The two antis ceased there attacks for a temporary period of time.

"Most impressive." Kai uttered. "You're actually fending off the two anti with barely any effort. I commend you."

"They may be hybrids, but I can still see their every move." Riku said. "Even amidst the darkness."

"Is that so? Well, we'll just have to change that won't we." Kai cracked his knuckles. "Tell me, Riku. You have seen all six elements. Have you seen the seventh element yet?"

"A…seventh element?" Riku's eyes were fixed with fear, upon Kai. Just then, there was a bright flash of light and a strong electrical surge that struck Riku. Riku was blinded by the light and his energy sapped from his body.

Immediately, the anti warriors went on the offensive again and this time, Riku could do nothing to defend himself. The bright flash of light had blinded him temporarily and the electricity had drained him of most of his energy. He was thrashed about in such a ruthless manner that Riku could feel his energy diminishing at incredible speed. He was like a rag doll in the hands of the anti.

"I've had enough of this!" Riku cried. With all his left over strength, he unleashed his true musou, which he picked up from Lu Bu. The struck at the antis and knocked them away with an incredible blow. But the attack had left him completely drained and the anti warriors, though struck head on by the attack, were only shocked and depleted half strength. Riku finally fell from exhaustion on the ground. Kai snapped his fingers and the lights turned on again.

"That's enough." Kai said. "You may diminish now. I shall finish this myself." The antis bowed and disappeared from sight. Kai walked up to Riku who now lay helplessly on his back. "I see you had a trump card, but it was all in vain." Kai unsheathed his sword from his iron tusk. "I believe you've suffered enough now. So die well, Riku!"

Kai threw down the final blow, but was prematurely stopped by a booming voice.

"Stop right there, General Kai!" the voice shouted. Kai looked to the doorway. There at the twin doors, General Ameba stood.

"General Ameba…"-

"That boy is worth more to me alive than dead."-

"This is none of your affair, general. Stay out of the way."-

"Oh, but I'd say that it concerns me greatly." Ameba pulled out a letter. "This is a declaration, signed by His Excellency, Master Arakis, confirming my absolute control over the fate of the key bearers. Riku is under my custody now."

"This can't be!" Kai protested.

"On the contrary, it's true." Ameba handed the document to Kai. Sure enough, what Ameba said was true. Kai read the order given from Lord Arakis. And His Excellency's signature and stamp of approval made it authentic.

"But I have my right to declare vengeance on this boy!"-

"Well, I'm sure you have the right. But your only mistake was that you didn't put it in writing and have it approved." Ameba worked his way to Riku, who still lay prostrate on the ground. He summoned his men. "Pick him up." The two guards picked Riku up, one holding his head up to Ameba.

"Ameba…" Riku uttered.

"Good to see that you're still alive, Riku," Ameba lifted Riku's face up towards him. Suddenly, he slapped Riku across the face, "For now." He turned to his men. "Put this boy in chains and prepare to transfer him to Vandor. We have a meeting with the Imperial council." The guards dragged the almost lifeless Riku out of the room. Ameba turned to Kai. "I hope you won't take this personally."

"You had it in writing, sir." Kai implied. "You have every right over his custody now. I am through with him. I've savored my revenge."

"I'm glad that we could come to some understanding. Now please accompany us back to Vandor."-

"As you wish." As Ameba left the room, Kai was left to ponder on the idea. "If I had my way, I should've killed Riku when I had the chance. It would have been merciful for him."

The party had set a course for Vandor and word quickly spread of the apprehension of Riku. Lord Exavier Crassus heard of the incident and rushed to Arakis's quarters.

"Your Excellency, Your Excellency," Crassus shouted as he barged into Arakis's quarters. Arakis was slowly sipping on cup of brandy, "Have you heard! General Kai and General Ameba have captured and apprehended one of the key bearers! Riku I think it was!"

"I've heard already, Crassus." Arakis replied.

"But what'll we do now! Ameba has managed to capture one of the two key bearers. If he manages to capture both of them, then you'll have no other choice, but to give Ameba his promotion to lord. And we can't have that. He and his inner connections within the council will be practically unrivaled. They will be the power behind the council. They can bully the lords in opposition and have their views agreed upon and approved. It would mean the end for…"-

"Enough bickering, Crassus, you're making my head split. Even if the Imperial council was to turn in Ameba's favor, don't you realize that I have the power within my own being to persuade them otherwise? The lords of the Imperial council may agree with Ameba's aspects, but not his philosophies, or his actions. Once Ameba begins to express himself openly, he will soon realize how much opposition is actually against him." Arakis stood up and walked out of the room.

"My lord," Crassus said, "Where are you going?"-

"Riku is here isn't he? It's best that Kairi sees him now, because I fear that after the meeting with the Imperial council, it may be the last time she sees him."-

In the meantime, Kairi could only sit patiently at the side of her bed. She had nibbled on some of the food that was given to her, but not a lot. She had only requested water from the Empire instead of the fine vintage. She lowered her head, believing that maybe something had happened to Riku and Sora and that perhaps there would be no rescue. But she shook off these depressing moments and looked to possible hope.

"I can't allow myself to be humbled and lose hope." Kairi uttered. "Riku and Sora will come for me."

At that moment, the door opened and Lord Arakis entered the room.

"What do you want?" Kairi uttered, coldly.

"Come with me." Arakis replied.

"Why should I?"-

"It is in your best interest to come with me."-

"I have no intension of leaving this room." Kairi turned and sneered at the lord. "Riku and Sora will come for me! They will, you'll see!"

"I know they will. It is already eminent. Now come with me now!"-

"I refuse!"-

"You will do as I say, young lady! We can do this one of two ways, you can come willingly, or you shall be escorted by force!" Kairi approached Arakis, practically stomping in anger.

"You'd have to bust every bone in my body first!"-

"I might just do that, but then again Riku wouldn't be pleased if he saw you in a bloody pulp."-

"Riku?" Kairi asked. "What about Riku?"

"That's why I've called upon you. He's here now."-

"Riku's here?"-

"Just not in a triumphant way. He's been captured."-

"Captured." Kairi lowered her head. Then, with her fist tight, she gazed up at the Death Lord. "Take me to him."

"But first put this on." Arakis handed her a wrist band. "This will help protect you from the electrical security system we set up in the corridors." After placing the band on her wrist, Kairi accompanied Arakis out of her room and walked down to the threshold of the Imperial council, the Imperial Assembly Hall.

At the Assembly Hall, fifty of the top representative lords had made it to the meeting. Amongst them was the top lord of the Imperial council, Madam Lord Kamarran. Accompanying here were the other four members, Lord Crepes, Lord Verliotz, Lord Malico, and Lord Scythe.

"Do you know what this is about?" Madam Lord Kamarran asked.

"I understand that this meeting is regarding General Ameba." Lord Crepes uttered.

"What could he want now?" Lord Scythe insisted. "It's bad enough that he had to take up our time with that little incident in the 'Seed Realm.' Now the fool wishes to provoke our patience again."

"From what I've heard," Malico implied, "Lord Arakis made a deal with Ameba. He said that Ameba had to obtain the two key bearers alive. When he does, Ameba would be promoted to lord and be allowed to sit as a member of the Imperial Council."

"God forbid. I detest of that man, him and his radical ideas and bloodthirsty nature."-

"But you understand that at least half of the Imperial council approves of Ameba's motives."-

"If they only knew his true personality, then they'd see how big a mistake it would be to have that man as a member of the Imperial council."-

"The meeting of the Imperial council is about to begin!" the cried bellowed. "Meeting #97685, regarding the issues of General Ameba and the apprehension of the infamous key bearer!"

"Did you hear that?" Crepes uttered.

"Is he serious?" Scythe added. "They really caught one of the key bearers?"

Then, the doors opened and General Ameba entered the room and stood before the Imperial council.

"State your case, General Ameba." Kamarran said.

"Thank you, Madam Lord Kamarran." General Ameba stood before the company of lords. "Lady and gentlemen lords of the Imperial council, I come to you today to state that in due time, somewhere in the near future, I will be sitting with you as a member of the Imperial council. The reason being is that recently I had made a bargain with His Excellency, Master Arakis. As you know that I have been longing to be a member of the Imperial council for some time now. But my many applications have been disapproved by you. However, Lord Arakis has given me another chance. If I am to apprehend the two key bearers, Riku and Sora, to you, in exchange, Lord Arakis has guaranteed a promotion for me to become a lord and a member of the Imperial council." There were signs of disapproval amongst the faces of many of the lords. "Lord Arakis has given me proof of my declaration and his word. And already, I am half way to getting this document stamped and being promoted to the rank of you fine ladies and gents. I bring before you one of the key bearers. The eldest of the two, Riku. Apprehended by General Kai and myself, we have finally placed this reckless brat somewhere where he can no longer harass the efforts of the Empire. Now we can continue with progress undisturbed." He gave the signal to bring the young man in. "I present to you, Riku, the eldest of the keyblade masters."

Thus, with his hands bound behind him and locked in chains, Riku stumbled into the room, with Imperial troops bracing him up. They threw Riku before the Imperial council.

"Let us observe this boy then." Scythe uttered.

"So this is the scourge that has been a thorn in your side all this time?" Crepes added. "He's only a child."

"But he's a conniving little snake." Ameba explained. "He has managed to worm his way into the affairs of the Empire and has demolished our efforts to gain our goals. Because of him, the 'Treasure Realm,' with its unlimited riches from Flint's Trove had been lost to the depths of space. In the 'Ico Realm,' we were deprived of the rune sword, which was to prove a new source of energy for our massed legions of Gamman Mobile Droids and the soldiers of the Imperial Legion. And in the 'Rurouni Realm,' because of Riku's meddling, we were deprived of the power stones, which could have enhanced the combat systems of our mobile droids and newly gained mobile dolls by at least ten times. Because of this boy, we have lost a great significant resource. And why? All for the sake of one's twisted way of entertainment."

"Well, tell us who would be daft enough to let someone like this boy go on a rampage?" Crepes asked.

"I would!" a voice shouted out. The council turned to see Lord Arakis standing in the doorway. The lords stood up and raised their hands to the air.

"All hail His Excellency, Lord Arakis!" the crier bellowed.

"All Hail!" the lords shouted out.

"Be seated all of you." Arakis explained. He walked forward. Behind the mighty lord was Kairi, following close after him. She walked to the floor to see Riku prostrated on the ground.

"Riku!" she cried, running to his side.

"Stop there, girl!" one of the guards bellowed.

"Leave her alone!" Arakis shouted.

"Your Excellency?"-

"She has every right to comfort him."-

Kairi sat at Riku's side. Riku gaze up, his eyes half open, meeting her eyes.

"K…Kairi?" he uttered.

"Yes, it's me Riku."-

"Kairi…" Kairi laid her head against his and nudged him. She wrapped her arms around Riku, embracing him tightly. But their comfort didn't last long as Ameba stood over them.

"So you found Kairi," Ameba uttered, "Now what do you plan on doing!"

Riku and Kairi could only sneer at the general, but Ameba was unmoved.

"This is what this trek has been about!" Ameba chuckled. "Riku had journeyed to the very center of Imperial activity to retrieve this girl. But now that he has her, where does he go next? Nowhere! He's in our custody now!" Ameba pulled out his new saber and held it over his head.

"No, leave him alone!" Kairi shouted, shielding Riku's head. "Please, no more."

"K…Kairi." Riku uttered.

"Go ahead and smite them both." Arakis urged. "It's better off for me!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you!" Ameba chuckled. "But I won't kill him. Riku's life is too valuable!"

Arakis approached Riku.

"Where is your companion Sora?" Arakis asked.

"What's it to you?" Riku said, coldly.

"Usually, you two are inseparable."-

"I decided to rescue Kairi without Sora."-

"But why, Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Tell me Kairi, how long were you waiting for us."-

"It's been almost two weeks. I thought that you would never come. I began to lose hope. Not knowing whether you were dead, or not."-

"Are you hearing this?" Ameba chuckled. "Two weeks and already she began to lose hope!"

"Silence." Arakis said.

"I was starting to think that maybe the challenge was too great for you." Kairi uttered, tears running down her face. She embraced Riku tightly. "I thought I lost you."

"This…this is all Sora's fault." Riku said.

"What do you mean?"-

"It's because he was weak, he couldn't finish the fight." Riku looked up at Arakis. "I know about you and your little duel with Sora. He didn't bother to continue fighting you. He just let you walk away."

"That's correct." Arakis explained. "Sora did end the fight, but only because I had given him the chance to improve. The reason why is because Sora is different from you, Riku. He knows not to blow a second chance when he knows it's necessary." Arakis turned away. "If I had wanted to, I could've broken him immediately, without having to engage in hand to hand combat. I could have instantly killed him on the spot. Sora didn't even stand a chance."-

"So instead of trying to continue fighting, he decided to cower!"-

"Again you don't realize the true situation. Sora knew that trying to provoke me into fighting him would have been a grave mistake. If he had tried to strike me while my back was turned, I would have killed him. Instead however, he decided not to continue, knowing the further extent of pain he would inflict, not only on himself, but on those around him. Sora knew that dying recklessly was not worth it. Most of all, he was thinking about Kairi. How would Kairi have reacted if even one of you died?"

It all suddenly became apparent to Riku what had happened. Sora's action was not that of cowardice, but rather of logic. Sora knew how much he meant to Riku and Kairi as well as Mickey, Donald, and Goofy and all the other friends they've made. If he had died in the "Seed Realm," the loss would've been overwhelming.

"Oh God." Riku uttered. "What…what have I done?"

"So at last you see." Arakis continued. "Sora knew how much devastation would be inflicted on this girl. How do you think she feels now that you're here?"

"It's my fault. It's my fault. All this time, it's been my fault."-

"Don't blame yourself, Riku." Kairi uttered. "You're here now."

"But not for long!" Ameba chuckled. "Unlike you, Riku has been placed under my custody, by order of His Excellency, Lord Arakis!"

"I have placed Riku under Ameba's custody." Arakis said. "Guards, take Kairi back to her room. Riku is yours, general."

The guards moved in to take Kairi.

"No, leave him alone!" Kairi cried. "Show mercy, please! Please, show him mercy!"

"Of course we'll show him mercy." Ameba assured her. "We won't take his life."

The guards pulled her away.

"No!" Kairi cried, struggling to hold on to Riku. But the Imperials managed to pull her away and sent her back to her room, kicking and screaming. "No! Riku! Riku!"

"I leave him to you, Ameba." Arakis uttered. "But you will make sure to keep him alive. He's of no value to you if he's dead." Arakis walked out of the room.

"This meeting is adjourned." Madam Kamarran shouted. "We will leave the custody and the manner of the prisoner's treatment to you, General Ameba."

"I understand." The general replied. As the last of the lords left, Ameba walked up to Riku and kicked him in the gut. "That's just for starters." Ameba picked Riku up by his hair. "I told you before. There are times when my bloodlust will come first before my ambition. And guess what, Riku, you'll get to feel the full force of my cruelty." He then threw Riku to the floor. "Get this boy back on his feet. We're going back to Gombria and to the realm of torment." The guards picked up Riku and dragged him out of the room

The party once again returned to Gombria, there they went deep into the depths of the city. Upon reaching the very bottom of the city, Ameba led the way into a much deeper catacomb. They descended down into the lowest level of the city. It was made of masonry, like an old medieval castle. There was a long corridor stretching down one path, where old cells had been constructed. On the cell at the very end, where light barely touched, Ameba placed his new prisoner.

"You're lucky, Riku." Ameba chuckled. "You get to experience the full extent of my torture devices." The guards forcefully slammed Riku against the wall. They shackled his arms behind him and placed a neck shackle around his throat, so roughly that Riku nearly strangled. The guards then pushed him aside on the cold stone floor. They walked out one at a time. Ameba was the last to walk out. "Have a good nights sleep, Riku. It may be the very last time." The guard closed the cell gate and locked it, then walked away, leaving Riku in the dark. Riku was left alone in the dank, cold cell, with no blanket, no food, or water, and left in such a terrible state. He curled up in the corner of the cell.

"So this is my punishment." Riku said to himself. "A punishment that I inflicted upon myself. There's no one who knows where I am." Riku, tired from his trial, fell asleep on the cold stone.


	2. Torture and Torment

Torture and Torment

The night had been cold in the cell and Riku had curled up in a ball and lay against the wall. He slightly shivered; breathing hard and watching the steam from his breath accumulate and evaporate. There was the sound of rattling chains and moving mechanics reverberating within the chambers. Riku sat upright; the neck shackled choking him slightly. He waited for the sound of footsteps to approach him. Sure enough, he heard a group of steps lurching their way to the cell he was kept in. Riku shuttered and backed into the corner. A torch appeared before his cell along with five men. Amongst them was General Ameba.

"Get up, Riku!" Ameba ordered. "Today's the day you know the meaning of pain!" The cell was opened and three of the guards walked in and unshackled the boy. They then escorted him out forcefully to the other side of the chamber. They moved to a chamber that was filled with what looked like primitive medieval torturing devices.

"This is a collection of classical torture devices, which had been used since the days of the old Holvan Rebellion." Ameba explained. "To me they are still items that deploy old style, yet still effective ways of loosing one's tongue, spilling one's blood, causing one to scream in utter agony. You, Riku, shall be the next victim to feel the pain of such devices."

Ameba pointed his way to what looked like a crucifixion cross. On the arms, was a pair of cuffs that were constructed right on the table. On the lower end, two chained shackles hung down. And at the head of the cross, a rope loop was fastened.

"Place him here." Ameba ordered. "And strip that old shirt from off his back. I don't want anything to protect Riku's delicate skin." The guards took the shirt from off Riku's back and placed him onto the table. Riku, still weakened from yesterday's trials couldn't put up any sort of resistance. They placed him on the beam and locked his arms, shackled his feet and placed the rope around his throat. "This is called the cross table, due to the bizarre shape of it. It is here you will experience your first series of tortures." Ameba took out one of the daggers at the table's side and poked at Riku's arms, not hard to cause it to bleed. Riku flexed from the sudden pain. "Nice firm muscle tone," Ameba then stroked his fingers across Riku's chest, "And such delicate, youthful skin. It's such a pity that we have to damage it though."

Ameba snapped his fingers and suddenly, the four guards, armed with iron clubs, began to simultaneously beat Riku. Riku cried out as each blow to its toll. The guards beat him up and down the body, creating severe bruises, which in some areas began to bleed. Four ten minutes, the guards took a hit to Riku, on his arms, his legs and his chest and gut area. Riku could only cry out in pain, but still he remained strong. One of the guards had struck Riku in the chest and shoulder prematurely and the club hit the right side of his face. A severe cut developed and blood began to trickle down his face.

"That's enough." Ameba uttered. The guards stood down and withdrew their clubs. Ameba then took hold of the rod which held the neck rope and began to twist it. Immediately, Riku could feel the rope tighten around his throat and he began to strangle. Almost instantly, Riku began to struggle, thrashing about violently. The more he thrashed about, the tighter Ameba's grip became. Two of the guards ran over and grabbed hold of both of Riku's legs to keep him balanced on the table. Riku kicked, but the guards held tightly onto him. "That's right, Riku, struggle, thrash about violently. I love the sight of your pain." Only when Riku started to lose consciousness did Ameba let go. "Untie him, unshackle him, and bring him to the next device."

The guards obeyed and took Riku off of the table. They then dragged him to yet another table. This table was extremely elongated with shackles at both ends for the hands and feet. They placed him upon the table and locked him in blade. They then placed sand bags on each side of Riku and put a thick wooden board over his chest and abdomen.

"This is the next torturing device, which we have dubbed the name the Press Table." Ameba explained. "The way this works is that it'll constrict you of air with every ounce of weight added by piling stones atop this plank of wood. Let's begin shall we?"

One of the guards took a heavy stone and placed it upon Riku. Then another guard placed his heavy stone. Then the next and the next, until there were estimated six stones on top of Riku. Three more stones were added to the stack, and then four, then five, and two more were added. The first level of sandbags, at Riku's sides, was removed and further began to constrict his oxygen supply. The boy cried out in agony as he slowly began to suffocate. Again more weight was added.

"How do you like this kind of torture?" Ameba asked, with a smirk streaked across his face.

"More…weight…" Riku uttered.

"What!"-

"More…weight…"-

Ameba gave the signal and ordered three more stones to be placed on top of Riku. Riku's pain increased and he began to gasp out.

"You're a glutton for punishment aren't you?" Ameba chuckled. "But I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to allow yourself to die aren't you? Well, that won't happen while I'm around. I can't have you dying on me." He snapped his fingers and the guards began to withdraw the weighted slabs of stone. "Unshackle him and take him to the next torture."

The guards once again unshackled Riku and brought him before another torture device. This time, it was a wrack. They placed Riku's hands and feet in chain shackles. At the head of the wrack was a large bucket of water. At the foot of the wrack were large iron weights. The large bucket was filled and both it and the weights were released at a free dangle over two pits on the opposite sides of the wrack.

"This is what we call the water wrack." Ameba said. "It's virtually an unmanned torturing device. The first machine powered device of its time. This is how it works, that large bucket full of water is about ten gallons full. The iron weights at the end, equal the same amount of pounds. However, there is a small hole at the bottom of the water bucket that drips slowly. With every pound lost in the bucket, the weight of the iron grows heavier. Thus, the lower the iron goes into the pit, it'll trigger this counting scale and pull your arms up about a centimeter, or so. This process continues, stretching you further and further, until your ligaments are torn, or your back breaks. Let's see if you can last for a good ten minutes, or so.

Ameba wand the guards only watched, or engaged in their other activities. Ameba could only watch on as the counter began to clime its way up the scale of little teeth. With every passing minute, the water would drain more and the weights would increase in weight, thus causing the stretching to occur. Riku could feel the tension as his body was beginning to wear out from the pressure. With every centimeter gained on the scale, Riku would cry out in agonizing pain. The echoes of his screams could be heard throughout the chamber. He would eventually tire from crying out and would gasp heavily, bracing for when the next tooth would click. For over ten minutes he lay there, feeling the muscles in his back gave in.

"Have you had enough?" Ameba asked. Riku did not answer. "I suppose you want to stay tied down a little bit longer."

"No…" Riku uttered. "I've had enough…"

"Good to see that you're at lease begging." Ameba ordered the guards to take Riku off the wrack. "I think we've wasted enough time at the wrack. I still have a lot of torture devices that I want to show you."

They moved on to the next to the next torturing device called the water seesaw. They again strapped Riku to the table. At the head of the seesaw was a tub of ice cold water.

"This is another unique device that is meant to torture people without inflicting any true bodily harm." Ameba chuckled. "I would show you the more intense torturing devices, but I can't have you dying on me can I? Anyway, this next torture is perhaps one of the newer devices, which we call the water seesaw. The function of this is that we swing this side of the platform upward and send your head into that tub of ice cold water. A lot of people never really survive this, either because they can't hold their breath long enough; or we just hold them down too long. Can you hold your breath in cold water for an extended period of time? Oh well, only one way to find out."

The guards pushed the seesaw upward and dunked Riku's head into the tub. Within a few seconds, Riku began to struggle again, but because he was tide down, he could only jolt the seesaw slightly. For a full minute they held him down and Riku tried desperately to hold his breath. After the minute was up, Ameba ordered him pulled up. Riku gasped heavily for breath. He coughed and gasped, trying to take in much air as possible. Had his head been held down in the water any longer, he would've succumbed.

"Excellent work, Riku," Ameba chuckled, "I must admit that you're tougher than I thought you were. Let's try it again for an additional four times." Again, the guards forced the seesaw at an upward incline and Riku again found his head held under water for another minute. The process continued another three times after that. Finally, Ameba pulled him out for the last time. Riku gasped again for breath.

"I've had enough of this torture." Ameba said. "I'm getting a little bored with this, on to the next one!" The guards took Riku off of the seesaw and led him to where General Ameba had stopped again. This time, Riku was placed on a table with copper shackles. Next to this table was a meter that counted from 1-100. They forced Riku onto the table and strapped him down again.

"We're almost reaching the end of our tour." Ameba chuckled. "This last table torture is what I like to call, the lightning table. And there is a reason why it's called the lightning table." Ameba then realized that Riku was barely conscious; he slapped the young man at the side of the face. "Listen to me Riku. I can't have you falling asleep on me can I?" Riku however, was still limp. "Have it your way then. I know exactly how to wake you up." Ameba then placed copper plates onto Riku's chest, his abs, and his head. He then flicked a little switch that started the flow of an electrical current. He then raised the level up to five. There was a sudden surge of electricity running through Riku's every muscle. His muscles flexed and contracted and the young key bearer was overcome by the electrical flow. He began to cry out in agony. Louder and louder, Riku cried as the volts of electricity surged through his veins. Ameba turned off the flow and turned the meter down to zero again.

"Not bad wouldn't you say?" Ameba chuckled. "Now let's see how you handle the surge at level ten." Ameba turned the juice back on again and raised the meter to its level ten mark. Riku again began to cry out. However, this time, Ameba didn't stop at ten. He later increased the level to fifteen, then twenty, then twenty-five. He went as high as thirty-five and in that process. With every increased level, Riku's cries turned to screams and grew louder and more intense. Ameba looked on, his eyes full of delight, to see Riku mangled in agonizing pain. Ameba turned the juice off again and lowered the level to zero again. "Have you had enough, Riku?"

Riku nodded his head. His body now burned red from the intense surge. The blood from his wound had dried up by the electrical surge.

"Please..." Riku uttered. "No…more…"

"I think not." Ameba unleashed the electrical surge again. This time, he didn't hold back and raised the bar to one hundred.

"Not one hundred, sir!" one of the guards cried out. But the deed had been done and Riku's back was sent arching to the ceiling. His muscled contorted, contracted, flexed in a hard manner, and the blood curdling scream he let out could be heard throughout Gombria. For fifteen seconds, Ameba let the electricity surge the young man's body.

"Please stop this, General Ameba!" the guard cried. Ameba turned off the juice again. "He's suffered enough, sir! He's still just a boy and you raise the bar to one hundred! Not even our toughest prisoners could survive that level! None ever survived passed the fiftieth level!"

"Keep your opinions to yourself, soldier!" Ameba ordered. "Riku is under my custody so I'll do with him what I damn well please. As for his suffering, he hasn't fulfilled it entirely. He hasn't satisfied my taste yet. We have one last stop and then I'll let him be after that." The guards unshackled Riku yet again. This time, his body had become so limp and numb that Riku couldn't even stand. Ameba then grabbed the key bearer by the throat, nearly strangling him. "It isn't over yet. I still haven't spilled enough blood."

He threw Riku to the ground.

"Take him to the whipping post!" Ameba ordered.

The guards took their time and picked Riku's limp body up. Riku could only see swirling mist and blurred shadows. The guards dragged him to the last destination and the last of the torturing series.

At that same time, General Kai had made his way back to Gombria and worked his way to where Ameba was having his little fiasco with Riku.

"If I had enough sense, I would've killed Riku and spare him the torment and torture of that man." Kai thought to himself. "Death by my hand would've been easier for Riku. My revenge has been fulfilled, but I know Ameba. He won't stop until every drop of blood has been squeezed from that boy's body. Well, not today, I won't let another individual have to be tormented in such a way and be a victim of Ameba's twisted lust for blood."

Ameba brought Riku to what looked like a cross, with the arms jolted back at a slight angle. On the end of the arms were iron shackles. The guards placed Riku on the lashing post in a standing position. On the ground, old blood stains smeared the base of the post.

"This is my most favorite torture device of all." Ameba said. "The whipping post is designed to keep you in a standing position, by having those cuffs at the end, hold you in place. You won't be able to move from that spot."

"Haven't you've seen enough blood!" a voice bellowed out. Ameba turned to see General Ameba standing there. "Look at that boy. He's already had to endure the pain of your other torture devices. Now you want to whip him!"

"I won't be satisfied until I see this boy's blood spilled."-

"Even if you were to wrench out all the blood in his veins, you still wouldn't be satisfied! You think this as some sort of a game! A person doesn't deserve to be punished like this!"-

"You forget your place, General Kai! Riku is under my custody, so I may handle him in the manner that suits me! And no one, not the guards, not you, nor His Excellency, Master Arakis can tell me otherwise!" Ameba turned to the taskmaster. "Taskmaster, use the blunt bull whip!"

"But the blunt bullwhip wouldn't inflict that much damage, sir." The task master replied.

"You think I don't know that?"-

"But why the blunt bullwhip? All it'll do is inflict serious pain, but no damage to the skin."-

"That is unless you beat hard and long enough with it. Then, he'll eventually have to bleed. Just like trying to cut someone's heart out with a spoon. The spoon is dull, so it'll hurt more." Ameba turned to one of the guards. "You will act as counter and crier. Count out two hundred lashes!"

"What!" he replied. "Two hundred lashes!"

"Two hundred and fifty then."-

"But we've never lashed someone passed fifty."-

"Do as I say."-

"You've lost your mind, Ameba!" Kai shouted. "Two hundred and fifty lashes, Riku will die from the sheer exhaustion, if not the loss of blood!"

"Silence, General Kai! I make the orders here! Taskmaster, make the sentence three hundred lashes!"-

"General, sir, with all due respects," the crier uttered, "Please be reasonable and try to reconsider this decision."-

"I don't give reasons, I give orders! Now do as I say!"-

"Yes, sir."-

"But before we begin," the taskmaster uttered, "May I at least see if he is secure?"

"Very well then." Ameba uttered. "But make it quick."

The taskmaster checked to see if Riku was shackled securely to the post. He then whispered in Riku's ear.

"Please forgive me, my boy." He uttered. "Brace yourself…"-

"Begin already!" Ameba shouted.

The taskmaster returned to his post. He raised the whip into the air and with one swing, cracked the whip over Riku's back. Riku cried out as he felt the sting of the whip. The crier began to count.

"1…" he shouted. A second crack of the whip and a third and a fourth, still rising. "2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…"

The lash struck Riku across the back again. Again and again the lash streaked across his back, causing welts to appear and red streaks to emerge on his delicate skin. Riku cried out as each strike of the whip landed upon his back.

"15…16…17…" the crier continued. By now Riku's back was tainted a red color from the striking whip. Again and again, the crack of leather bellowed. Riku cried out with every strike. Yet he could do nothing to defend himself, he could only take on the blows one at a time. Ameba continued to look on with delight, glaring at Riku's back and how the whip with lash at it.

Somewhere around the fiftieth lash, Riku's back began to tear. Blood soon trickled down from the tender flesh. Again and again the lash made its damage. Now, Riku's back began to break and streaks of blood began to trickle down his body. But still the taskmaster continued to strike.

"Don't let up!" Ameba ordered. "Keep on striking!"

"61…62…63…" the crier continued on. "64…65…66…"-

By now, Riku's agonizing screams began to die down as the pain gave way to numbness and exhaustion. Still the lash was cracked upon the poor boy's back. Riku gazed up and could only think of the faces he knew he may never see again. The image in his head emerged and disappeared with every impact of the whip's leather.

"72…73…74…75…" the cried counted on. By now, Riku's back had begun to bleed on his back, his shoulders, everywhere the whip had struck the most. Now little drops of blood began to splatter and most of it ran down Riku's white belt to the seat of his pants, but still the lashing continued.

"Please, that's enough!" Kai shouted.

"It's far from enough!" Ameba chuckled.

"85…86…87…88…" the crier continued. His voice became hoarse from constantly counting. The taskmaster's whip was now beginning to collect stains of blood from Riku's scourged back.

"Keep it up! We still haven't reached our first one hundred yet." Ameba grinned, glaring at the dripping blood and sweat of this youth.

"93…94…95…96…" the cried counted. By now, pieces of skin were beginning to be ripped off from Riku's back. Blood now began to splatter about the room, but still Ameba ordered the continuation of the sentence.

"Please, General! Stop this at once!" Kai insisted.

"Hold your tongue!' Ameba shouted. "I will do as I wish! I will say when it is enough!"-

"It'll never be enough for you! Stop this now, or he's gonna die!"-

"So let him die!"-

"But you know he's no more of value to you if he dies! You'll never be promoted to lord if you allow him to succumb to your own vile tortures!"-

"Then let it be so! I can always find another way to become a lord! Right now, my thirst to see this whelp's blood is all that I want to take in right now! Keep on lashing!"-

"108…109…110…111…" The crier continued. By now, Riku had nearly stopped crying out all together. He only gazed up again into the ceiling and saw the faces of his friends.

"I've gotten myself into this." Riku thought to himself. "I falsely accused my friends on an issue that I did not fully understand. I left off in search for my own ambition. I thought I could handle this myself, but again I was wrong. As a result of my reckless act, I have regressed to being tortured like this." Riku's legs began to give way. "My body, it's so heavy. I can take no more of this. I can take no more of this pain. But perhaps it is something that I deserve. But now, I'm all alone. I have no one here to be with me. I have no one here to care for my fate, or care for my being. I have lost everyone. No one knows where I am. I am alone…" Suddenly, from his eyes, tears began to run down his face. "I am utterly alone." Riku looked up to see the face of Sora in his mind. Emotions ran high and Riku began to cry even more. "Sora, I'm Sorry. I didn't see how great the challenge was that you faced. Now it's as clear to me as the lash on my back."

"120…121…122…123…" the cried shouted.

"This has to stop!" Kai shouted. "Now you listen to me, Ameba! I…!"-

"I told you to remain silent!" Ameba implied. "That youth deserves every affliction for every assault on the Empire as well as my pride! I can't take my anger out on Sora! So I'll just take my rage out on the next best thing!"

"Look at him! He's no longer conscious! He can no longer feel any pain!"-

"Then leave him there! He deserves such punishment even when he's no longer aware! Keep lashing!"-

"Sir," the taskmaster uttered, "don't you think he's suffered enough?"-

"Give me that lash and back off if you don't have the sand for it!" Ameba snatched bull whip and pushed the taskmaster aside. He began to lash at Riku even harder than before and caused the blood to splatter. The droplets of blood sprinkled on Ameba's face and the general lapped it up with his tongue.

"This is how you lash someone!" Ameba roared. "This is for my pride, for the Empire, for all the worthy soldiers whom you've killed. You are a criminal and so you will suffer like one! Suffer Riku, I will hear you scream and cry and gasp for breath! You dared to stand in my way and so you will pay with agonizing results!" Ameba went into a frenzy, lashing away at poor Riku who could no longer stand on his feet. The blood flowed in streams on his back now, but Ameba did not let up. He continued to lash without mercy, without thought, without regards to the condition of Riku's being. "Suffer! Suffer! Suffer! Suffer like you never have before! The punishment will be beyond what you had expected!" Ameba suddenly stopped, catching his breath. Riku hung almost lifeless on the post. Tears continued to run down his face.

"No…more…" he uttered. "Please…no…more…"-

"You will suffer until I say you've had enough!" Ameba roared. Again and again, he lashed at Riku, the blood splattering along the walls, along the helmet visors and uniforms of the guards. "Pay you miserable dog! Suffer as a consequence of your defiance against us!" Ameba threw the whip up again. It was by now smeared with blood and torn flesh from Riku's back. Drops of blood trickled onto the handle of the bull whip. "Now prepare yourself, Riku. We go for the three hundred mark! So say your prayers, you insolent brat!" Ameba thrust down the whip to make another crack upon Riku's back.

But suddenly, there was a flash of light and the whip was cut in half. Ameba was shocked at what had happened. There, standing between him and Riku, General Kai stood, with his sword drawn. He was the one who cut off the whip.

"I told you that was enough!" Kai shouted.

"I said for you not to interfere! You dare to disobey my orders!"-

"Look at him, Ameba! He may be our enemy, but he's still just a boy and a boy that has suffered more than any other prisoner who was ever sent down here!"-

"What treatment I place upon this boy is none of your affair!"-

"I have to say that this concerns me greatly! I too was seeking revenge because this boy killed my best friend! But I would never allow him to suffer like this, not like some common animal! Riku gave Kahn a swift and painless death! I should be obliged to do the same thing! But you just do this for your own twisted ideas. You want to see this boy suffer! And for what, for your own selfish pride!" Kai ran over to Riku and unshackled him from the post. Riku fell limp in Kai's arms. "I'm taking you back to your cell, Riku. You've endured enough torture for one day."

"Leave that boy where he is!" Ameba roared. "I did not give you permission to take this young man from the whipping post!" Kai only continued down the corridor. "If you do not put that boy back where he is, I'll have you court-martialed!"

"It's as if you're any threat to me!" Kai placed Riku into his cell. "Guard, fetch some bandages and medical supplies and get this kid mended up."

"Yes, sir." The guard replied. Kai walked out of the cell, only to be grabbed by the collar by General Ameba.

"How dare you interfere!" Ameba shouted. "I had everything under my control and yet you have to decide to play a Good Samaritan! This boy is under my custody and if there are any issues regarding this whelp, then I shall be the one to handle it, not you! I will see that you are charged for disobeying a superior officer and I will see you demoted of your position!" Ameba stormed into the cell and pushed the soldier aside. He kicked Riku in the gut and the young key bearer curled into a ball due to the pain. His body was still limp, so it was hard for him to move. Ameba picked him up and slammed Riku against the wall. He punched the boy several times in the face and then threw him down on the floor. He took the neck shackle and locked it around Riku's throat. He kicked Riku again and then stormed out. "No help will be given to this boy! No food, no water, nor blankets of any type! He will freeze, he will starve, and he will die of thirst!" Ameba turned to Kai. "And as for you, you will arrive here tomorrow to help me with my final torture! You will be here by 0600 sharp tomorrow, or I will have you charged with disobeying your superior officer! Do you understand me General Kai!"

Kai could only sneer, but he knew full well of the consequences for daring to defy a superior officer. Kai stood at attention and bowed respectfully. He then diminished from the realm of torment. Ameba then shouted back into the cell.

"This isn't over yet, Riku!" Ameba shouted, ferociously. "Mark my words, Riku; your suffering hasn't ended yet!" He then stormed away in great fury, leaving Riku bloodied, cold, hungry, and thirsty. Riku could only lay on the cold stone. He tried to sleep and lock out all the pain that he suffered, but he could not and he feared the next day when they would return to finish the job.

"It's my fault that it's come to this." Riku uttered. "I forced this upon myself. Now, no one knows where I am. Does Sora even care about where I am? After the way I treated him, after I falsely accused him, would he even think about helping me? He doesn't even know where I've gone. Sora, I'm so sorry. If I had my choice, I would get on my hands and knees and beg for forgiveness for the injustice I've inflicted upon you. But I see now that I may never get that chance." With those final words, Riku curled up in a ball and tried to keep warm. On that night, it was one of the first nights where he actually cried himself to sleep.

In his dreams, Riku saw himself back on Destiny Island. The sand gleamed brightly in the mid-day sun. The blue of the sky and the crash of waves upon the beach, Riku saw himself walking on the sandy shore, amidst the tall coconut and Paopu trees. The smell of a warm summer day was in the air and Riku never felt more comfortable. He saw his friends, Kairi and Sora coming to greet him. There were smiles on their faces, gazing at Riku like nothing had happened. Riku, Sora, and Kairi lay in the sand gazing up at the blue sky. This was paradise, this was home.

But the harsh reality emerged from this comforting dream as Riku suddenly awoke from his slumber. The cell was opened and General Ameba walked in.

"Get him on his feet!" the general ordered. The guards unshackled Riku and dragged him across the ground. The blood still dripped from the open wounds in his back. "Lay him on his belly on the table! Get that lemon juice over here and pour on his wounds! We can't have them festering can we!"

The guards bent Riku over the table and held him down. Another one of the guards took a large bucket of lemon juice and spilled it upon the open wounds. Riku screamed out in agonizing pain as the juice was poured over his back.

"I hope you don't mind!" Ameba uttered. "But I have to clean up your wounds and make sure that no rats get to them! As if anything could live down here though. I also took the liberty of changing the guards due to some of them being rather soft in the concern of your fate! You will also learn to stand on your own!"

"Get moving!" one of the guards shouted, using the whip upon Riku's back again. Riku flinched, but did not cry out. He could only stagger and stumble with all the energy he had left. The guard whipped him into his crawl while two others pulled him with a chain that now bounded his hands. Riku staggered and fell as they led him. They led him to where the lashing post was. Next to the lashing post, the cross table had been erected upright. Standing next to the upright cross, General Kai awaited them. The guards tied Riku to the table and let him practically hang down. The neck rope nearly strangled him as the strength in his legs gave way. The guards had to force him up to prevent Riku from suffocating himself.

"I have heard from General Kai that I have been too harsh in your treatment." Ameba said. "So be it! I will no longer throw the lash upon your back, or let you suffer the pain of all my classical devices. No, I've come to a conclusion that'll prove to be very tormenting. It regards what had happened to you years before. I understand that you had temporarily lost your sight as punishment for accepting the darkness."

Immediately, Riku's eyes grew wide with fear.

"No…please…" Riku uttered. "Anything…but that… Don't take my sight…away."

"If you won't endure the pain of my torturing devices, then you shall be tormented with eternal darkness!" Ameba turned to Kai. "If you please, General!"

"Sir…" Kai uttered. He accumulated his darkness energy and handed it to Ameba. Ameba took the darkness and split it in half. He then placed the darkness upon his heart and the other over Riku's eyes.

"Oh God, please don't…do this…" Riku cried out. "I…don't want…to be in eternal darkness…again…"

"It shall be your punishment." Ameba chuckled.

Suddenly, a shadow consumed them both and there, a flash of light soon followed. Kai watched as the deed had been done.

"I only hope that I still have enough nerve to fight Sora, when he arrives." Kai uttered. "But I will fight him as a defender of the Empire, as the leader of the Cavendish Shinobis. I have seen too much revenge inflicted. I will drive myself with our true cause, or I may be haunted by that disturbing spectacle forever."

The day before, General Kai took the liberty of sending word to Sora and the rest of the KH team that they were to meet at a city called Dorian, located three hundred miles east of Oceansburg, the Alliance capital. He gave word of where toe be and when. He declared that only Sora was to engage in the fight. No one else was to intervene. Kai's declaration however did not mention anything about Riku, or his fate. He believed that it was not his responsibility to tell Sora.

Immediately receiving word from Kai, Sora and the others took their repaired gummi ship and headed towards their destination.

"Don't worry, Kairi." Sora uttered to himself. "I'll be there soon. Just one more Shinobi before the grand battle with Lord Arakis! Then, we can end this! We can all go home after this and live in peace just like what had been promised!"

"You know Kairi's really gonna be happy when she sees that you've come to rescue her." Goofy uttered.

"That's right." Mickey added. "She'll probably hold you tight when she first sees your face."

"You're probably right…" Sora uttered. He then gazed down.

"Is something wrong, Sora?" Donald asked.

"I just hope that when all this is over, Riku would forgive me. I hope that he will."-

"Speaking of Riku, I wonder where he is." Goofy asked.

"Yeah." Mickey added. "Shouldn't he have been fighting against Kai already?"

"That's what worries me." Sora implied. "What if he already saved Kairi? Then, there's no way that would ever forgive me."

"But if that's true, then we never would have received word from General Kai."-

"But what if it's another plot like what happened with Hades?" Donald asked.

"It shouldn't turn out that way. The guy who gave us the message bore the symbol of the Empire."-

"There's only one way to find out." Sora said. "I'll have to ask Kai himself."


	3. Sora vs Kai: Emerge of the Keyblade Houn...

Sora vs. Kai: Emerge of the Keyblade Hound

The team reached their destination at the city of Dorian. Sora took the letter with Kai's declaration and followed its every instruction.

_Go to the outskirts of the town to where an old stone wall lays. There, you will find a secret door at the base of the old oak. There will be a long corridor. Take the torch in hand and walk to the end of the corridor. Descend down the spiral staircase until you come before two doors. Take the door to the right and head down the second hall. There, you will come to yet another door. You will thus enter the old armory chamber. And it is there that I will be waiting._

Sora followed Kai's every order and eventually reached that chamber. The chamber was vast, stretching at least two miles in every direction. It was illuminated by bright lights. And there to greet Sora was none other than General Kai.

"So Sora, you finally made it." Kai uttered.

"Riku," Sora uttered, "Where's Riku?"

"I am not obligated to tell you where he is."-

"You're not obligated! You better tell me where he is, or I'll…"-

"Or you'll what, Sora! Kill me? Go ahead and try if can! Though I doubt you could ever match my strength! Riku tried to fight me, but he wasn't much of a challenge."-

"You mean you fought Riku?"-

"Yes, I fought Riku and I defeated him."-

"What did you do with him!"-

"All I can say is that I defeated him. You will need to ask Lord Arakis the rest of the details. I am only to tell you that he was defeated, nothing more. But back to the matter at hand, you don't just have Riku to worry about. You also have your young female companion, Kairi, to think about as well."-

"Kairi…"-

"If you want her back, you must defeat Arakis. But if you want to get to Arakis, you'll have to defeat me."-

"If that is what it'll take, then so be it!"-

"Then shall we begin Sora?"-

"Yes." Sora threw his hand to his side and the keyblade appeared in his hand. Kai was stunned at what he witnessed.

"A keyblade?" he asked. "Where did you get that keyblade?"

"This is compliments of Sneer and Alliance." Sora implied. "This is The Way of Light! It is with this that I shall defeat you!"

"Excellent to see that you have a strong spirit, Sora." Kai chuckled. He drew out his iron tusk. "This shall be the final fight between us! The third and final climactic battle between you, the keyblade master, and I, General Kai, leader of the Cavendish Shinobis! But I want you to know that I fight, not for revenge of my men, but as the defender of the Empire, as the last of the infamous Dragon Ninjas!"

"Then, let us begin!" Sora lunged forward and went hand to hand with General Kai. The two struck each other's weapons. Kai disappeared from sight and appeared again behind Sora. Sora retaliated and struck again. The two went into a ten minute combat duel with iron and steel flashing with each impact. Sparks flew as keyblade struck at iron tusk. Sora deployed his swift attacks, his Ragnarok, the Ars Arcanum, and a series of elemental spells. But he was not able to effectively strike at his opponent.

"If you're gonna finish this, stop holding back!" Kai chuckled.

"I think it's you that's holding back." Sora replied. He deployed Tundra Canister at Kai, but the shinobi only dodged the attack like it was nothing.

"Come now, Sora, do you really expect elemental attacks you learned from the other shinobis to really work on me?"-

"It can't hurt to try can it!"-

"Then be my guest and try to smite me with your pathetic elemental attacks?"-

"Don't mind if I do!" Sora unleashed the Firaga and Graviga spell. But though Kai was hit head on by the attack, he saw in no way effected by the spells.

"Do you wish to try again?"-

"Try this on!" Sora unleashed his Shadow Darkness Wave. But again, Kai took the attack head on and was still undetected.

"Something's wrong." Sora uttered. "Why isn't he even trying to dodge them? Is there something about the elemental attacks? Why don't they have an effect on them?" Sora then realized why Kai hadn't even bothered to dodge. Instead of deploying his elemental attacks, he used his keyblade to do the fighting. The two once again engaged in hand to hand combat for another ten minutes. But this time, Sora restrained from using any elemental attacks.

"That's good." Kai chuckled. "You finally realize that using elemental attacks is useless to me."

"I know." Sora replied. "Somehow, you seem stronger than before. Before I deployed the elemental attacks, you were much slower and your attack and defense wasn't as strong. And yet now, you have increased in power. The reason why is because elemental attacks strengthen your being."

"You're definitely no fool, Sora. You realize that the use of elemental attacks only work to my advantage. As a master of the seven elements, I have learned how to absorb the elemental attacks of my enemies and adding the power of the elements to my strength. Your friend Riku, however, never figured that out until it was too late. Not only could I counter the techniques you and Riku picked up from the other shinobis, but I also can take them head on. To me, the absorbing of elemental attacks helps heal my body and replenishes my strength. So wasting your energy attacks on elemental attacks would be a bad maneuver."

"Then, I'll just have to fight you some other way!"-

"That would be a good idea." Kai lay his weapon at his side. "However, I must first exploit your other abilities. And by that, I shall allow my minions to find them out."

"Minions?"-

"Do you want to know exactly how Riku was defeated?" Kai began to manipulate his energy and shadows began to emerge from the floor. From the floor, two individuals made their presence known. Sora's eyes grew wide with fear as he realized what they were.

"Oh God, they're… they're…"-

"That's right, Sora, they are Heartless. I'm sure you've encountered them before. However, these are completely different. These are the Anti-Sora, which you've confronted before when you first fought the Heartless, and the new Anti-Riku. However, because these particular anti have been modified, combined with the technology of the mobile droids, their skills, agility, and strength have been concentrated at least ten fold. Thus, they have been renamed the Super Anti. It was due to these new shadow warriors that they were able to defeat Riku."-

"These Heartless defeated Riku?"-

"That's correct." Kai snapped his fingers and the light in the room diminished, leaving only a few beams of light to illuminate the room. "Now go my Heartless minions. Destroy Sora."

The two Heartless warriors made their move. They split into separate entities and began to attack Sora. Sora dodged each and blocked every attack. However, when he went on the offensive, when he struck, the shadows quickly diminished.

"What in the world." Sora uttered. "It's like an after image, or decoy technique. It doesn't matter what I swing at, they always happen to be decoys. It's just like when I first encountered the Anti-Sora those five years, or so ago. I remember it well, the anti just split up in separate entities. I must somehow concentrate my energy and try to detect them out. Goten told me that I must focus with my other senses. I must not trust my eyes, they can be deceptive at times." Sora tried to concentrate, but in the process, the Anti-Riku attacked from behind and thrust Sora in the back with its shadow sword. Sora could feel his energy diminishing quickly. He turned to face the Anti-Riku, but the anti had already vanished. Suddenly, the Anti-Sora attacked from the rear and sliced Sora in the back as well. Sora's energy and will lowered again. He could feel his heart grow heavy. He used the Curaga spell and replenished himself.

"That's what you have to watch out about these two." Kai explained. "They attack you swiftly, simultaneously, and without mercy. You can't even afford to drop your guard."

Sora again tried to strike, but again, the Heartless duo eluded him. Suddenly, using a double cooperative maneuver, the two Antis attacked Sora simultaneously. They struck him from every direction, diminishing his energy to less than a quarter. Sora could feel himself consumed by the darkness, but he quickly used Curaga and replenished himself fully.

"You can't keep this up." Kai chuckled. "You'll eventually run out of magic power, ether, and potion. And you can't regain your MP that quickly. You'll then be eliminated by the swift attacks of the Heartless."

"He's right. I have to somehow break their illusion. But I have to know where they are exactly." Sora closed his eyes and concentrated. He used his other senses to detect a presence in the area. "Which ones are the real ones?" He then saw a flash of light in his mind, followed by another, and then another and another, until, those flashed of light were like intense glowing orbs of light. Even the darkness, when using energy, accumulates its own light, though it is light that has no illumination. "I see where you are."

Suddenly, he then saw the entities split into several entities and work their way forward. The entities neared him. Sora detected that two of the entities were even more powerful than some of the other ones.

"The smaller energy must belong to the decoys." Sora uttered. "And the larger ones are the actual Heartless themselves. I've done it, I've done it. I now know how to detect power levels accurately and perfectly, like what Goten and Lu Bu can do."

"What a fool." Kai chuckled. "He's closing his eyes? Does he want to become easy prey for the Heartless?"

The Heartless entities suddenly pounced on Sora, but this time Sora could detent their every move. He dodged the attack of one while blocking the other. He flipped over their heads and into the shadows himself.

"What? How did he do that?" Kai asked. "He was able to evade the attack of the Heartless antis like they were nothing."

"Yes, these skills do give me the advantage." Sora said.

The Heartless began their run again, surrounding Sora and setting out decoys. The two Antis then made their move, but were fended off with very little effort by Sora again.

"But how is Sora doing this?" Kai uttered. "How is he evading and blocking the attacks of the Antis. Has he done what Riku did, he manages to see them at the last minute?" Kai wasn't going to take any chances. He began to accumulate his own energy. "I'll just have to do to Sora what I did to Riku, deprive him of most of his energy as well as his eyesight. Only then will he be helpless, being deprived of his strength and his ability to see things clearly." Kai accumulated his energy again. "Sora, you have encountered all six elements have you?"

"That's right." Sora uttered.

"Tell me, have you ever seen the seventh element?"-

"There's a seventh element?" Sora gazed up at Kai. Suddenly, out of the darkness, there was a bright flash of light and a strong surge of energy. Sora was blinded by the light and he felt the electrical surge flow through his body. He was struck to the ground and he could feel his energy diminish to one fourth his original strength.

"Aw, I can't see!" Sora cried, "I can't see!"-

"Now all the Antis have to do is go for the kill." Kai whispered to himself. "Then Sora will be no more."

But as soon as he had said that, as soon as the Anti-Sora and Anti-Riku went for the last strike, Sora suddenly dodge rolled and replenished himself with Firaga. He still couldn't use his eyes to see. But then again, he didn't need them. He already knew how to detect power levels.

"That was close." Sora uttered.

"But how can that be?" Kai said. "The antis had him right where they wanted him. Sora was completely open and he didn't have the ability to see for that period of time."

"Apparently, you've made a bid underestimation of my strength."-

"I don't understand. Riku was easily tumbled about after I deployed that same attack on him. And yet, you managed to elude the onslaught of the antis even though you couldn't see."-

"First of all, when Riku left, he never took any potions; or ethers with him. Secondly, he never really considered concentrating his energy to help heighten the other senses of the body to become more aware of the surrounding environment."-

"Are you trying to tell me that you can read power levels without the use of some sort of device?"-

"That's right. I've managed to grasp the ability to detect the movement of concentrated chi. You can thank Lu Bu and Goten with that."-

"Lu Bu? He taught you that?"-

"Didn't you know? He's still alive."-

"But that can't be. Our reports say that he was KIA!"-

"Well, your reports were way off about him and Standing Eagle."-

"Osiris too? He survived?"-

"That's right. He survived the chaos that took place in the 'Treasure Realm' and may be right now searching for his own truth." Suddenly, both antis attacked Sora, without warning, but Sora was ready, knowing that they would attack, and deployed his foot stomp. Instantly, both the antis and their decoys were blown away. Sora then went on the offensive and using his keyblade, sliced both the Anti-Sora and the Anti-Riku in half. The two antis diminished. They fell to the ground and the shadows disappeared entirely, revealing two computer chips that had been cut in half. "As you can see, I'm not much of a pushover to you. Riku could've done the same thing if he didn't have his anger clouding his vision. Like Lu Bu, Riku was only overcome by his own determination and didn't really think about taking his time to battle. I won't make the same mistake."

Kai snapped his fingers and turned the lights back on. He then began to clap his hands slowly in applause.

"Brilliant." Kai chuckled. "You are certainly more efficient and more powerful than I had expected you to be. You managed to see through the illusions of the Heartless antis like they were nothing. For that I may commend you." Kai raised his weapon again. "I guess there is no other option for me, but to fight you personally."

"Whatever you can dish out, I'll take."-

"Then try this on!" Kai unleashed the familiar Cinder Canister, one of Anubis's techniques. "Riku had a grasp on this technique didn't he? So you should know what to expect. However, to be the master of the fire element, one must be able to alter it at times." Suddenly, each of the little balls fire balls began to fire a barrage of fire beams. Sora dodged the attacks, but was stunned at what he had seen.

"This looks more like one of the techniques that Kahn used." Sora thought to himself.

"You think that's bad? Well, take a look at all the little flames you've dodged." Sora gazed at the little flames. But suddenly, each flame burst into a raging inferno bubble, covering ground up to a ten foot radius.

"What the heck was that?" Sora asked.

"This is what I like to call the Exploding Magma Barrage. It's a deceptive attack where the enemy thinks they're safe only to be incinerated by the sudden explosions of the little flames." Kai began to increase his strength again. "Now how about this little technique! Typhoon Special!" Suddenly strong winds emerged and the combination between the Twister Strike and the Hurricane Slash became eminent. "This is a combination of the two wind techniques that you and Riku picked up from Osiris that I have dubbed the Typhoon Special. However, when combined with the Cinder Canister," Kai fired a few fire balls into the twister and they were minced apart and caused the tornado to become a raging inferno, "I come up with the great fire and wind combo, the Flaming Funnel. This was the same attack that I used on Riku."

"Oh boy." Sora uttered. He dodged out of the way of the inferno tornado, but the massive twister continued to follow him.

"Can't have you running away can I!" Kai deployed a firewall and blocked off Sora's path or retreat.

"Blast," Sora shouted. He looked behind him to see the funnel edging nearer and nearer to him, "I have no other choice. Tundra Canister." Sora deployed his barrage of ice and the shards were caught into the twister. The intense cold of the shards diminished the flames. To add, when hot air and cold air made impact, a counter wind was created and diminished the funnel. Sora dodged the flames of the fire wall and made it to safety.

"Very good, Sora." Kai chuckled. "You've done better than I thought. However…" Suddenly, Kai used the same attack, the Tundra Canister and managed to lock Sora in place. "I can't allow you to evade another attack. I must finish this today." Kai recreated the Flaming Funnel and had it land straight onto Sora. The flames grew intense. So intense that they could melt steel. Sora was consumed by the wind and flames, unable to move from the icy lock. "That's the end of him."

But suddenly, the funnel diminished and was dispersed by a powerful force. Kai's eyes grew large with shock.

"How did that happen?" he then saw that Sora's keyblade had sapped up the energy given from the attack. Sora looked around, looked at his clothes and his skin and sighed in great relief.

"I'm alive." Sora uttered. "I'm alive!"-

"But how? That Flaming Funnel was right on top of you."-

"Maybe it's just my lucky day."-

"Well, your luck has just run out!" Kai suddenly thrust out Darkness shurikens. But as soon as the dark blades made impact against Sora, the keyblade only absorbed them. "It can't be."-

"I see." Sora stated. "This keyblade also has the ability to diminish elemental attacks and take in energy." Sora smirked at Kai. "So it looks like you can't use elemental attacks against me either."

"So, Sneer hasn't left anything out has he?" Kai chuckled. "No matter, I will defeat you with only the use of my iron tusk. This'll be a good opportunity to really get pumped up!" Suddenly, Kai began to power up to his full level of strength. The power he accumulated was so great that the entire chamber shook violently.

"What in the world is he doing?" Sora wondered. He then detected an increase in chi. "Kai is powering up! I can sense a great amount of energy coming from him."

"You should consider yourself lucky, Sora. This is the first time in fifteen years that I've had to power up like this." Kai began to hover in the air. "That keyblade of yours may be able to absorb and deflect the other six elements, but there is one type of energy that the keyblade can never absorb, or deflect and that energy is the seventh and final element, the element that I am master of."-

"What is that element? Could it be…" Sora was suddenly blinded by bright rays.

"That right. I am the master of light!"-

"But how can that be? How can you be a master of light?"-

"Light is simply another element. And it is the most powerful of the seven!" Kai's being began to glow even brighter than before. "Corona Flash Barrage!" Suddenly, there was a series of excessively bright flashes that filled the chamber. Sora was caught by the extreme flashes, almost mesmerized by the light. Suddenly, Kai emerged from out of nowhere and cracked Sora on the shoulder. Sora fell to the ground and sensed Kai attacking again. He dodged the attack and moved with his keyblade ready for the next strike.

"The advantage of light is that it'll always attract one's attention. And there is the danger behind this element. Unlike the other elements, light can always catch the attention of the enemy. The light can be deceiving and rather unpredictable. It is easy for someone like me to hide their movements when covered by a curtain of light."

Sora sensed out Kai's energy, but despite his efforts, all he could see was random pulsating lights flashing instantly. Suddenly, Kai appeared again and swung his iron tusk at the young man. Sora was quick to dodge in the nick of time, but he knew that he wouldn't be so lucky next time.

"This is just like the Darkness Decoys that Kahn used." Sora thought to himself. "Except that this time, it's light."

"Let's see how you enjoy this!" Kai chuckled. "Up for seconds! Corona Flash Barrage!" Again the light flickered about the room. "That's the thing about light. That's why it is more powerful than the darkness. The darkness only knows how to conceal and hide; nothing more to it than that. However, light is a little different. It deceives and manipulates as well as conceals. Usually you depict light as something pure. The reality is that light isn't pure, just as Darkness isn't evil. In the end, it all depends on how it'll be used."

"The darkness within the light, just as the light within the darkness. So it's a never ending cycle. Darkness can inhibit the light just as light can inhibit the darkness." Sora dodged and evaded again, as best he could, anticipating when Kai would strike. "I have to somehow figure out how to detect the darkness within the light." Sora stood still for a moment or two and then gazed about in his mind. He could only see the flashes of light, but now darkness. But as he concentrated even more, he soon realized that there was a source of light that had an aura of darkness accumulating in it. He saw it approach him. Even despite pulsating to deceive, the darkness could not be hidden. Sora stretched out the keyblade in front of him and met the iron tusk of Kai.

"What in the world!" Kai uttered. He vanished again and struck at Sora again, but again, Sora blocked. Sora then struck back, striking the general across the shoulder. "But how did he know? How is he doing this?" The barrage of light faded, leaving the two combatants to face each other openly. "How are you managing how to predict my movements?"

"That's simple." Sora uttered. "As there is light in darkness, there can be darkness in light. Even the purest of things can be used by evil, just as the most foreboding and sinister of things can be used for good. I detected the darkness in your heart, the evil essence that has accumulated with every life you take. It seems to grow stronger when you were going in for the kill."

"You have gained a new skill in the midst of battle, just like that! Despite my speed, you managed to evade, or block my attacks?"

"Speed had nothing to do with it. The continuous barrage of light was used for the major deception. Its barrage of flashing entities catches me off guard allowing you the opportunity to strike me. The reality is, you were only casually walking up to me. It was due to the lights that I was able to be so easily caught of guard."-

"Your perception is better than I had imagined. If only Riku had put up a better fight. I can see now that you are the better of the two."-

"You're wrong." Sora uttered, clutching his keyblade. "Riku would've been able to last this long. The only problem is that he can sometimes allow his emotions to take the best of him."

"Well it doesn't matter though. You may be able to see my movements now. But once I start attacking at full speed, you'll never be able to react in time. You still have the reaction time of a normal human, so it shouldn't be too much of a challenge. All I have to do is use my speed to defeat you."-

"Then I have no other choice." Sora closed his eyes. "I must unleash everything I have. This is for Riku and Kairi. Their very lives depend upon my victory."

"Now, you will die!" Kai began to charge head on against Sora. But as he drew nearer, he felt a sudden surge of energy enter the room. He was completely overwhelmed by what he sensed. "This energy, where is it coming from?" He then traced the source back to Sora. "Is it the key bearer? No, it can't. There's no way that he could accumulate that kind of strength." But as Kai continued his charge, he suddenly saw Sora's eyes open. But instead of those innocent, baby blue eyes, he was confronted by evil, possessed, yellow eyes. Immediately, Kai was filled with a great fear and backed off from his attack. "Those eyes? What's with those eyes?"

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"That energy." Kai uttered. "Where…where did you get that type of energy? When I sensed the surge of this energy, it wasn't the power of a teenage boy, but rather that of a wild animal, a wild animal who'd feel no emotion at the thought of killing another. Those eyes are like that of a manslayer. And this energy is even equal to that of…of a Saiyan."

"You can thank Cuchulain for giving me the power of the rage. And you can thank Vegeta for giving me this new strength."-

"Vegeta? How do you know Vegeta?"-

"I encountered him not but yesterday."-

"So that meddlesome Saiyan Prince is still being defiant as usual, eh?" Kai suddenly smirked. "Then this is the first time that I've actually met a foe worth battling."

But as he finished his statement, Sora suddenly attack him full force. Kai didn't even have time to react and was struck by the handle of Sora's keyblade. He was sent hurdling back. Then again Sora suddenly appeared behind him and knocked him into the air. Kai flew up towards the high ceiling, but managed to regain his stamina.

"I didn't even see his movement." Kai said to himself. "He's moving to fast even for me to keep up."

"What's the matter, Kai!" Sora uttered, in a sarcastic manner. "You not feeling as strong as you thought you were!"

"Silence you!" Kai shouted. "Let's see how you like this type of light!" Kai suddenly fired three energy beams at Sora. Sora however, dodged them easily and the impact of the energy waves caused a massive series of explosions. Sora dashed across the walls at incredible speed. Kai saw his movements and fired another energy wave. But Sora only appeared and picked Kai to the ground. Kai retaliated and struck with his iron rod, but the key bearer was agile and easily evaded. He then used the hilt of his keyblade and rammed it into the shinobi's gut. Kai bent over, trying to ease the pain. Blood dripped from his lip now.

"This can't be." Kai said. "This can't be! This can't be! How can you be gaining the upper hand like this! Just a minute ago, you were under my thumb! Now, I can't even lay a finger on you! It's like fighting a Super Saiyan!"

"The situation is equivalent to that." Sora implied. "Because I have both the Saiyan power and the strength of the rage in my favor, my power has grown to over ten times its original level."

"You…you will not get away with this insolence! I am General Kai, leader of the Cavendish Shinobis! I will not allow myself to be defeated by a mere boy!" Kai suddenly lunged forward and struck Sora in the face. He attacked again, slugging him in the gut. He then attacked again and again, pummeling Sora from all sides. "Now take this, Boy!" Kai fired an energy wave, point blank into Sora's face. But Sora evaded the attack and elbowed Kai in the gut. He then began his pummel and knocked the Shinobi about. With one powerful strike, he slashed the keyblade across Kai, breaking the entire front of his armor. Kai fell backward to the ground.

"You still have some good fighting spirit in you still I see." Sora said. Kai staggered to his feet.

"I can't believe that I shed blood for this trash!" Kai implied to himself. "I've never had my blood shed in battle, ever! How can this be! I don't understand, I'm an elite warrior! The best shinobi that has ever lived! This has gone too far! I've been procrastinating for too long! This time I finish it!"

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Kai turned to Sora, a sneer streaked across his face.

"You've insulted me for the last time, Sora!"-

"Sora isn't here, Kai! He would never take pleasure in killing you without mercy! I however am different! I will assure you a swift and painless death!"-

"No, you're not Sora! Sora would never take pleasure in ending one's life! If you are not Sora, then who are you!"-

"You can just call me the Keyblade Hound!"-

"Then I will see you dead, Keyblade Hound! I will battle you for the sake of the Empire and for my pride!"-

"You never could get it through your thick skull that this battle is out of your favor!"-

"If I must die, I will die as a noble member of the Dark Empire!" Kai suddenly surged up into the sky. "And if I must go to hell, I will take you with me! Listen to me Keyblade Hound! At the distance, you won't be able to effectively attack me without me detecting your movements! Today you will witness my most powerful attack! The ultimate light element attack that you ever did see! My Mega Flash Cannon!" Kai worked his way to the other side of the large chamber.

"Easy enough for me. I can easily dodge your attack and then finish you when you're at your weakest."-

"You just don't get it do you Keyblade Hound! Even if you do manage to dodge the bulk off the beam, the wave itself is locked on to your energy signal! So no matter how you dodge it, you will never be able to evade the might of the Mega Flash Cannon!"-

"Then I have no choice either!" Sora began to power up to his fullest. "The only way for us to settle this is for me to fire an energy wave as well!"-

"Hah! You're over your head boy! You may obtain the strength of a Saiyan, but you haven't the slightest clue of what kind of stress an energy attack has on the body! The experience will be new to you! Your body will have no more energy left and when that happens, I will go in for the kill because unlike you, I have experienced the stress of an energy wave's aftermath and I know how to adjust!"-

"Then, there's only one way to find out!"-

"Impudent pup!" Kai roared. "If you're so willing to die in such a fashion, then so be it! Give my regards to oblivion! Mega Flash Cannon!" A power energy wave was deployed and went screaming towards Sora. But Sora was ready.

"Galick Gun!" Sora shouted and deployed his own powerful attack. The two energy waves crashed into each other.

"He's done it! But how can his energy attack be as powerful as mine!" Kai uttered. The battle lasted for three minutes and each was butting everything they had into the duel. But Sora, not familiar with the immense stress of the body during an energy duel, began to waver. And this did not go unnoticed by Kai. "You see? You feel the pressure mounting now! You've gone beyond your limits, boy! Even you cannot fully master over the stress of the body in the first try! You'll eventually cave it!" Kai thrust impulses through his beam and knocked Sora's own wave back. Sora could feel his energy slipping from him.

"Maybe I've gone over my head alright." He thought in his mind. "Despite my new abilities, I'm still not strong enough."

"Now Die!" Kai shouted as he pushed Sora's energy beam further back. But Sora suddenly realized what he had to do.

"No! I can't lose to him!" Sora uttered. "As far as I know, I may be the last to save Kairi! And failure in this situation isn't an option!" Sora unleashed a sudden hidden strength in his heart and retaliated by thrusting a very powerful impulse through his beam. Instantly, his energy overcame Kai's own energy and pushed the shinobi's attack back.

"This cannot be!" Kai shouted as he saw the eminent doom. Completely overpowered, Kai was caught in Sora's beam and sent hurling towards the iron walls. On impact, there was a massive explosion that caused the entire chamber to rupture.

Outside of the chamber, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were caught in the tremor that was caused as a result of the attack.

"What was that?" Goofy uttered. "An Earthquake?"

"Without a doubt." Donald replied. "But where did it come from?"

"Uh…underground?"-

"I know that, you buffoon! I mean what caused it!"

"Well, I sure hope it wasn't coming from that battle against Kai!" Mickey implied.

As the dust settled and the light faded, Sora looked to see that the entire inner wall had been incinerated, melted, and deformed. The soil behind it was charred and burnt.

"I did it." Sora uttered. He had returned to normal now and was completely exhausted. "I actually did it." His body had been overstressed by the intense energy duel that he barely had enough energy to stand. He fell to the ground and became as limp as a wet noodle. But he was happy though. He had done the impossible. Or so he thought. Sora suddenly heard movement coming from the impact zone. This rustling broke the silence of the room. Sora lifted his head as best he could and saw General Kai staggering to his feet.

"Very good, Sora." Kai implied. "I never would have thought you could have pulled it off. But once again I stand correct. Because of my experience with engaging in such energy duels, my body has developed well enough to withstand most of the strains that are usually experienced the first time. You on the other hand have spent up every ounce of energy in you body. You can't even lift your head up, let alone stand.

"I feel so numb and my body so heavy." Sora uttered. "Could he be right all along?" But Sora began to move slightly. With all his strength, he staggered to his feet.

"Unbelievable. You managed to stand up again, even after deploying all your energy in that attack. But your power has depleted to almost nothing."-

"No more ether, no more potion, I have no senzu beans, nor anymore MP to effectively restore my strength. All of it was used to contribute to my efforts in this battle. I have only a little energy left."-

"Now that you have been drained of all your strength, this final attack should finish you off with no problems whatsoever." Kai unleashed his hidden blade from the iron tusk. The same blade he used to wound Sora back at Halloween Town. "This time, I will not use the blade to slash open your gut. This time, I go for your throat!"

"I have to somehow finish him with one strike. One strike only. If he stands after that, then it's all over for me." He will tend to strike me down with only one blow as well. "The only way to counter his attack is to strike before he does. The only attack I have left that may be capable of finishing off Kai with one swift attack is…" Sora turned the keyblade backwards and held it as if a sword ready to be drawn from its sheath. The art of Battoujutsu. "I don't know if the keyblade is suitable for Battoujutsu because of its straight shaft. But whether it's suitable, or not, I can't allow that issue to cloud my vision. One flaw in this attack could prove to be fatal. I have no other choice!"

"Die Sora!" Kai suddenly vanished from sight and attack head on. Sora closed his eyes and concentrated. Then, like a flash of light, he deployed the keyblade. There was a sudden clash and the two warriors found themselves opposite each other. There was a moment of silence between the two. Then, suddenly, Sora caught his shoulder. It had received a deep cut from Kai's sword. Kai chuckled. "So it ends here then. After all this time, after that final attack, it is all over…"

Suddenly, Kai collapsed to the ground, a massive cut streaked across his chest. Sora staggered to his feet and walked over to the dying general.

"What was that attack?" Kai uttered.

"That was the attack I learned in the 'Rurouni Realm.'" Sora implied. "Compliments of Kenshin Himura, it is called the Amakakeru ryu no Hirameki."-

"The Amakakeru ryu no Hirameki, eh? Quite an impressive attack." Kai's mouth was now coughing out blood. "And so this is where it ends, the line of the most powerful shinobis. I have killed so many for the glory of the Empire. It was fun while it lasted." Kai looked at Sora and those baby blue eyes of his. "Don't look at me like that, Sora. I much preferred the look…of the Keyblade Hound. The life of the mightiest shinobi…ends here. Take the information disk." Kai reached under his tattered armor and handed the information disk to Sora, along with an energy icon. Sora suddenly felt his body fill with an new aura of energy. "You have bested me for the last time…Sora…so you deserve these. Use them…to your disposal." Sora took the items from Kai. "And so I die…with no regrets…"

"Can you really throw the value of your life away like that?" Sora asked.

"I have found…the ultimate value of my life… So show no sympathy, Sora… because at least I know…that I died…gallantly as a soldier…in…battle…"

With that, Kai closed his eyes and lay dead upon the ground. Sora could only gaze at the face of his former enemy, who was now in eternal sleep. Just thirty minutes ago, these two had declared their causes and now it was over. An eternity seemed to pass between the two in battle. But now that Kai lay dead, it all seemed as if only a matter of seconds has passed. Sora could only look on. Finally, as words of sympathy, Sora bid farewell to the mightiest of all shinobis.

"Farewell…General Kai…" Sora uttered. With those final words, Sora departed the chamber.

He eventually reached the door at the base of the tree. He crawled out of the hole and lay prostrated on the green grass.

"Hey!" Goofy shouted from afar. "Sora's back! Sora's back!"

"Hurray!" Mickey added.

"How'd it go?" Donald asked.

"I…have…it…" Sora uttered, presenting the disk before the gang.

"That's great!" Mickey chuckled.

"We're so close to finishing this trek." Donald added. Sora smiled. Suddenly a voice uttered in the air.

"Congratulations." It said. Sora looked up to see who had said that.

"Who's there?" he asked. Then, from behind the old oak tree, Lord Thundro appeared.

"So you have managed to defeat my old pupil."-

"Oh, I'm sorry."-

"No need to be. Kai must've died with no regret am right?"-

"That's what he said to me."-

"Then do not dwell on his death. Kai had died for a cause, which he believed in. There is no greater cause than that." Thundro kneeled next to Sora and healed him, repairing his wounds, restoring his energy, and mending his clothing to be as good as new. Sora stood up and stretched.

"Thank you, Thundro." He said, smiling.

"Tell me, Sora." Thundro uttered. "Where is your friend, Riku?" Sora's smile suddenly diminished and he could only look down at his feet.

"I don't know."-

"I see." Thundro walked passed the group. "Well, I'm sure wherever he is, he's just fine."

"Wait! What were you doing here anyway?"-

"I detected your battle going on, so I came to investigate. But it seems that there is no need for further investigation now that I know the outcome of the battle." Thundro glanced back at Sora. "You and your friends take care of yourself and I hope that you find Riku and Kairi. That is the one cause to which you fight. Never lose value of it, or your purpose of fighting will become meaningless." Thundro continued to walk away.

"Wait!" Sora said. "Where are you going?"-

"I no longer need to be here. I've come only to say good bye." Thundro uttered.

"Good bye?"-

"That is right. I have helped you out for the last time. I must go and engage in battle far from here."-

"Then you take care."-

"Same goes to you."-

Thundro only nodded and then flew off into the horizon. Sora then turned to his friends.

"The final clue." He uttered. "The final clue that'll lead us to Arakis."

"And to Kairi." Donald added. They went back to the gummi ship and decoded the message. But this time, instead of just mindless text, the image of General Kai emerged.

"It's General Kai." Mickey uttered.

_"Sora,"_ the message began, _"If you are receiving this message, then I am already defeated. I come bearing the message that His Excellency Lord Arakis wished for me to relay to you. He will be awaiting you at the city of __Vandor__. However, he wishes for you to come alone and duel him in a one on one fight. He has set terms for the duel, which you will receive when you confront him personally. Take the enclosed wrist band that came with this message and use it to clear yourself of the security system within the city. It is absolutely vital that you keep this wrist band on you at all times, if you value your life that is. Farewell, Sora and good luck."_

The transmission ended then. Sora saw the wrist band in the disk. He took it and strapped it around his right wrist, just under his gloves cover. He then looked at his friends.

"To Vandor then." Sora uttered.

"Right!" Donald said.

"Our final destination!" Mickey added.

"The final battle." Goofy said.

The rockets ignited and the gummi ship was on its way to its final destination, to the capital city of the Dark Empire, the very center of Imperial activity, the city of Vandor.


	4. Confronting His Excellency

Confronting His Excellency

Vandor, the capital city of the Dark Empire, a magnificent site it was with its high walls and fortified defenses. It was at its magnificent gates that Sora and the KH team landed their gummi ship.

"So this is the city of Vandor is it?" Sora uttered. "The very center of the Empire itself."

"Gawrsh." Goofy said. "Looks really inipi…intimi…ipinity…"

"Intimidating." Donald explained.

"That's it."-

Sora took firm grasp of his keyblade.

"Well, guys," Sora uttered, "from here on out, I go in alone." He stepped out of the gummi ship and worked his way to the massive gates of the city.

"Good luck, Sora."-

"Thanks. I've been trusting my luck a lot more than in the old days." Sora waved farewell and continued on his way. He entered the great gates and gazed about at this grand city.

"Are you the boy known as Sora?" a voice said from the entry. Sora looked to see a rather familiar face.

"Vegeta?" he uttered. "What…what are you doing here?"

"Heh, so I take you know that worthless Saiyan do you?" the man said. "He's an abomination to my family blood line. He is my ancestral descendent."

"Your descendent? And who might you be?"-

"I am Lord Exavier Crassus. Lead independent strategist of the Dark Empire and second in command of the Death Lords. His Excellency, Master Arakis, has asked me to meet you here and lead you to where he awaits you."-

"Then please lead the way."-

Crassus and Sora boarded a transport and made their way to the interior of the city. Along the way, Sora spotted a large body of troops marching down the thoroughfare in ranks of twenty. Their columns were long at least two hundred each.

"Soldiers?" Sora uttered. "Where are they going?"

"I'll tell you if you want, though it is of little matter to someone like you." Crassus replied. "For your information, forces of Saiyan warriors have broken through our defenses at the city of Vembria and are threatening to break communication between Gombria and Vandor. Therefore, we are sending out Deltan class mobile droids to the front."

Sora watched as each rank passed by the transport and eventually ended near the close interior. The transport eventually reached a large dome building that seemed to stretch for miles on end. The transport worked its way into the interior of the building and great neck speed. Finally, it came to a halt before a series of lift tubes in the buildings very center.

"This is as far as I go." Crassus uttered. "From now you, you're on your own. What you will do is take one of these lifts to the very bottom floor. Once you reach the lowest level, you go down the southern corridor. Go straight for the room at the very end of that corridor. That is where Lord Arakis will await you."

"Thank you." Sora uttered.

"Don't thank me, kid. After all that you've done to halt the Empire's progress, I have a good mind to kill you myself. However, to defy one of the Three Excellencies would mean an offense punishable by death." Crassus closed the doors and the transporter scurried away and an impressively fast pace.

Sora looked at the tall transparent tube-like structures and couldn't help but stand in awe at the sight before him. He pressed the down button and entered one of the lifts. The lift transported him downward, lower and lower. The place was silent and dark. Only the lights of each level could be seen as the lift descended deeper and deeper into the lowest levels of the city.

Finally, the lift stopped and opened up. Sora walked out and using one of the portable hovercrafts began his trek down the dark southern corridor. There were a series of lights that illuminated the long hall and the hovercraft worked its way down it at a very fast pace. Within a period of at least ten minutes, or so, he eventually made his way to the very last door at the end of the hall. Sora cautiously stepped out and entered through the large double doors. He gazed into to see a path of lights guiding the way. The path of lights seemed to stretch for hundreds of yards. Sora followed them one at a time. But as he stepped under the twelfth light, he heard a voice call out.

"I see that you have finally made it, Sora." The voice uttered.

"Is that you Arakis?" Sora asked.

"Yes, it is I, Sora, the mighty Lord Arakis." The room suddenly illuminated from end to end, revealing a plain, yet very large, room that had been painted white. Sora gazed about and saw Arakis standing not more than fifty yards away from him. "So we finally meet again and perhaps for the last time."

"Before we begin, I would like to know where Riku is! General Kai told me that you'd tell me where he is."-

"I won't hide anything from you, Sora. Riku has been put under the custody of General Ameba."-

"Put under custody? Where at?"-

"I do not know that vital information. I gave the custody privileges to Ameba and I haven't heard anything from him since."-

"Riku…" Sora gazed down at the ground, fearing the fate of his friend.

"But now to the matter at hand." Arakis pulled out his sword, a straight sword. "You've come here to defeat me and rescue your friend Kairi at last am I correct?"

"You should know that by now. What else would I be here for?"-

"No need to be brash now." Arakis fingered the sharpened steel of his blade. "Tell me, Sora, do you know the difference between a bout and a duel?"

"Not that I know of."-

"The difference between a bout and a duel is this. In a bout, the two combatants facing each other may fight with no holds barred. They may use every technique, every skill, every type of strength and cunning they can possibly muster in order to emerge victorious. In other words, total war. However, a duel is slightly different. In a duel there are limitations to what one can do. One must abide by a certain order of rules and laws. Therefore, Sora, I challenge you to a duel!"-

"OK, so you challenged me to a duel, so what are your terms?" Sora asked.

"Simply this." Arakis began to explain. "One, we use only our sword skills and techniques. Two, we can only abide by the use of the present weapons we have. Any hidden weapons used will be a violation of the conduct. Three, there will be no increase in the level of power beyond the five level mark. Four, the use of spells, or any other form of energy attack, whether they are energy waves, or elemental attacks, is strictly prohibited."

"So in other words, we use only our sword skills is that right."-

"Just the use of our blades, nothing more than that. The first one to land ten cuts on his opponent wins."-

"The first one to inflict ten cuts?"-

"Yes, that'll be the limit." Arakis turned about and stood not but ten yards from Sora's reach. "However, there is a consequence."

"What kind of a consequence."-

"If you win, then I shall let you go in peace. You will be allowed to take Kairi with you and you may return home after that. The Empire will no longer interfere with affairs of Destiny Island."-

"And if I lose?"-

"If you lose, then I will kill both you and Kairi. As far as I'm concerned, you two are just costing us money. And useless baggage has no purpose behind these walls."-

"If you try to kill me, then I won't hold back!"-

"Neither would I." Arakis drew his blade in front of him. Sora unleashed his keyblade.

"A keyblade, eh?' Arakis uttered. "I see you've had an upgrade in weaponry."

"You might say that. I'm more comfortable with the keyblade anyway."-

"Really, well let's see if the keyblade can match up with the Imperial fencer."-

The two began to circle on another, watching each other's moves.

Suddenly, Arakis lunged forward and clashed with Sora's keyblade, the two went head to head, clashing at one another. The skill displayed between the two was excellent. Fighting at the same level of strength, both Sora and Arakis were completely equal.

"So this is what if feels like to fight at his level." Arakis uttered. "Quite invigorating to say the least. Perhaps if I were to stay at this level, I might actually learn something from this boy."

It was then that Sora lunged with the keyblade and managed to cut Arakis's sleeve.

"Aha!" Sora shouted. "That's one for me! Nine more to go!"

"Quite impressive." Arakis chuckled. "Quite impressive indeed. However, you only scored one hit so far. You still have nine more to go. And believe me, it's a lot tougher when you're limited to only using specific techniques."

"Well, as far as I can see, I've done pretty well." Sora dodge rolled and struck again from below. He lunged upward and struck at Arakis. Again Arakis dodged too late and Sora managed to cut his other sleeve. "That's two for me! Eight more times and Kairi is well in my hands."

"A hit," Arakis commented, "A very formidable hit. I must admit that you're pretty good."

Sora dodged rolled and dodge rolled and struck again, from behind, slashing at Arakis. Arakis quickly blocked the attack, but the keyblade only cut and grazed his shoulder.

"That's already three down!" Sora chuckled again. "Sora three, Arakis nothing!"

"Very good," Arakis said, "Your skills have improved a great deal."

"Hey wait a minute." Sora uttered. "How come you're not more concerned about this? Are you trying to let me win?"

"Not exactly, I just needed to see how well you deployed your attacks. And you know what they say, information regarding your enemy is highly vital. However, if you want me to show how well I can strike you, then I'll gladly show you how it is done." Arakis suddenly began to spin his blade about like a top. Sora was astounded at what he saw.

"You…you have the ability to twirl your blade in a 360 degree spin using only one hand?" he asked.

"Indeed I can. I can do many things that you haven't even begun to imagine." Arakis suddenly lunged forward with the blade still spinning. He struck at Sora, but the young key bearer only dodged and deflected the sword, knocking it out of its spin. However Arakis gripped the handle tightly and side slashed from behind. Sora dodged as best he could, but the blade sliced across his shoulder and split the leather of his jacket.

"What just happened?" Sora asked.

"That is what I call the windmill thrust." Arakis chuckled. "It's one of the weaker attacks of my arsenal. Though an easy target when spinning, the speed to which it travels causes my opponents to underestimate the strength of the spin and usually add too little, or too much force behind their block. This distortion allows me to quickly grip the handle and transform the spin into a side slash." Arakis lay the blade onto his shoulder. "So the windmill thrust is like a decoy, a shield, and a deceptive attack all rolled into one neat little package. It can be used against head on thrusts and swings and can be turned from a defensive maneuver to an offensive maneuver without any openings."

"Man," Sora uttered as he saw the blood trickled from the wound, "he got me good."

"So the score is now 1 to 3 I think."-

"That was a clever attack, but I'll make sure not to fall for such a strike again."-

"Perhaps, you won't, but then again…" Arakis suddenly attacked again and the two clashed their blades together, "you may never know the outcome when you see the same technique."

"Well, here's a little something for you!" Sora shouted. He lunged forth using his Sonic Blade against the mighty Death Lord. However, Arakis saw the attack coming straight at him.

"Nice try, Sora, but do you really expect something like that to work on me?" Arakis quickly dodged the strike.

"It's not over yet!" Sora shouted. Arakis turned to see Sora rebound with a second strike. Arakis dodged in time again, letting Sora pass harmlessly by. But again Sora retaliated, thrusting a third time.

"Toro, Toro!" Arakis chuckled. "Like a bullfight." Sora passed again and again, at least six times and all six times, Arakis managed to dodge the attack. Finally, Sora tried for the seventh time, but the Imperial had grown tired of the attack. "This is all fun and all, but I'm getting rather bored with this back and forth, Sonic Blade technique."

In the final stride, Arakis leaped straight into the air and lunged downward, with his sword stretched out in front of him. Sora turned to see the blade coming straight at him. He dodged the attack, but the blade had already struck at his side. It cut Sora's side and pierced straight through his jacket. Sora rolled away, his leather jacket being cut from the impact point to the opened front. Blood began to trickle down Sora's side, smearing his white shirt.

"Again, I strike you, Sora." Arakis uttered as he pulled the sword from out of the ground. "That's two hits for me now, one more hit and then we'll be tide at three to three."

"Damn it." Sora uttered. "I'm getting to careless now. I have to focus. Already he's starting to catch up with me. I have to be more careful about how I deploy my attacks." Sora turned to face Arakis again. Arakis, with his hand at his side, stood vigilant.

"Tell me something, Sora." Arakis asked. "Are you always this tense when it comes to fighting?"

"Of course not, but I really don't have time to relax. I have only one chance, just one chance to fight and save Kairi. If I fail, then it's all up for me."-

"Are you afraid of making that one single mistake? You don't concentrate hard enough on the fight because you let a single thought of doubt and judgment enter your mind?"-

"What point are you trying to make?"-

"Only this," Arakis attacked again and struck at Sora's keyblade. Sora blocked and the two began to clash again, "you mustn't allow yourself to harden. Become durable in battle, don't be so uptight."-

"Well, I can't always go into battle like it was a day at the beach."-

Suddenly, Arakis grabbed hold of Sora, punched him in the face with the hilt of his sword and then slid the sword across his chest, cutting his shirt and his delicate skin. Sora backed off, taking off his jacket. He crouched down, his keyblade stretched out in front of him.

"If that's the case," Arakis uttered, "Then you will never know the art of battle."

"All I know about the art of battle is that there are two types of outcomes." Sora explained. "Those who win and those who lose."

"And tell me why there is always a loser?"-

"One must be willing to sacrifice what they have for the sake of, not only the other, but for themselves as well."-

"And that is a sign of weakness?"-

"Of course not!" Sora attacked again, charging head on against his foe. But Arakis was quick to defend and fended off the strike. "Weakness is only when that side decides to abandon their cause!"

"But is doing so a bad thing?"-

"Sometimes, when one side believes that they've suffered enough and that their cause isn't worth the expense of lives; that is when they must make the ultimate sacrifice and surrender, or yield."-

"That may be a well accepted philosophy when it comes to large scale battles that involve people, resources, and a cause, but what of these menial little squabbles between two individuals. There is no one else involved besides the two opposing individuals."-

"The scenario is different, but the concept is the same."-

Sora lunged forward again, side slashing, Arakis dodged the strike, leaping of Sora's head. He landed and behind Sora and side slashed as well. Sora dodge rolled again and leaped towards Arakis at a lung again. But the Imperial only stepped aside, letting Sora pass harmlessly by. The young man leaped back to his feet and crouched down, waiting for Arakis to make his move.

"The concept is the same, that's true. However, the philosophy I'm trying to point out to you still remains to be unseen by you." Arakis attacked full speed. Sora saw the attack and he too lunged forward. The two collided and their blades passed one another. In the end, both warriors were opposite each other. There was a sudden silence between the two.

Just then, Sora grasped at his chest. A second cut had been made.

"You were a little careless back there, weren't you?" Arakis pointed out.

"You should talk." Sora uttered. Arakis looked to see that his left cheek had been cut. He wiped the blood from his face.

"Excellent. You've actually managed to strike me again. However, the score is still tied, four to four."-

"Don't worry. I'll change those odds soon enough."-

"A little overconfident aren't we?"-

"I could say the same about you."-

"Well, I guess you have me there." Arakis tapped the flat side of his blade gently on the surface of his fingers. "However, it appears that the tension is beginning to rise. Your heart has begun to speed up in its beating. The sweat continues to drip down your face. That is either from sheer exhaustion, or perhaps anxiety. Maybe a combination of the two. However if you want to win then you'll have to figure out how not to be so tense."

"That's easy for him to say." Sora thought to himself. "He has all the time in the world, plus he has absolute power on his side. To add, he has even greater fights to worry about. This fight with me is just an exhibition match as far as he's concerned. If he loses, then that's that. He goes away to face another enemy somewhere else and the battle continues all over again. But for me, if I lose, I lose everything, including my life. To add, Riku and Kairi may also be killed because of my loss. Arakis did say that we were taking up space in the Empire."

"Come now, Sora." Arakis said. "Let us continue shall we?"

"He may not have much to worry about, but I do." Sora once again drew up his keyblade. He then attacked again with all his might. "I have so much to fight for, so much to battle for, I can't afford to lose. But can that be helped? Can I prevent myself from losing? But what if I do lose? Then my trek here would have been for nothing."

Suddenly, as Sora went in for another strike, Arakis twisted just to the side and made a side slash to Sora's other side. Sora fell to the ground, his keyblade falling not too far from him. Arakis stood up, his sword at his side.

"You're losing it." Arakis uttered. "If you're not going to take this fight seriously, then you might as well just sit and wait for me to kill you. I have broken our little tie. It is now five to four." Sora stood up again, picking up his keyblade. "Perhaps it was a waste of my time to try and fight you. Riku was right, you are weak."

"What did you say?"-

"I heard it from Riku's own mouth. He said that you were weak and as far I can see I have no right to judge his opinion since he was right all along."-

"Riku actually said I'm weak?"-

"Did I stutter? That's why he left your group. It was because you kept postponing when it came rescuing Kairi, isn't it."-

"No, you're wrong! I wanted to save Kairi more than anyone else! But there were others out there who needed help! There were situations that we couldn't ignore!"-

"You could have just let it all go and not interfere, but you had to meddle in Imperial affairs didn't you! Because of your meddling, I will see you and your friends killed! All of them, including Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, and all your old comrades who fought along side you against the Heartless! If you had decided to maintain your course and fight only the members of the Cavendish Shinobis, then if you had lost today, I would kill only you and your other friends would be allowed to return home in peace. However, after everything that's happened, that is no longer a guarantee."-

"If we had decided not to intervene, then thousands more, if not millions would've had to suffer and die from your onslaught."-

"But what are they to you, Sora? They are just the nameless masses that still resist the might of the Empire?"

"You're wrong, each of those people have a name and their own individual lives. I can remember members of those worlds who had fought and suffered to keep the Empire at bay as best they could. Van Flyheight, Heero Yuy, Quatre Raberba Winner, Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, Jim Hawkins, Ico, Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara, Hajime Saito, Kaoru Kamiya, the Oniwaban group, Son Goku, Son Goten, Vegeta, Cuchulain, Lu Xun, Lu Bu, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonheart, Yuffie. They all put their lives on the line in order to prevent the Empire from further expansion!"

"And yet several of those worlds still fell when we retaliated."-

"At least you were deprived of certain elements that would've allowed to gain a strong advantage!"-

"They can easily be compensated for."-

"To you it may be just a job, just a game to expand the boundaries of Imperial territory, but to them and people like me, your game is a matter of life and death, a matter of freedom and enslavement! That is why I can no longer let you get away with this!"-

"But you'll never be able to defeat me when there are so many ideas running through your head. It was because of your continuous dwelling on the situation of your friends that allowed me to break the tie in my favor."-

"Stop your monologues already! They're giving me a headache!"-

"Not as much as your incompetence is."-

"Quiet!" Sora lunged again, attacking with nothing, but his hatred. He attacked head on against Arakis, who was calm and collect when it came to fighting. As best he could, he tried to strike at Arakis with all he had, but the mighty Death Lord easily evaded and blocked his every attack.

"This isn't good." Arakis chuckled. "You're getting emotional."

"You keep your opinions to yourself!" Sora shouted, angrily.

"But in your present state, you cannot hope to defeat me! It's because you're weak! Just as Riku said!" Arakis side slashed again he further cut Sora, this time across the back. Sora stumbled to the ground, now injured with six cuts. The effects of the battle were taking their toll as the blood continued to seep from his wounds. "That's six wounds already, Sora. Three more for me before I make the tenth and final blow."

"I can't afford to lose! Not today!" Sora again attacked wit hall his might and the two went into intense clashing of their blades. It was a spectacle that could not be rivaled. However, despite the effort Sora put into it. Despite his focus on the cause, despite his heart and soul put into this battle, he still could not strike at Arakis.

At that moment, Arakis struck again, cutting his way through Sora inflicting another cut in the process.

"Tsk, tsk, Sora." Arakis uttered. "That's seven already. At this rate, you might never see your friends again."

"But how?" Sora uttered. "How could I go down that easily? I was focused, I had my cause flowing through my mind and heart. I knew what I was fighting for. But how come I'm losing ground? If I lose anymore, it's all over for me. Is it because I'm just not good enough? It is because I'm not as skilled as Arakis?"

"That's not the case at all." Arakis placed his blade on his shoulder and turned to confront Sora. "Your skill and strength are equal to my own right now. Our power levels have remained equal from the start. However, it is the manner of how you are fighting this battle that is allowing you to lose. You are focusing too much on the cause to which you are fighting for. As a result, you think of the 'what ifs' and are starting to question the outcome, or consequences. As a result, your timing and reaction is being thrown off completely."

"But I only have one chance."-

"That's right and as far as I can tell, if you continue conducting yourself in the same manner as you have throughout the entire battle, then that one chance will never be fulfilled."-

"What is it that I'm doing wrong?" But just then, Sora saw Arakis coming straight at him, thrusting his sword in front of him. Sora attempted to block the attack, but though he was able to knock blade of its course, he still received a cut across the forearm. He fell to his knees.

"You might as well enjoy your last few minutes of life." Arakis uttered. "Your downfall is inevitable now. I have already managed to cut you eight times in the duration of the battle. One more cut and then I can go for the kill."

"Is it really over for me?" Sora only lay on his knees. For that instant, he lost all hope, all chances of success. But from out of the corner of his mind, he could hear Riku's voice.

_"Giving up already?"_ the voice cried out._ "Come on, Sora, I thought you were stronger than that."_

"Riku…" Sora suddenly saw a flash of his past. Off when he and Riku would spar on the beach. They would tumble and brawl, but they didn't care about the outcome of their sparring matches. The reason was because they had fun. To them, sparring was a game, nothing more. Sora could remember every word Riku had uttered that one time, after a critical spar.

_"That was a real work out wouldn't you say, Sora?" Riku uttered._

_ "You were really tough." Sora replied._

_ "Well, you weren't much of a pushover I can tell you that."-_

_ "Tell me, Riku, how would you act if this were a real fight?"-_

_ "If this were a real fight, then the possibilities are endless. The only difference in a real fight is that you are fighting for a cause and most importantly, you life. But despite this, you must always remember,r Sora. Whether it is a fight for life and death, or just a practice spar, the main thing is that it's still a game. And when it comes to a game, you must always remember that you win some you lose some."_

"You win some, you lose some." Sora uttered. "Could it really be that simple?"

"Sora," Arakis said, "I know that you've lost all hope, but please don't let it end in shame."

Suddenly Sora stood up and turned to face Arakis. But instead of dissent, Sora had a smile streaked across his face.

"It isn't over yet."-

"I see. You've lost all hope so now you'll freelance it. The best way to go I think."-

Arakis and Sora clashed their blades again and went into sudden hand to hand combat. The clashing lasted for ten minutes. But with one fatal swoop, Sora dodge rolled passed Arakis and cut him at the leg. Arakis, shocked at the outcome, gazed down to see his pant leg had been severed.

"I think the score is now five to eight."-

"How did he do that?" Arakis thought to himself. "Could it be that he's somehow managed to grasp the true art of battle?"

Arakis went on the offensive again and the two clashed for a further five minutes, their blades never blind to seeing an opening. But once again, Sora found a weak spot and lunged his keyblade. The keyblade severed the red chevrons of Arakis's left arm.

"That's six to eight now." said Sora. "It seems that I'm catching up."

"I take it by this sudden turn of events and this boost of confidence that you have found the meaning of battle." Arakis uttered.

"I sure did. To me, this fight is just like one of the old sparring matches Riku and I used to have on the beach."-

"Excellent. Then you have really found the essence of battle! Then, let us enjoy our little match!"

Again the two clashed with all their hearts, striking, evading, lunging, rolling, dodging, blocking. The way their conducted their blades was perfect. Barely any openings were visible. Sora suddenly leaped over Arakis's head and slashed at him from behind. Arakis turned in the nick of time, but he had suffered yet another cut on his right shoulder blade. Sora now scored seven to eight. Arakis again attacked and the two fought fiercely with their blades causing sparks. Keyblade and Imperial fencer taking in blows to each other, but not to the users wielding them.

"Sora's mind is free of fault and doubt." Arakis said to himself. "Now, he is perfect."

Sora struck again, lunging his blade at Arakis and cutting him at the side. The score was now eight to eight and a tie was reestablished.

"Looks like I finally caught up with you." Sora chuckled.

"You certainly did, my boy."-

"However, I can't stay here and play all day with you. I still have friends to save."-

"Careful, Sora, don't let your emotions get the best of you again."-

"From here on out though, Arakis, I'm winging it!" Suddenly Sora threw his keyblade. The keyblade spun around and flew towards Arakis. The Death Lord only dodged the attack.

"Well, that was a stupid move." Arakis uttered. "Why throw your weapon away when the fight hasn't ended."

"Who said that I threw it away?" Arakis suddenly heard a fluttering sound approaching him. He turned to see the keyblade coming straight at him. He dodged in the nick of time, but the fluttering blade severed him across the chest, cutting the shoulder strap in two and severing his frock. Arakis glared at Sora.

"The tie has been broken again." Sora uttered. "Nine to eight in my favor."

"That was a clever little trick." Arakis said. "But then again, so is this!"

Arakis threw his sword before Sora. Suddenly, the blade of his sword shot out of its hilt. Sora say the blade some straight at him. He drew his head to the side, letting the blade pass harmlessly by.

"That same trick won't work on me." Sora said.

"Don't think it's over!" Arakis jerked back the blade, which was attacked to a nylon chord. The blade then, cut deep into Sora's right cheek. Arakis retracted the blade back into its hilt. "Correction, the tie his still on, nine to nine." Arakis crouched down, his sword placed to his side. "Now I can finish you off with my infamous Bullet Lunge. This attack will be able to pierce straight through your chest and exit out the other side."

"He's serious this time." Sora uttered. "This time he really means to finish me off."

"We end this now! No tricks, no surprises. Simply a duel of whose sword technique will endure the best."-

"A lunging technique, eh?" Sora uttered. "I guess Arakis means to finish this little duel of ours with a contest of strength. To see which one of us will remain standing in the end. I must somehow strike before he does." Sora took his stance, the stance of Battoujutsu, which had learned from Kenshin Himura. "There is only one attack I know that is swift and powerful enough to strike just before an enemy's"

"A swift draw stance." Arakis uttered. "It seems that Sora plans to attempt to strike me before I get the chance to strike him. Well, luckily, I know how to counter such an attack." Arakis crouched down even more. He suddenly lunged forward with great neck speed.

"Here he comes." The two drew nearer and nearer until within less than three seconds, the two were on top of each other. Without hesitation, Sora deployed his keyblade from its rear guard position and struck, but Arakis only managed to see the attack and parried it. The lock of their blades grew intense with every second, until finally, Arakis broke Sora's attack. He then drew his sword above his head, ready to bring down the final blow.

But as he prepared to deliver his blow, Arakis suddenly saw that he was being drawn closer to Sora.

"What's this? I'm being drawn towards Sora?" Arakis thought. "Is he using excess energy? No, his battle strength is still at equal level to my own." Arakis was drawn closer in. "But how? It must be the air that's being drawn to him. The force behind his swing must've been so powerful, the air around us must've been distorted and was blown away from the area. However, the timing was delayed due to my parry. But as a result, the air is retracting and dragging in everything with it. Could this be…" Arakis drew his sword before him. "The only way to counter such an attack is to strike Sora before he gets the chance to strike me!"

However, Arakis's counterstrike came at equal time to Sora's own counterstrike. He spun at a 360 degree turn and struck at Arakis. Arakis, however, thrust out his own sword to cut Sora at the shoulder. There was bright flash of light that accumulated when the two clashed. As the light faded, Arakis and Sora stood in their final poses. Arakis thrusting his blade straight forward while Sora was caught in side slash pose.

Then, after a period of ten seconds, Arakis collapsed to the ground. A massive sword cut was streaked across the front of his frock. However, Sora didn't emerge unscathed either. He had emerged with a small cut on his arm.

"Damn." Sora uttered. "It was still a tie."

"No it wasn't." Arakis uttered. He stood up to reveal that the attack had not broken his skin. "If I hadn't been wearing this reinforced frock, I might have died. So the outcome was more than you yourself had expected, Sora. Tell me what the name of that attack was?"

"It was an attack that I learned from Kenshin Himura in the 'Rurouni Realm.' It's called the Amakakeru ryu no Hirameki."-

"The reason why I asked is because that attack is similar to the Imperial Spin, which I developed years ago. I just never held it in high esteem because it has been rendered obsolete. However, fighting at your level has proven to me that an attack like that still has a lot of power." Arakis pulled out an info disk from his inside pocket. "And as I have promised, here you are. The information disk will act as your guide in case you forget my words." Arakis pointed and directed. "You must return to the main level then you take the passage to western observatory. Go to the fifteenth floor and travel down the east wing corridor, until you reach the end. After, you take a right and look for room #372. That is where you will find Kairi. After all the hardships you've gone through, you more than deserve your rewards."

"Thank you." Sora took the info disk and began his way out. He suddenly turned. "Wait though. Are you just going to let me go even after everything I've done to stop the Empire's expansion?"

"All you did was delay our progress, nothing more. Even though you eliminated the seven most power ninjas ever known, you are still practically invisible to the eyes of the Empire's Imperial elites. However, I find you to be a rather interesting young man. Thus, because you have proven your gallantry and your determination, I allow you and your friends to return home. And you have my holy oath that the Destiny Islands will never be penetrated by Imperial forces ever again." Arakis turned his back. "Now go. Kairi longs to see you."

"I won't forget this." Sora then turned and began his way down the corridor, leaving Arakis in the room.

"So now it is finished, on my part anyway." Arakis cleaned his blade of Sora's blood and sheathed it back into its scabbard. "Sora's on his own now. And this time, there is nothing that'll shield him and his friends from the Imperial threat."


	5. One Last Rescue: The Imperial Threat

One Last Rescue: The Imperial Threat

Kairi gazed out from her prison. Standing upon the balcony, she gazed down at the activity that took place beneath her. Fifteen stories was a long way down and would have been easy for her to take her own life. She paced up and down the balcony, worrying what had happened to Riku.

"Oh God, Riku." Kairi uttered to herself. "What will they do to you? I fear for you, I grieve with you." Kairi continued to pace up and down, fearing the worst for Riku.

"Why did you come here alone? What happened to Sora?" Then Kairi began to fear what had happened to Sora. A barrage of questions entered her mind. Was Sora still alive? Was he dead? Was he coming to the rescue? Was he captured as well? All this time, Kairi's mind was asking and asking without signs of ceasing.

"I can't stand it in this place!" Kairi cried out. "I hate this place! These Imperials had to ruin our lives and separate us! They had to put us through this hell and for what? So that they can have their little fun watching us squirm into blank corners like mice in a maze!" She fell to her knees and began to weep. "Riku, Sora, please help me! I don't know what to do! I'm all alone here! I don't want to be alone here! I wanna go home!"

It was then that she heard the door open behind her.

"I told you to leave me alone!" she shouted. "I don't want anyone near me! I don't want anyone to bother me! Just leave me alone!"

"Gee, and after all the trouble I went through just to get here." A familiar voice uttered. Kairi's heart began to pound. She looked up and turned to see a face she knew, very well indeed. Sora had finally reached her.

"Sora…?" she uttered. "Is that really you?"

"It better be. I wouldn't feel right if it wasn't me."-

"Sora!" Kairi jumped to her feet and ran towards Sora. She hugged him and caressed him, nearly knocking him down. She cried on his chest. "You're alright, you're alright." She then realized that he was still wounded. "Oh, but you've been injured."

"It's nothing really. They're just scratches."-

"But we must tend to them."-

"It's alright, Kairi. I'll be fine. I'm just glad to see that you're alright."-

Kairi's eyes filled with tears and she pressed her head again Sora's weary body. Sora caressed her and hugged her tightly. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"I missed you, Sora." Kairi sobbed. "I thought that you had been killed, or captured, or something terrible…"-

"I know." Sora uttered. Kairi fell to her knees, Sora kneeled down with her. "Now stop your tears, Kairi. We have to go."

"What…what about Riku?" Kairi asked. Sora then looked at her.

"That's right." Sora said. "Riku's still captured. Is he here? Riku? Riku!"

"No he's not. They took him away."-

"Took him away? Took him away where?" Sora took Kairi, firmly by the shoulders. "Tell me, Kairi. Where did they take Riku?"

"I don't know, Sora, I don't know! They separated us! I don't know where he is."-

"Well, enough crying," Sora said. He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears, "We have to get out of here and go find Riku. You alright now?" Kairi wiped away her tears and smiled. "Then, let's get going." He took Kairi by the wrist and led her out. However as they turned to exit out of the observatory, they came across yet another Imperial. This Imperial was tall and intimidating. He had a scar streaked almost hook-like at the left side of his face and another scar streaked down his right eye. He wore a triangular armored top with the crest of the Empire displayed in the front. From the armor, a flowing black cape, with red lining, hung down. He stood upon a mechanical iron right leg and a cybernetic left arm at his side. In a deep and sinister voice, he addressed Sora and Kairi.

"His Excellency, Master Cavendish, bids you welcome." He said.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"I am Lord Dextera Viro! One of the Three Excellencies!"-

"I know about you! Sneer told us who you were."-

"And so we meet at last, Sora, wielder of the keyblade." Viro began to walk closer to the two.

"Kairi, get behind me." Sora ordered.

"Right." Kairi replied. Sora drew out his keyblade.

"What is it that you want?"-

"You may think that your ordeal is over, but it isn't." Viro stated. "It has only just begun."

"You're wrong! Arakis gave us his word of safe passage out of here! Don't you see, Viro! I've won! I've won against the Empire! I saved my friend Kairi! Next, I'll find and save my friend, Riku! Then, we'll all go back home and live in peace! It's over now! It's all over! So if you're meaning to pick a fight with me, you might as well forget it! I've had enough of fighting you Imperials!"-

"You misunderstand me. I did not come here to fight you."-

"Then what did you come here for?"-

"Oh, my dear Sora, I have a token, which I was obligated to show you." Viro reached behind him and drew out a sheathed sword. "I'm sure you recognize this."

"What is that?" Kairi asked. Immediately, Sora knew what it was.

"That…that's Riku's sword?" Sora uttered.

"You are correct!" Viro chuckled. "And it's all yours!" Viro threw the blade at Sora and Sora caught the blade with his outstretched hand. He gazed at the sword and knew that this message had dire consequences.

"Riku, where's Riku!"-

"He is still under the control of my nephew, General Ameba."-

"I'll ask you again," Sora gripped both the keyblade and sword in anger, "Where is Riku!"

"Patience, boy, you're too much in a hurry." Viro's smirk became more eminent. "The boy is dear to you I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his Imperial hosts."

"Riku…" Sora's eyes filled with a great and terrible rage. His heart had been broken at the thought of what the Imperials had done to his best friend.

"On ho, Riku…" Kairi uttered. Tears ran down her face. "We have to save Riku!"

"I know…"-

"Having such mixed emotions about a boy who may already be dead." Viro chuckled. "Who would have thought that someone so young would endure so much pain and suffering?" Viro smirked when he saw the tears run down the face of the key bearer. "And he did, Sora. He did."

"I've heard enough out of you!" Sora shouted. "I want to know where Riku is!"

"Since you're so desperate to know, I'll tell you. You can find your friend Riku in the realm of torment, at the lowest level of Gombria, the sister city of Vandor. You must enter through the Grand Central Building, and take one of the lifts to the very bottom. Then, you must take the entry, which leads to the lower passage. This level can only be accessed by stair case. You may find this passage at the mouth of the northern corridor. Also, my nephew has instructed me to relay this. That if you want to see your friend, Riku, alive ever again, then you must come alone. Mind you, enter at your own risk though. Now that you have been released by Arakis, there is no guarantee that you'll go in safely."-

"Like there's no guarantee for you to get out of here safely!" Sora deployed his Firaga spell, attempting to smite Viro. But Viro suddenly vanished, laughing in a sinister fashion.

"I can guarantee this much, Sora; you may not live to see your home again!" There was utter silence after Viro had vanished.

"We need to rescue Riku." Sora uttered. Sora took Kairi by the arm and the two hurried back down to where Mickey and the others still awaited them.

It hadn't been long before Kairi and Sora finally reached the gates and rushed to the gummi ship, where Mickey and the others awaited their return.

"Will you hurry up, Donald!" Mickey ordered. "We need to have that new optical stealth drive installed as soon as possible."

"Well, how the heck was I supposed to know that they didn't install it." Donald replied.

"You were supposed to have it checked in to the mechanics."-

"Well, excuse me for being an idiot!"-

"Hey, fellers," Goofy shouted, "Kairi and Sora have come back!"

"Well, it's about time! What were two doing, taking a nap!"-

"Excuse us, Donald!" Sora shouted. "It's not our fault that we're tardy!"

"What took you so long!"-

"We got caught in traffic!"-

"Whatever the reason, it's good to see that you two made it out of there safely!" Mickey said. "Kairi, It's good to see that you're still in tact and as gracious as ever!"

"Thank you, your majesty." Kairi replied.

"Too bad I can't say the same about you, Sora." Mickey examined Sora's condition. "You look like you were half fed through a meat grinder."

"Well, Arakis never makes it easy."-

"Here ya go, Sora." Goofy said, handing him a senzu bean.

"Just half of it will do." Sora implied. Goofy smiled and broke a bean in half. Sora took the half and ate it. His wounds and strength were restored.

"I need an extra wardrobe too."-

"There's an extra outfit in the hull." Mickey said.

"Great!" Sora went down to the hull, but temporarily stopped. "By the way, Mickey, once you're done here, set a course of the city of Gombria."

"Gombria!"-

"But Gombria is the sister city of Vandor, the capital of the Empire!" Donald said, astounded.

"You'd have to be crazy to go there!" Goofy added.

"But we have no other choice…" Sora implied.

"Why?" Mickey asked. "Why don't we have a choice?"

"Riku is being held prisoner there."-

"What? Riku?"-

"Held prisoner?" Goofy said.

"But when? How?" Donald asked.

"It doesn't matter right now…" Sora said. "Just prepare to get under way as soon as you're finished here." Sora only looked down and walked into the hull to change, leaving Kairi to inspect the activity that was going on.

"Gawrsh…" Goofy uttered. "I hope Riku's alright. I hope them Imperials didn't hurt him, or nothing?"

"He should be alright." Donald said, using his monkey wrench on a loose bolt. "Riku's a tough guy. He would never allow himself to be pushed around by anyone."

"You've known that concept all your life, haven't you, Kairi?" Mickey asked.

"Riku has always been rather stubborn." Kairi uttered. "Always trying to play the roll of leader. But deep down, he's very kind and very understanding. He just never allows himself to show it."

"Don't we all know that part?" Donald said. "He's just like a walnut. Hard to crack, but sweet within."

"And Sora ain't gonna give up on him is he!" Goofy chuckled.

"I should say not! Nothing could ever tear them apart!"-

Donald continued to work and the activity caught Kairi's attention.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" she asked.

"A last minute installment." Mickey implied. "An optical stealth drive, compliments of Van Flyheight. We would have had it installed sooner if somebody had given it to the mechanic's party before we left."

"You gonna start that again!" Donald shouted. "Do not mock me!"

"Well, I' m gonna go down and see how Sora's doing." Kairi uttered. "I leave you guys to finish whatever it is you're doing. Good you see you three again."

"The pleasure is ours, Ms. Kairi!" Goofy chuckled.

"Hurry up, Donald!" Mickey shouted. "Before the end comes!"

"Keep your pants on, your Majesty!" Donald implied.

"At least I have pants, unlike you, walking around with indecent exposure!"-

"Hey, I'm a Disney character! I look a lot better without pants! What about you with the red shorts and stupid little buttons on the front!"-

"It's a fashion statement!"-

"Yeah, a fashion statement for the mentally impaired!"-

The two continued to argue up top as Kairi worked her way into the bottom of the ship. She entered the hull, where the supplies was kept and there, she saw Sora about to put on his new shirt. His youthful breast glimmered in the dim light.

"Sora?" Kairi uttered.

"Kairi?" Sora replied. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you came in."

"Are you OK?"-

"I'm alright. Just putting on some new clothes is all."-

Before he could put his shirt on, Kairi walked up to him and placed her hand on his chest. She then placed her head upon his bosom, listening to his beating heart.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Sora." She uttered. Sora only smiled and placed his arms around her. He stroked her hair gently, ruffling his fingers through her fine, red hair.

"I'm so glad that you're finally here with me." Sora replied. He lay his chin upon her head, taking in the scent of her hair. The old ocean breeze of Destiny Island lingered atop her head. "All we have to do now is save Riku and then we can be on our way home."

"Home…What a word, what a beautiful word." Tears began to drip down her cheek. Sora looked into her eyes as she looked in to his. He wiped the tears away with his finger.

"Don't worry, Kairi. We'll be home sooner than you think."-

Just then, the intercom from the cockpit burst out. Donald's voice echoed through the hull.

"Kairi, Sora, are you there?" he asked. Sora put on his shirt and tucked into his new black jeans.

"Yes, we're here." Sora replied, flipping on the intercom.

"We're prepared to take off. So if you two could join us up top; that would be great!"-

"We'll be there." Sora flipped off the intercom. He then turned to Kairi. "We're needed up top."

"I understand."-

"We have only a little further to go." Sora placed on his belts, his kneed pads and finally he jacket. His neck collar was still wrapped around his throat. He then gazed at Kairi who looked down and to the side. He lifted her chin up with his index finger. "Hey, listen to me, Kairi. It'll be alright. Riku will reunite with us sooner than you think."

"I know." She replied. They smiled and then Sora grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Listen to us, chattering away when we need to be up top. We better join the others before we have to hear the rough edge of Donald's tongue. And believe me, it isn't very pretty."

Kairi agreed and the two joined Mickey, Donald, and Goofy in the cockpit. They entered the cockpit and buckled themselves in.

"Well, well, well," Donald implied, a smirk on his face. "So what were you doing down there for so long?"

"Come on, Donald," Sora said, "Give me a break! Nothing happened, OK! Nothing happened!"

"I smell love in the air!"-

"Are you blushing, Sora?" Mickey added.

"Gawrsh, that's so sweet!" Goofy said. There was laughter amongst the group and Sora couldn't help, but blush.

"Come on, you guys…" he uttered, shyly. The gummi blasted off and headed towards the city of Gombria. Just one more rescue. One more life the save.

The journey was laughter and smiles as the gummi headed towards Gombria. However, the joy was shattered when Goofy looked out of the window.

"Uh…fellers?" he uttered.

"What is it, Goofy?" Mickey asked. They gazed down towards the land and upon the ground, piercing through the tops of trees of a vast forest and all along a vast dirt road; the bodies of millions of men could be seen.

"Oh my…" Kairi uttered.

"It looks like a vast battle took place." Sora said. He then realized that the bodies of the Imperials were those of mobile droids and he remembered seeing those same mobile droids exit out of Vandor. "This must be the battle that Crassus was talking about."

"Crassus?" Goofy asked.

"Who's Crassus?" added Donald.

"He was the lord who led me to Arakis." Sora implied. "He said that the Imperial troops were being sent to stop Saiyan forces from breaking communication between Gombria and Vandor. I guess this is the result of the battle.

"There are so many." Kairi said. "So many men dead. What a waste of life."

Just then, something happened within the gummi's system. An emergency light turned on.

"What's happening?" Mickey asked.

"Apparently, the stealth drive has been severed again." Donald replied. "Just goes to show what happens with untested technology." Donald began to descend. "We have no choice, but to make an emergency landing."

"Can't we just continue on? We only have three, or four hundred miles of travel left."

"If we continue without a stealth drive, those Imperial cruisers will be on us like fleas on a mule. Then, we'll really be in trouble. They'll send out their droids and the mobile dolls and finish us off for sure. As you recall, your Majesty, we're in Imperial airspace now."-

"But couldn't we just go into hyper drive?"-

"That'll take us too far! We'll end up approximately a thousand miles passed our destination! Please, Your Majesty, leave it to me."-

"We have no choice, your Majesty!" Goofy added. "I would trust Donald on this one!"

"Very well, Donald! I leave everything up to you! Our lives are in your hands!"-

"I understand! Then brace yourselves, ladies and gents! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" The gummi descended to the ground, at a small clearing. There, Donald set it down gently. He cut the rockets and the gummi ship sat upon the soft ground. The company then walked out and Donald went to work on the stealth drive. In the meantime, Sora scoured around the area. Upon the ground, were dead Saiyans and decapitated mobile droids. Along side were Imperial volunteers and soldiers of the Universal Alliance. Their bodies lay stiff under the canopy of trees.

"It's so sad to see these men like this." Kairi uttered.

"That is what war is." Sora explained. "So many young men go off to fight for a cause they strongly believe in. Many of them are still my age. Not even passed twenty yet."

"I can't take it." Kairi shut away her eyes.

"I understand if you want to go back." Kairi nodded and turned away. However, as she did, she heard a voice cry out.

"Sora…" it uttered. "Sora…"

"Did you hear that?" Kairi asked.

"I did." Sora replied. "It came from that thicket over there."

Sora made his way pass the masses of dead, with Kairi just behind him. They worked their through the scene of chaos until they came across a face that Sora knew, very well indeed. It was Lord Thundro. He had been severely wounded and blood flowed out of a deep wound in his gut.

"Thundro!" Sora said. Thundro looked up, his eyes half open.

"So…it is you…Sora…" the dying lord uttered. "What…brings…you here?"

"Never mind that. You need help." Sora kneeled at Thundro's side and examined the wound. The wound was deep alright, and it was fatal. There was no doubt that Thundro would not survive.

"This…is what happens…when you stick…your neck out for people…" Thundro uttered. "You…get something like this…"

"Goofy!" Sora cried. "Get over here quick!"

"I gotcha!" Goofy replied. Sora looked down at Thundro.

"Don't worry, we'll help you."-

"Who is he?" Kairi asked.

"Well, well, well," Thundro said. "You…must be…Kairi…Sora has suffered a great deal…to rescue you…you know."

"I know."-

"Don't talk, Thundro." Sora advised as he added pressure to the wound, hoping to stop the bleeding. "Save your strength."

"Here I am, Sora!" Goofy said.

"Hand me one of your senzu beans."-

"But we only have one and a half left!"-

"It doesn't matter. Give me one of the beans."-

"Well, OK." Goofy gave the full bean to Sora and Sora gave it to Thundro.

"Here, eat this." Sora said. "It'll heal you up."

"There is no need." Thundro asked. "I have decided to die here."

"But why?"-

"I have served my purpose as a warrior. To die honorably in battle is what I have longed for."-

"Stop talking nonsense! You still have a chance to make it! Take the senzu bean, please!"-

"Why should I carry out with something that I refuse to do?"-

"Stop being stubborn and drop the tough guy act! You're dying!"-

"And I will die then, as an Imperial…soldier who served his cause faithfully and without question. That is the roll of a soldier. That is what we were…made to do. We were meant to fight and…die for our cause. You, Sora, are…not a soldier though, that is why you hold on to…the value of life. To fight and die is all I know."-

"But it doesn't have to be that way. You still have your entire life ahead of you."-

"My life would be filled…with nothing, but misery and sorrow. Once the war… ends, there…will be no further purpose…for me…A…fighter… can never…adjust…to the life of a pacifist…Please let me…die…"-

"I can't let you do that."-

"And why not?"-

"Even though I haven't known you for very long, I still appreciate what you've done for us in the past. This is my way of thanking you, to offer you a second chance. And even if not for me, do it for those who've come close to you. Who've learned to accept you." Sora handed the bean to Thundro, placing it in his hand. "If you have any second thoughts whatsoever, then you at least have this." Sora stood up and turned away.

"If, there's anyone stubborn here, it's you…" Thundro uttered.

"Indirectly anyway." Sora replied and walked away with Goofy and Kairi following close behind.

"Did you have to give him that senzu bean?" Goofy asked.

"It was the best course of action."-

"But we only have that one half left!"-

"Then we'll have to be careful about not taking any casualties."-

"I guess you're right…"-

"Are you just gonna leave him there?" Kairi asked.

"Yes." Sora implied. "Thundro leads his own destiny. It's not within my power to be telling him what to do."

"Hey, where did you guys go!" Mickey shouted as the team approached.

"Whatever happens, don't mention what happened back there."-

"Well, Sora?"-

"Not much, just scouring the battlefield!" Sora replied in a loud voice.

"Did you find anything?"-

"Nothing of any value!" Goofy replied.

"So how are repairs coming?" Sora asked.

"We'll be ready to go in just a few minutes!" Donald replied. "I just have to make a few adjustments and rig up the device so it doesn't die on us again!"

"Well, you better hurry! Without a doubt, someone might have seen us land! The last thing we want right now is trouble on our hands!" But just at Sora finished his statement, they heard the sound of a large body rustling through the underbrush.

"Sora!" Mickey cried. "Imperial troops emerging from the woods!"

"Too late." Sora said. "Donald, whatever time it'll take to finish what it is you're doing, you better make it a quarter of that time! We're got company!"

The Imperial troops began to advance full speed. The soldiers were armed only with swords, so Sora could only assume that they were members of the elite sword units, just like the ones the encountered in Traverse Town.

"We'll hold them off as best we can!" Mickey shouted. "Goofy! Sora! Let's get them!"

"There are at least three hundred, or so!" Sora added.

"Make sure to make every blow count and don't get killed yourself!"-

"Let's get 'em!" Goofy cried.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted. "You stay behind and guard the ship!"

"Don't worry!" Kairi shouted, taking out Riku's sword and unsheathing it. "I can handle the stragglers!"

"Are you sure Kairi knows how to fight well?" Mickey asked.

"Believe me," Sora said, "she can handle herself!"

"Here they come!" Goofy cried.

Sora unleashed Zeke and Mushu at the same time. Zeke, using his energy, blew straight through the ranks of the attacking Imperials. Mushu, on Sora's shoulder, fired a barrage of fire balls at the attackers. Mickey deployed a series of elemental attacks, wiping out a dozen at a time. Still, the Imperials attacked. Genie, Dumbo, and Tinker Bell were used in the scourge, but still, the Imperials advanced. Soon, Mickey, Sora, and Goofy were engaged in hand to hand combat. Mickey used all elemental attacks, his super attacks and the four forms of the Gatotsu. Sora used everything, from his Tundra Canister, Shadow Death Wave, and Twister Strike, to his Sonic Blade, his Ars Arcanum, his Ragnarok, elemental attacks, and the infamous foot stomp. He even used the new technique he achieved from General Kai, the Corona Flash Barrage. He deployed Pikachu and the little electric mouse deployed a strong electrical surge with its Thunder Shock. The electrical current reigned upon the Imperials and killed fifty, or so. However, when it seemed that the three hundred swords men were on the verge of defeat. Mickey spotted a second wave attacking from the left.

"We have a problem!" Mickey cried out. "Two hundred Imperial troops armed with blasters, attacking from the left!"

"Open fire!" The commander of the Imperials ordered. Immediately, the Imperials began to fire away at the ship and the team.

"Stop firing at the ship!" Donald shouted. He quickly rushed into the cockpit and deployed the shield.

"We can't hold them off for long!" Mickey shouted. "Hurry up and get that blasted ship ready, Donald!"

"Patience is a virtue, your Majesty!" It was then that another four hundred elite swords men began to attack.

"Not right now it isn't!" Sora cried.

"Uh…fellers?" Goofy uttered.

"What is it?" Goofy pointed to the right. Sora and the others looked to see another three hundred elite swords men attacking from the right. "Oh man, you have got to be kidding me!" Sora stood his ground. "It looks like I have no choice!" Sora concentrated his energy and unleashed the rage and Saiyan Devotion. Like a mad man, he struck hard into the bulk of the Imperials. Using his foot stomp, he first broke up their ranks, then used his lightning grappling skills to finish off the attacking Imperials. He then, with a mighty blast, used his Galick Gun and eliminated the entire Imperial threat on the right.

"Sora!" Goofy shouted, throwing him a potion and replenishing his strength.

"Thanks, Goofy!"-

"Hey, your Majesty, you ever seen Sora move like that?"-

"I never new he could inflict such damage! He blew away that entire attacking force on the right like they were nothing!"-

"He's gained the upper hand there."-

"He might have, but we haven't!" The Imperials began to wear down where Goofy and Mickey were fighting. Sora quickly went to join the attack, but when he did, he realized that some of the swords men had managed to survive and were attacking the ship. But as he watched, Kairi entered the fray with her swift attack, which she leared from Riku, and her retaliatory strikes, she picked up from Sora. She slashed through the remaining attackers like a hot knife through butter.

"That's my girl!" Sora shouted.

"I learn only from the best!" Kairi replied. "Too bad I couldn't do that back on Destiny Island! It would've saved us a lot of trouble!"

"Well, you couldn't help that you were fighting against top fighters of the Empire!"-

"I guess you have a point!" Imperials again attacked, but Kairi cut through them with ease again. "I've always longed to do that to the Empire!"

The fight continued as the might of the KH team continued to fend off the advancing Imperials. However, despite their efforts, it seemed as if more were just appearing out of nowhere. By now, there were more than a thousand of the swordsmen and infantry attacking from three sides at once. Even Sora, though dipped into the rage and using Saiyan Devotion, began to tire out.

"Our ether and potion's are dwindling!" Mickey cried. "We won't be able to hold them off indefinitely!"

"They're even tougher than the Heartless!" Goofy added.

"We can't let up!" Sora cried out. But suddenly, as soon as he uttered those words, Sora felt his energy once again deplete. He came out of the rage and fell to one knee.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted, running to his side.

"I can't believe I'm out of power…" Sora uttered. He fell on his hands.

The Imperials grew closer and closer now and there seemed to be no end to their onslaught.

"We have no choice!" Mickey cried. "We'll have to withdraw from here! Donald, fire up the engines!"

"But I'm almost finished!" Donald replied.

"If we stay here any longer, we're finished!"-

"Alright! I'm going, I'm going!"-

But just as it seemed that the Imperials would finish them, there was a suddenly flash of light and the Imperial troops suddenly stopped. Then, within seconds, the majority of them fell dead. The KH team was dumbfounded.

"What happened?" Goofy asked.

"I happened!" a voice shouted. The team looked to see Lord Thundro once again on his feet.

"Thundro!" Sora cheered.

"I thought I might take you up on your offer of a second chance! I still have a lot to teach Goten!" Thundro lifted up his finger and fired an energy wave. The beam caused a massive explosion that blew the Imperials away. Thundro aimed again to his left and incinerated the other Imperials. "I guess I'll let my life go wherever the wind takes me." He walked up to Sora. "Thank you very much."

"It's me that should be thanking you. You've done so much for us!"-

Suddenly, the Imperials began to attack again. This time there were over two thousand of them charging head on.

"Here they come again!" Donald cried. The KH team and Lord Thundro drew their swords. But as they were ready to fight, explosions suddenly bellowed forth against the Imperials and many of them fell dead.

"It seems that reinforcements have finally arrived." Thundro uttered. The KH team suddenly heard the maniacal screaming of thousand of men coming fro behind them. Sure enough, the forces of the Saiyan Confederation forces, under the command of General Eaps, came charging out of the woods. The Imperials were quick to withdraw and fled before the attacking Saiyans.

"It seems that you've managed to hold this position after all." One of the Saiyans uttered.

"Sora," Thundro implied, "allow me to introduce you to General Eaps of the Saiyan Confederations western forces."

"Sora, eh? Your reputation as a rebel against the Empire has preceded you."-

"You know about me?" Sora asked.

"Almost every Saiyan in our ranks have heard about you and the KH team. You're giving just as much hell for the Imperials as Goku is."-

"Goku? You know Goku?"-

"He's the one that told us about you. He said that your efforts were equal, if not greater than his own."-

"He said that?"-

"That's enough, the two of you." Thundro interrupted. "I believe our young warrior and his friends have another comrade to save, am I right."

"That's right!" Sora shouted. "I almost forgot! We gotta get going!"

"Alright you guys," Mickey cried, "Let's be on our way!"

"But what about the stealth drive?" Donald asked.

"There will be no need for it!" Eaps said. "The Saiyan Confederation has managed to secure the airspace from here to Gombria!" Donald grumbled angrily to himself. All that stress for nothing.

"Well, let's go." Sora uttered. The team climbed aboard the gummi. The rockets ignited and the gummi was off once again to its destination. The table had once again turned. And this time in favor of the light.


	6. A Friend's Farewell: Riku's Decision

A Friend's Farewell: Riku's Decision

The KH team neared their destination, being only a hundred miles away, until they reached the walls of Gombria. Within those one hundred miles, the vast, high walls of the city could be seen. The city stretched across the flat open basin of the valley.

"There it is." Donald expressed. "The city of Gombria, the sister city of the Dark Empire's own capital, dead ahead."

"Wow," Mickey said. "It's so vast. No wonder this is called the sister city."

"Guys." Sora suddenly uttered. "I think its best that we land for now, before we continue on our way, and get that stealth device fixed up."

"But why?" Donald asked. "We're only a hundred miles away from the city now. Why do you wanna stop?"

"You forget, we're entering Imperial controlled territory now."-

"But that Saiyan General said that they controlled all the airspace from here to Gombria."-

"Sora has a point though." Mickey said. "We don't' know that for sure. It's best to be cautious. Especially, since we're so near to our target."

"Whatever you say, you're Majesty."-

The gummi ship touched down and Donald began completion of installing the stealth drive. With in a few minutes, he had completed his task.

"All done." He said, wiping his hands with a wet cloth.

"Then, let's be on our way." Mickey said. "But make sure to travel low and at a medium pace. The last thing we want is for the Imperials to hear our rocket engines."

"Understood, Your Majesty."-

Donald ignited the rockets, but not to full power. They glided quickly along the tops of trees. They soon began their flight over a vast field that stretched for at least forty miles, or so. Before them, like a large black creature emerging from the ground, the city of Gombria and its high walls emerged from beyond the horizon. As the gummi, now invisible, approached, the team realized that General Eap's words had been incorrect. Imperial troops still had control of the area. From the city's eastern gate, millions of soldiers marched out.

"Gombria is still firmly in Imperial hands." Mickey said.

"Donald." Sora uttered. "See if you can get us into the very interior of the city without us being detected."

"This is just like mission impossible!" Donald complained.

"See if you can land on the flat roof top of that building." Sora said. "That's the closest we can set the gummi ship to the Grand Center building."

"Why don't we just set on the ground?"-

"And have the Imperials spot us entering and exiting out of the cockpit? Are you crazy? Unlike before, we don't have any protection from Arakis anymore. From now on, we're on our own." Sora took with him Riku's keyblade, in case they had to somehow fight their way out. "And from this point on, I'm on my own."

"What do you mean?" Donald asked. "We're going with you!"

"You can't."-

"But why don't you want us to go with you?" Mickey asked.

"I was instructed to come alone. General Ameba relayed his message that if I ever want to see Riku alive again, I have to go in by myself." He opened the box to confirm that Riku's new keyblade was in there. "Alright, I'm off, you guys."

"What about the last half of the senzu bean?" Goofy said. "You better take this."

"I don't think I'll need it." Sora implied. "This is Ameba we're talking about. He isn't much of a threat to Riku, or me. And since I've gained the power of the rave and the strength of the Saiyans, there's no way that Ameba will be able to defeat me."

"But still…"-

"I suggest that you take it!" Mickey said. "It'll make us feel a whole lot better."

"Alright," Sora uttered, "Whatever you say." Goofy gave Sora the bag with the last remaining half of the senzu bean and Sora tied it to one of his belt loops. "Well, I'm off again. Sora was prepared to exit out of the cockpit, until Kairi rushed up to him and took him firmly by the hand.

"Sora!" she cried. Sora gazed at her and smiled.

"Don't worry, Kairi. I'll be alright." Kairi released Sora and the young man went on his way.

"Good bye, Sora. Good luck."-

"I hope he makes it there in time…" Goofy uttered.

"He will." Mickey replied. "I know he will."

Sora made his way into the grand central building without being detected by any Imperials. To them, due to his black outfit, Sora was just another mercenary, looking for work. However, Sora did not take any chance sane hastily worked his way to central area of the building. He eventually reached a series of lift tubes that ascended to the highest and descended to the deepest floor. He stepped into one lift and pressed the down button. At lightning speed, the elevator descended into the darkness of the city.

After three minutes, Sora finally reached the bottom level. The lift opened and Sora stepped into a realm where only a trail of white lights on each side of the different corridors illuminated the final level.

"I can find this lower level at the mouth of the northern corridor." Sora uttered. He moved to the northern corridor and looked about, but there was no door, nor any sign of a nearby entry. He happened to look down when he laid eyes on what looked like a finger slot on the floor. He stuck his fingers in eth slot and pulled. Sure enough a door opened and a series of stairs descended even further underground. Sora took a deep breath and began his descent into the passage way. Unlike the more futuristic style levels, this corridor was made from old fashioned masonry. There was a bizarre stench reeking through the chambers. Sora reached the end of the stairs, looking to a corridor filled with cells and the other leading to a vast chamber.

Sora decided to inspect the cells first. Using a lit torch, he searched each of the dark cells within the dungeon.

"Riku," Sora said, "Riku, are you there?" He reached the end of the corridor and looked at the cells at the very end, but there was no sign. By now, Sora's heart began to thump. There was no sign of Riku in the cells. He thought that maybe Riku was being held in the other chamber. He walked back to the entry way and headed up the other corridor. He gazed around, but there was no one else around.

"Riku!" Sora cried. There was no answer. He gazed at the chamber's entry way. The old torturing devices had been stuffed up, from their original positions, against the wall, leaving a clean floor in the center of the vast chamber. Only a few torches lit the vast area. Sora just about gave up all hope, until he was a figure hanging from a wooden structure at the very end of the chamber. Sora could barely make out what looked like a naked, white figure.

"Who's there?" Sora shouted. There was no answer. He neared the figure, bringing the brightness of the torch closer. Sure enough, as he neared the figure, he realized who it was. It was Riku, hanging limp, still cuffed and chained to the whipping post. His back had been further lashed and blood seeped from some of the open wounds.

"Riku!" Sora cried. He ran to Riku and placed his hand on his bloodied back. "Riku, it's me! It's Sora!" Placing the case that held Riku's new keyblade, down on the base of the whipping post, he unshackled the dying young man from the whipping post. Riku slumped into Sora's arms, his blood covering his jacket. Sora held Riku in his arms. Riku's eyes were still closed and his body was covered in sweat and blood. He was cold and shivered about, but his mouth was dry and parched. "Riku, open your eyes. It's me, it's Sora." Riku still lay still in his friend's arms. Sora's eyes filled with tears. "Please Riku, wake up."

"S…Sora…" Riku uttered. "Is…is that you?"

"Yes, Riku, it's me, I've come to rescue you."-

"I…I can't see you…" Riku uttered.

"Please, open your eyes…"-

"I can't…"-

"Please Riku…"-

But as Riku slowly opened his eyes, Sora was in for a further shock. Riku's eyes had been purged of life.

"What did they do to you!" Sora said. "They've taken your sight away." Sora then felt Riku's blood smear on his hands. "And they've tortured you." Sora then remembered. "I know how to heal you. It's not much, but I'll give you the last half of our last senzu bean. I'll have you back on your feet."

But as Sora reached down, he realized that the sack, holding the senzu bean was gone.

"On no," Sora uttered, "I lost the bean."

"S…Sora…" Riku gasped. He stiffened his back as he took a breath.

"Riku…" Sora held his friend closer. "Stay in there. I'll find that bean."

Just then, from out of the darkness, there was a maniacal cackling echoing throughout the chamber.

"So, you've finally made it, Sora." It echoed.

"Who's there!" Sora demanded. "Show yourself!"

Then, from the shadows, the form of General Ameba appeared.

"Nice to see you again, Sora." He chuckled. Ameba then held up a small sack in his hand. "I assume you were looking for this."

"The senzu bean…How did you get that without me noticing?"-

"I too can lurk in the shadows without being seen." Ameba threw the sack onto the ground and stepped on it, crushing the bean. He then flicked it aside, the bean dust scattering around as it exited the open bag. "Sorry, Sora, but you won't be healing anyone today."

"How could you!"-

"Very easily, I dare to say. And soon, Sora, you will undergo the same torture as Riku did."-

"You mean you did this to Riku?"-

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but yes, I was the one who did this to Riku. Every scar inflicted on his young body was my doing. Either I gave the order, or I did it myself. But I can tell you this much, I enjoyed every second putting Riku through such suffering. Every scream hollered, every gasp of breath, every drop of blood and sweat, every agonizing thrash of pain, I carved into my memory."-

"You're a monster." Sora scowled, tears running down his face. "Riku never deserved that. Because of what you've done, I will see that I take your very life! You couldn't stop at holding him prisoner. You had to make him feel the utter agony of the lash. And to top things off, you took his sight away!"

"Now don't be so brash about that, Sora." Ameba stepped closer. "I may have taken Riku's sight away, but his blindness isn't permanent."

"What do you mean?"-

"With the help of General Kai and his darkness element, I was able to cast a spell that would deprive Riku of his eyesight. So as long as I have a firm grip on him, his sight will never be restored. However, there is one way to break the spell and that is to kill the one who cast it upon the victim in the first place. And since I'm the one who cast the spell in the first place, it is I that you must kill. Take my life and you will break the spell."-

"Don't you worry about that," Sora said, angrily, "I have no argument with taking your life." He gently placed Riku down on the ground, next to the whipping post and the keyblade box. "For what you did to Riku, I will see you dead!"

"Hah! Then, you are free to try and smite me if you want to." Ameba chuckled. "Mind you, there will be dire consequences."

"There will be no consequence in taking the life of a heartless demon like you!"-

"I must beg to differ!"-

Sora stood up and walked towards Ameba, who now had his arms folded in front of him.

"S…Sora…" Riku uttered.

"Don't worry, Riku," Sora said, "I'll make sure that this guy pays for what he's done to you." The key bearer took his stance not more than fifteen feet away from the general. Sora then stretched out his hand and the keyblade appeared in his palm. He gripped it tightly, his eye contact on Ameba never breaking.

"Oh, I'm terrified now!" Ameba chuckled. "The boy has a giant key! Heh! How pathetic is that!"

"You underestimate the power of this keyblade. I will use it to take your life!"-

"Take my life! That's rather harsh for you, Sora! You don't seem like the type that'll harm anyone deliberately!"-

"But you're different! You've caused my best friend pain! But you never seem to be satisfied with that! You couldn't inflict the same type of torture on me, so you had to go for the next best thing to take your rage out on! If you do that just to think that you can beat me, then that only makes you weaker than I am!"-

"Are you simply saying that because you yourself are angry! I really didn't care about the concept of courage! Unlike many of the other lords and officers, I don't really give a damn about expansion! I only care about spilling the blood of my enemy. Long ago, I would kill and kill only to satisfy my taste for pain. But I found that young heroic youths like you always happened to be the ones to aggravate me the most, due to your impetuous and reckless nature. So for them, I would let the pain last. That is the one reason why I established an old fashioned torture chamber beneath this city. That way, I may do with the prisoners as I wish and there is no one to protest to my methods."-

"So that's it, eh? You just do this only so you can hear the screams of your victims? You watch them suffer and die in such agonizing ways just so you can wallow at the sight of their blood! What kind of twisted mind do you have! To fantasize about seeing young men suffer in such savage and barbaric fashions is sickening!"-

"It may be sickening to you, but then again, it's basically the only way to humble such a generation from ever defying the greater power!"-

"Shut up! I've had enough of your sick remarks!" Sora threw his keyblade before him. "You may have tortured thousands before, but it all ends here!"

"Just like a youth to declare vengeance for the scourging of his best friend!" Ameba chuckled. He drew out a massive saber from the scabbard at his side. "However, I made sure to prepare for such an act of vengeance from you!"

"You'll pay!" Sora charged and struck at Ameba. Ameba only blocked with his saber. The two began to clash within the dimness of the chamber. Sora attacked with everything he had. He saw the goal in front of him and his hatred burned with great ferocity. However, Ameba only blocked the attacks as if they were nothing.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Ameba mocked. "Blinded by rage? You put up a much better fight back in the 'Seed Realm.'"

"You're so full of it!" Sora shouted.

"I may be, but that still hasn't changed the fact that you haven't killed me yet!"-

"You just watch!"-

The two continued to clash away for ten minutes. However, in that period of times, it seemed like an eternity. Sora fought as fiercely as he could, but Ameba dodged the attacks as if he could see every move he made. Sora thrust his keyblade forward, attempting to lodge it in Ameba's gut, but Ameba only turned away and struck him at the back of the head. Sora fell to the ground, tumbling along the masonry floor.

"Either you've weakened," Ameba ridiculed, "or I've gotten stronger. I sure do hope that it's the latter."

"I can't allow this guy to mock me." Sora thought to himself. "He's killed so many and he's caused too much suffering already. I must not allow this guy to continue on his rampage."

"Are you finished taking a nap, Sora? If you've had enough, just surrender and allow me to take you and Riku back to the city of Vandor. That way I can be promoted to my rank as lord. After that, when I have achieved my goal and have reached my new esteemed position, then I will torture you to death."-

"I would never allow you to rise to a higher position! You only want the rank of lord so that you can further your influence as well as bringing your twisted methods out into the open without ridicule from the other members of the Empire!" Sora stood up straight, his keyblade still in hand.

"Just make this easier on yourself and Riku. It'll save you a lot of pain."-

"For now at least! But I will never give you such a privilege! The moment I lose to you is the moment I kill myself!" Sora turned to face the demonic general.

"But you're friend Riku would be saddened by that loss wouldn't he, as well as that girl who was so happy to see you when you rescued her!"-

"You keep them out of this!"-

"And what if I refuse to heed your word!"-

"You've gone on long enough!" Sora's eyes suddenly changed. He had dipped into the rage. "Now that I said that I would kill you, your death is assured today!"

"I like those eyes. It must mean that you're angry."-

"Angry at what you did to Riku and angry at myself for not being able to stop you."-

"Am I supposed to beg for mercy now? You're eyes might have changed, but the situation itself hasn't."-

"Die!" Sora suddenly vanished. Ameba was shocked. Suddenly, Sora appeared behind the evil general. Ameba threw out his saber and blocked the attack. Somehow, Sora was even more aggressive.

"He's somehow stronger than before." Ameba thought to himself. "His speed has increased so much and all of a sudden his blows with the keyblade have increased ten fold. To add, there is no hesitation in his actions. He really intends to kill me."

Suddenly, with an upper thrust, Sora broke Ameba's block, knocking the saber out of the way. Then with one great thrust, Sora drove the keyblade into Ameba's gut. There was a sudden silence as the keyblade was lodged into the belly of the general.

"And so you die." Sora uttered.

"I think not!" Ameba chuckled. The keyblade had made a critical blow, but Ameba seemed unaffected by it. In fact, there was no blood, despite the fact that keyblade's head was lodged half way into Ameba's flesh. "Next time you should stab more flesh, less cloth."

"I don't understand." Sora uttered. "How could this be?"

But just then, he heard Riku suddenly cry out in agony. Sora looked to see Riku covering his gut, almost curling up in a ball.

"It hurts!" he cried. "It hurts!"

"Riku!"-

But as Sora turned to Ameba, he saw the general swoop down his saber. Sora saw the attack coming and blocked it. He dodged rolled and stood to face Ameba again. Ameba had been unaffected by the attack.

"Why so glum, Sora," Ameba asked, "Did you think that I would go down that easily."

"Not even a scratch." Sora thought to himself. "But how could that be? I made a solid connection. I saw the blade go in!"

"You said that I was a demon. In most cases, you were absolutely right."-

"I'll find a way to defeat you!" Sora shouted. Sora attacked again, grappling for another five, or ten minutes with the general, but not able to land a shot. However, once again a fatal flaw in an attack was eminent and Sora took advantage of it. He knocked Ameba's saber aside and made a deep slash across the gut. "That should finish you for sure!" But again, there was no damage inflicted. "What? But how can that be! That can't happen!"

Again, Sora suddenly heard Riku screaming out in agonizing pain. He looked to see he friend grasping at his gut. Sora ran to Riku, returning to his normal state in the process. He looked to see a strange red scratch mark streaked across his gut, similar to the wound he inflicted on Ameba. Sora finally realized what was going on.

"You," He shouted, "what have you done to Riku, you bastard!"

"I was wondering when you would figure it out." Ameba explained. "If you recall, I told you that I had prepared for an act of vengeance from you for what I've done to your comrade. Thus, as a precaution, once again with the help of General Kai, I took the liberty of casting a second darkness spell besides the Eternal Darkness spell that was used to deprive your friend of his ability to see. This one is called, The Divided Hearts spell, in which each half of our entities have been placed in the other's body. So in other words, whatever I feel, Riku feels. What pain I suffer, he feels it too. However, it is a special spell that's basically biased to one side. I have taken all the advantages of this technique. Whenever, you strike me, it is Riku that'll feel the pain. Trying to kill me is out of the question because for one to die, the other must perish. So in order to kill me, you must kill Riku. And only through Riku can you ever attempt to kill me!"

"You monster!"-

"Yes, I am a monster aren't I! Am I'm damn proud of it! Such a pity that you have to face such a paradox, isn't it Sora? You want to save your friend, but you also want to restore his eyesight. However in order to restore his eyesight, you would have to kill me. That would've been easy for you if it wasn't for the spell I cast. Now, the only way to kill me is to kill the one you're attempting to save. His side of the heart beats the life source. Thus, I cannot die except through Riku. It's a lose-lose situation, my friend. Either way, you don't gain anything." Ameba sheathed back his sword. "Now that you know, you should know by now that this fight is also one sided. I can inflict pain on you, but you don't dare inflict pain on me because you know of the consequences if you do."

"S…Sora…" Riku uttered.

"You've gone too far this time!" Sora shouted. "I'll eventually find a weakness!"

"Go ahead and try, though I doubt that I'll feel it." Sora hesitated still. Ameba began to chuckle. "Yeah, stand down, you mongrel dog, like the little coward that you are!" Sora then gazed at Riku and the miserable state he was in.

"You say that you can only die through Riku. Well, at the state Riku is in, you may just kill yourself!"-

"Don't worry, I took precautions for that as well. I can only die if Riku dies, but only by sudden death through bodily harm by another's hand. However, if he dies a slow and natural death, the sudden shift in energy wouldn't be radical enough to cause any damage to me. So if he dies a natural death, I will still live." Ameba drew closer to Sora. "Now enough of this nonsense and come with me quietly. I will take you to Vandor and present you before the Imperial council. Then, I can become a lord!"

"Well, since you'll end up killing us afterwards, how about I just save ourselves the trouble of waiting for that! If I can't kill you, I'll just have to deprive you of your lordship!" Sora turned to keyblade on himself. "I'll take my own life!"

"Hah! And if you do that, how will you save your friend? Most importantly, how do you think he and your other friends would feel if you died?" Sora suddenly remembered what Arakis had told him.

"_I don't want to kill you knowing the debt I will have to repay that young girl when I tell her that you died in battle. I've seen the look in her eyes when she talks about you specifically. Her teary eyes tells me that she doesn't want anything bad to happen to you. And how could I break such a young girl's heart. She would be utterly devastated by your loss."_

He then saw Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and the rest of his friends in his mind. They were awaiting his safe return. If he were to take his own life, that would be utterly devastating for those who still waited. Sora drew back his keyblade.

"So you realize the importance of your life now." Ameba chuckled. "That is what makes you weak!"

"It's all over for us then?" Sora uttered. He fell to his knees.

"It's not…over…Sora…" Riku said. "If…you…must stop Ameba…then kill me…"

"Riku, what are you saying!"-

"If you want…to stop Ameba… then you must kill me…"-

"Well, well, well," Ameba chuckled, "such a bold statement from one so young? Are you willing to throw your life away that easily, Riku?"

"Compared to what the consequences will be if you don't die, my life's value is insignificant."-

"If it's so insignificant; then tell that to Sora. Though I doubt he'll even have the courage to deliver the final blow." Ameba folded his arms in front of him. "Go ahead Sora, deliver the final blow, end this madness, and save the universe from certain annihilation."

Sora could only look back at Riku, who gazed about with his blind eyes.

"Do it, Sora!" Riku demanded. "For your sake…as well as mine…"

"I can't…" Sora uttered.

"You have to…Sora…It's the only way…"-

"I can't…"-

"Don't give me that!" Riku tried to stagger to his feet, but his strength had been sapped from his body entirely. He could only lift his head and shoulders up from the ground. "You know the amount of suffering…that will take place…if Ameba…has his way…You can end it all…here and…now…But in order to do that…you must take…my life…"-

"But…I came all this way to save you, Riku. If I kill you, then it would have been all for nothing. I can't lose you, Riku. You're my best friend…"-

"Then as my friend…strike me down…"-

"Riku…" Sora trembled.

"Don't give me that sentiment! Strike me…down!"-

There was silence between within the chamber. It was then broken by Ameba's sinister laughter.

"Ha! You can't do it can you!" Ameba chuckled. "How pathetic! I told you, Riku, Sora will never have enough nerve to strike you down!"

"Please, Sora…" Riku demanded. "You have…to do this…End my suffering. Kill me!"

"I can't!" Sora shouted. "And I won't!" Sora drew out his keyblade and prepared to fight gain. "I know what sacrifice you're trying to make, but think about how all your friends would feel if they found out you died! Think about how Mickey, Donald, and Goofy would feel if your life was taken! They would be devastated to hear of it! And what about Kairi! She longs to see you! She wants to see us go back home alive! All three of us back to Destiny Island! How do you think she would react if she heard that you died! And most importantly, how do you think I would feel, knowing that I not only saw your death, but also was responsible for it! I will bear a burden on my heart that will never go away until the day I die! No, Riku, I will fight Ameba and I will find a way to defeat him!"

"Sora…"-

"Give me that one chance, Riku! And I promise that I will defeat Ameba! Then we all can go home!"-

"You delude yourself, boy!" Ameba chuckled. "You can never defeat me any other way! And I will prove that to you!" Ameba took out his sword and thrust it into his own gut. Immediately after, Riku began to scream out in pain.

"Riku!" Sora cried. "Leave him alone!"

"You are in a position unsuitable to give orders!"-

"I'm warning you! Leave Riku alone, or I'll…!"-

"Or you'll what!" Ameba drew out the sword and thrust it again. Again, the agonizing scream bellowed from Riku. Sora grew angry now. "Go ahead, Sora. Tempt me to do it again!" Ameba again thrust the sword into himself and Riku cried out again.

"Stop it, you bastard!" Sora lunged forward. But as he did, Ameba drew out the sword and knocked Sora away with its hilt. Sora went flying across the chamber, tumbled across the ground and hit to the side of the wall.

"Come now, Sora! You said that you'd defeat me some other way! So far, you've come out with no other alternative!" Ameba held up his sword again and thrust it into his gut. Riku screamed out in pain again. Another thrust and again another scream. Soon enough, Ameba was inflicting damage upon himself. But his body did not suffer the sting of the sword. Instead, the pain reverberated through Riku's being and the boy tossed about violently, as if he were being stabbed to death. Sora was caught in a corner. He wanted to strike at Ameba, but he knew it would only cause Riku more pain. He didn't dare kill himself, fearing of what Ameba might do to Riku. Confused by the incessant cries of his friend, Sora withdrew his keyblade.

"Please!" Sora pleaded. "Don't hurt Riku anymore! He's suffered enough! You wanted to take your anger out on me from the start! Well here I am! If you want to strike me, then go ahead! I won't fight back! Just please don't hurt Riku anymore!"

"You will accept your sentence then?" Ameba chuckled.

"I throw myself upon you tender mercy. I will receive the blows. Just please, spare Riku of any further torment."-

"Then, I will take my revenge upon you a hundred fold! But don't expect any mercy from me!"-

Ameba sheathed his sword and then struck at Sora across the face. He then punched the boy in the gut and then struck another blow to the side of his head. Ameba's grin grew bigger and bigger with every blow he inflicted on Sora.

"Yes, Sora," Ameba chuckled, "You will pay for the humiliation you threw upon me in the 'Seed Realm.' I will make you suffer just as much as your friend did! I will take back every insult, take back every act of insolence, take back every act of defiance against me! Now, I can really unleash my anger!" Sora was given a severe thrashing about by Ameba, but throughout that time, he did not dare to raise his hand to stop his beating. Like a rag doll, Sora was tossed and thrashed about, receiving blows to the head and gut.

In the commotion, Riku could hear the gasps and aching screams of his friend.

"S…Sora…" Riku uttered. Through his mind, he understood that Sora was doing this for him. "Sora's taking a beating for me, so that I wouldn't have to endure further pain. He's taking in every blow Ameba puts on him without complaint. He wishes for me to forgive him, I know, but it is I that should beg for forgiveness. Sora was only placed in this situation because of me, because of my recklessness and selfishness. But now, even though Ameba may kill him from this thrashing, he continues to take on the infliction without further resistance."

Ameba suddenly grabbed Sora by the throat and threw him onto his back on the ground. He held his grip around the boy's throat. Sora however, did not resist. Instead, he allowed Ameba to attempt to suffocate him.

"You know, this would be a lot better if you actually put up some resistance!" Sora had no choice, but to do what Ameba ordered. He started to struggle, thrashing his legs about violently. "That's much better!" Ameba then picked Sora up and kept him in a stranglehold. Sora began to lose consciousness, but still he did not holler out.

"Sora…no…" Riku uttered. "Please Ameba! Stop…this! He's suffered…enough…"

"On the contrary, Riku, he hasn't suffered enough to satisfy me!"-

"Please, leave…him alone…"-

"He does this for you though. The least you could do is be grateful that he suffers for your sake!"-

"I don't want him to suffer… any further than…he already has on account…of me…Please…have pity…"-

"Sorry, but pity isn't what I do." Ameba looked up, Sora's thrashing had ceased. "Aw, you dead already, Sora?" Ameba threw him against the whipping post, Riku close beside him. Sora's mouth dripped blood now and the energy had been sapped from his body.

"Sora…" Riku uttered. "Get up…"-

"I can't…" Sora replied. "My body…feels so heavy…"-

"Sora…"-

"It's over already?" Ameba asked. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I was hoping for more resistance durability out of you than this, Sora." He then drew out his saber and flicked the sharpened end with his fingertip. "Well, it was fun while it lasted."

"Are you going to kill me?" Sora uttered.

"That's about the size of it."-

"But why would you? You wanted us alive and tried so hard to keep us alive. But now, you want to dispose of us so quickly? If you kill me, then you will never be promoted to lord."-

"That can easily be resolved." Ameba walked up to the platform of the whipping post and stood over Sora. "If not now, I can always try again some other time to be promoted to lord. So I'll remain a general for a few more years. So what? At least I know I had savored my revenge against two young teenagers whom I despise." Ameba turned his back on Sora, continuing to flick the blade with his finger. "I've said it before, my bloodlust always comes before my ambition! And now is one of those times!"

Sora staggered to his feet and hung against the whipping post. The sweat continued to drip down his face as his impeding doom came closer.

"Forgive me, Riku…" Sora uttered. "I am weak…just as you said…"

"Sora…" Riku uttered.

"Mickey…Donald…Goofy…Kairi…Forgive me… I have failed…"-

"Farewell Sora!" Ameba suddenly shouted. He turned and quickly thrust in his sword. Sora's eyes grew wide with fear and everything seemed to flash in an instant. There was the sound of flesh being pierced by hard, cold steel an the spurting of blood upon the ground.

However, Ameba's eyes turned from a look of pleasure to a look of shock. Sora's eyes too were widened with surprise. It was not his body the sword had pierced, but Riku's. Riku summoned the last of his strength to carry out the deed and threw himself in front of Ameba's sword and Sora. The sword had entered just under Riku's left breast, piercing his lung.

"R…Riku…" Sora uttered.

"R…Riku!" Ameba shouted. "But…but that's impossible!"

"Well, well, well," Riku uttered. "I guess you weren't as invincible…as you thought you were…"

Ameba suddenly felt a sharp pain in his left breast. He looked down to see blood spurting from an open wound. He suddenly began to stagger and his energy gave way. Blood dripped from his mouth in streams now and his eyes were still wide with shock and now fear.

"But…how can this be?" he uttered.

"Sora…has sacrificed himself…for me…" Riku uttered. "And…now I…do the same for him…" Riku took hold of the sword and dug it deeper into his gut.

"But how? You couldn't even stand!"-

"You've underestimated…my will power…"-

Ameba's blood spilled onto the ground as he tried to run from the chamber. The pain grew even greater in his breast and the blood continued to drip. He fell to his hands and knees, trying to reach the door way.

"This cannot…be…" he uttered.

"What's the matter…Ameba…?" Riku gasped. "You…seemed to enjoy it…when you made Sora and I…suffer. It's not…so enjoyable…when it happens to you…is it!"

"But how could…you throw your life…away like that?"-

"When…the only…alternative…means that one of us…must die…then so be it…Let this act…be my atonement for abandoning my friends…" Riku gripped the sword and plunged it deeper into his body. "There…is a really big difference between us…Ameba…I can endure…far longer than you…"

"Damn you…to hell…Riku…!"-

"You…first…"-

With a final gasp of breath, Ameba had reached the entryway of the chamber before collapsing upon the ground, dead. Riku smiled and attempted to pull the saber out of his chest. He slowly gripped it and pulled it out a little at a time, before the massive blade fell to the ground.

"Riku…" Sora said, still shocked at what he had witnessed. He watched as Riku swayed back and forth. Riku grasped his wound as soon as the sword hit the ground. He placed pressure on it, but the blood still dripped from his wound. Blood dripped from his mouth now, but it was of no concern for him. Riku was already at the point where he could no longer feel any pain. He withdrew his hand from his ghastly wound and gazed at it. It was then that the color of the blood was eminent to him. His vision had returned. Ameba's curse had been lifted and Riku smiled as he staggered backwards.

"Riku…" Sora whispered again.

"My blood…Sora…" Riku said. "I can…see my blood…" He then suddenly fell.

"Riku!" Sora stood up and caught his dying friend. Placing Riku on his back, Sora held him tightly in his arms. Riku then gazed at Sora.

"Yes…Sora…I can see your face again…"-

"Riku, don't talk. Save your strength…"-

"It's better this way…It's better it's me…instead of you…"-

"Don't say that!" Sora put pressure on the sword wound. Riku gasped for air. His lips still parched and dry.

"I'm so thirsty…" he uttered. "I'm so thirsty…Sora, can I have some water?"

"I don't have any water with me."-

"There…on the post…" Riku pointed out a canteen that hung on the other side of the whipping post. Sora grabbed it and pulled out its cork. He lifted Riku's head up.

"OK, Riku, put your head up."-

Riku lifted his head as best he could and Sora slowly poured the cool water onto his friend's lips. Riku sipped away at the water, little by little, before dropping his head again. Sora placed the canteen aside.

"Thank you…Sora…" Riku uttered. His eyes began to close again.

"Riku!" Sora cried. "Stay in there with me! I gotta get you out of here! You need help!"

"It's too late for me, Sora…You'll never pass the Imperial forces…with me…in this state…"-

The young key bearer desperately gazed around, looking for anything that might stop the bleeding. But even mere bandages wouldn't be enough. He realized that there was nothing to treat the open wound. The dying youth began to shutter from a chill.

"It's so cold…" Riku uttered. "I'm…so…cold…"

"Hang in there, Riku!" Sora cried. He held his friend even closer, trying to keep him warm. Riku continued to shiver. Sora looked about trying to see if he could find something that could help his dying friend. He then decided to look about upstairs to see if he could find any medical supplied. He whispered into Riku's ear. "I have to go back up to the higher levels and retrieve medical supplies." He gazed down at the silver-haired youth. The dying young man could only gaze up into Sora's blue eyes. "Riku, I need to get supplies to help with your wound."

"No…Sora…" Riku pleaded. He grasped onto his comrade's shoulder. "Don't leave me…please…"

"But I have to find something to stop the bleeding."-

"But if you go…I'll die alone…"

Riku's words suddenly struck such strong emotions in Sora's heart. He remembered that time when he himself was in the dying position and pleaded his friend not to leave. Sora grasped tighter onto the key bearer.

"Alright, Riku, I won't leave you." He held him even closer. "But how am I supposed to get help!"

"You don't…"-

"What do you mean!"-

"It's over for me…Sora…"-

"Don't talk like that, Riku! You're gonna make it! You're gonna make it!"-

The youth gasped for air again before uttering his next few words.

"Sora…I'm…sorry for what I've done to you…" he uttered.

"No, don't be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry." Sora lowered his head, angry at himself. "If I hadn't been so incompetent and weak, none of this would ever have happened."-

"It wasn't your fault. It was my fault for thinking that…I could ever make a difference recklessly charging in. As a result…I suffer this punishment…"-

"Oh God, Riku! Don't say that!"-

"I'm so sorry, Sora…I'm sorry for pushing you away…It was never your fault…It was never my intention to hurt you. I just wanted to rescue Kairi so badly. I wanted us to just go home. But now I see…that I'll never see home…again…"-

"You're wrong! You'll make it back home!" Sora's eyes filled with tears and he began to cry over his friend. "You, Kairi, and I will be back home and we'll lay in the sun on the sandy beaches and hear the crashing of the waves on the shore! The sound of the sea breeze will rustle in the trees and the sound of seagulls with echo in the air! Home is this close to us, Riku! And we're gonna make it! All three of us together!"-

"But I fear that I may never see home again…This is where I shall rest…"-

"Riku…" Sora sobbed. He then took notice of the wooden chest he had brought with him. He reached over Riku and opened the mahogany box. "Riku look. This is yours." The dying young man looked to see a magnificent keyblade, carefully placed in the box.

"That's mine?" Riku uttered.

"Yes."-

"My God…"-

He reached for the keyblade and pulled it out with all his strength. Sora lifted the tip of the keyblade so his friend could hold it high and observe every detail. "This is for me?" Riku looked upon the black, blue, and red design with eloquent embroidery and the magnificent designs upon the keys surface. Tears soon flowed from his eyes. "Beautiful, it's so…beautiful…"-

"You and I have our own keyblades now." Sora said. "Stronger keyblades, compliments of the Universal Alliance. This is the Ginroio Noria, the Way of Justice."

"Yes…" Riku held his keyblade close to him. "Thank you, Sora…"-

Sora could only smile. But suddenly, as soon as he had uttered those words, Riku began to lose sight of Sora. His pupils became dilated indicating that his eye sight was weakening.

"Sora? Sora!" he uttered, grasping at his friends shoulder. "Sora…"

"I'm right here, Riku." Sora said. "I'm right here!"

"I…can't see you…" Riku gazed about blindly, no longer able to see again. His eyes still filled with tears. He took another deep breath. Blood still dripped from his mouth. Sora wiped the blood from his friend's lips. The silver haired boy then gazed in a blank stare at him. "Promise that you'll take care of Kairi...alright?"

"What do you mean, Riku!" Sora asked. "You're gonna be there to watch out for her too."

"I can't Sora…"-

"Please, Riku! Don't talk like that! You have to pull through, buddy! You have to make it out of here! I'll see that you make it! Just please, hang in there!"-

"Sora…you have to let me go…Please let me end my suffering here…let me die in peace…"-

"But Riku, you'll never see home again!"-

"I am home…" Riku reached for Sora's face and placed his hand upon his cheek. He wiped a tear from his comrade's cheek "You are the closest to home…that I'll ever be…" He began to waver in his friends embrace. Sora held him tighter in his arms, cradling him like an infant. He could feel Riku's body grow heavier and heavier.

"Riku…" Sora sobbed again. "Without you…what'll I do?"

"I will always be with you…Even in death…"-

"Riku…"-

"Don't worry about me, buddy…I've finally found my happiness…I'm here with you…You are a true friend and my only comfort so far away from home…" Riku laid his head against Sora's breast. "You're so warm…so warm…"

"But what'll I do now? How can I help you?"-

"Just hold me close, Sora…Hold me tight…until I'm asleep in your tender embrace…" Riku's breathing began to become more labored. He gazed up at the blurry image of his young childhood companion. "Promise me one thing, Sora."

"What is it?"-

"Don't feel bad for me. You must live your life as if I were still there…Live it to the fullest…Do not depress yourself over my death… I'll always be there, watching over you and the others…Never let go of the light…" Such tender words filled the young key bearer with such emotion and the tears further dripped down his face and pelted his wounded comrade.

"I'll hold you close, Riku. I'll stay here by your side till the very end. And I swear that I'll never let go of what you said. I will live my life to the fullest." Riku's breathing became more labored with every passing minute. He looked into Sora's big blue eyes and smiled.

"Sora…?" Riku uttered silently. "Can you still hear me…?"

"I can hear you, Riku…" Sora replied softly. "I'm right here by your side."

"Could you sing that song that you sang…on the gummi ship…?" Sora remembered the melancholy tune he sang on the deep solitude of space.

"I'm sorry, Riku. I don't know the words to that song. I only know one line."-

"It's ok, Sora. I…don't mind."-

"Well…here it goes…" He held Riku close and began to softly sing the lyrics to 'Home Sweet Home' as best he could. "Be it ever so humble, there's no place like home…" While humming those words, he slowly rocked his dear friend in his arms like an infant. After repeating the solemn tune two times at the least, Riku looked up at his friend and smiled softly at his friend.

"Thank you, Sora…" Riku's eyes filled with tears and he nuzzled his head against his friend's chest, his tears mixing with the sweat and blood upon his friend's white shirt. Sora placed his face upon Riku's head and inhaled the youthful scent of his hair. "It's time…"

"Not yet…" Sora's eyes filled with more tears and dropped upon his friend's face. "Please not yet…"

"Don't cry for me, Sora…I don't feel any more pain. Now I can finally die in peace…"-

"Riku…" The youth could only watch as Riku inhaled his final breath.

"Tell Kairi that I'm sorry…" Riku touched Sora's face. "Take care of each other, Sora. It's all up to you now, my friend, my brother…"

"A brother…?"-

"That's right. You were more than just a friend, Sora…You were more like a brother to me, the brother that I never had. Despite my treachery and betrayal, you never hated me…Despite my anger and rage, you never once gave up on me…We had our arguments, but never once did we smite out of loathing. For that I thank you and beseech your forgiveness" The dying key bearer tried to smile with all the strength he had left. "Remember my words, Sora. Forgive me…Please forgive me…"

"I will, Riku. I will."-

Riku placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and grasped it tightly.

"I love you, Sora…" Riku uttered. "I love you all…" Sora's eyes were filled with tears as he heard those tender words coming from his beloved friend.

"I love you too, Riku." He replied. "More so than you think…" There was silence between the two friends and an everlasting smile that came between them.

Riku then stretched out his hand, grasping at the air. With one final gasp of breath and the last ounce of strength he had, he uttered his final word.

"M…mother…" he uttered. With that, his hand fell to his side and his head lay close to Sora's breast. His body grew heavy as his life exited out of his body. After a hard struggle to stay alive, after such stress and devotion, Riku died. But he did not die alone. Though far from home, far from his family and friends, Riku was not alone. Sora was there beside him, to comfort him in his final moments. Though in a strange land, unfamiliar and hostile, Riku could rest in peace now, sheltered by the light.

Sora could only gaze down at his friend's now lifeless body. In a pitch of rage and sadness, Sora wailed out in agonizing pain. His closest and best friend, he had known since childhood now lay dead in his arms. He held Riku's head under his chin, tears running down his face. Memories of times long passed, from when Riku gave him his wooden sword, to when they first began their adventure to other worlds, to when they closed the door to darkness, to this very moment, when it all ended. Sora's heart was filled with sorrow, but somehow, he didn't feel alone.

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps descending into the chamber, hundreds of them.

"Sora!" a voice shouted. "Are you down here?"

Sora recognized the voice instantly, but he did not turn from his friend.

"King Mickey…" he uttered.

He then heard a large body enter the chamber. It seemed that Mickey did not come unaccompanied.

"So we meet again, Sora." Another voice uttered. However, it was not a voice of an ally, but an enemy. Sora looked, his eyes still teary, to see Mickey, Donald, and Goofy accompanied by General Durovano and at least a hundred Imperial troops.

"Sorry, Sora…" Donald uttered. "They managed to find us out…"

"Kairi…where's Kairi?"-

"I'm alright, Sora!" Kairi replied, working her way to the front. But as she did, like the other three members of the KH team, she came across a grim and tragic sight. There Riku lay in his arms, lifeless.

"I tried to save him…"-

"Riku!" Kairi cried, rushing to Sora and Riku's side. She knelt beside Riku and placed her hand upon Riku's cold face. Tears began to fall from her eyes. She bent over his body and began to cry uncontrollably. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy slowly edged forward and beheld the sight. Their eyes too filled with tears and there was only the sound of mourning in the air.

"I'm sorry, Kairi…" Sora apologized. Kairi could only look into his baby blue eyes.

"Sora…" she uttered. They both embraced the lifeless body of Riku, their skin dipping into his still warm blood.

In this time, one of the Imperial officers walked up to General Durovano.

"Shall we have them apprehended?"-

General Durovano was silent. He lowered his head.

"As much as I want to see justice served, I believe it has already been carried out." Durovano replied. "There's no need to further their pain. I will abide by His Excellency, Master Arakis, and allow them a safe passage out of the city and this territory. Withdraw the men from here."

"Sir." The Officer turned and dismissed the men. The men withdrew, leaving only General Durovano present.

"Sora!" Durovano walked to him. "Because you have suffered enough, and by word of His Excellency, Master Arakis, you are to leave this city unharmed."

"Thank you…" Sora uttered, his eyes still flowing with tears. Sora stood up and lifted the body of his dead friend in his arms.

Without interference, without threat, the Imperials allowed Sora and the rest of the KH team to walk out of the building without trouble. Taking a transport, they traveled back to the gummi ship. In the process of leaving, the Imperial troops, astounded by what they saw, stood at attention on each side of the main thoroughfare to await the transport's passing. They couldn't believe the bravery of Sora, who had penetrated into enemy territory to save his best friend. As they reached the gummi ship, which was now placed in the courtyard, in the front of the entryway, the Imperials encircled the group as they boarded. There were no hostile actions, nor any shrewd remarks from any of the soldiers, or civilians.

However, from the rear, a voice shouted out, pushing through the crowd. It was none other than General King.

"Get out of my way!" He shouted, being the only noisy Imperial amongst the masses. He saw Sora and his friends entering the gummi. "I want that boy arrested, Durovano! He was the one who halted our progress at Hollow Bastion! I want him arrested! Have him arrested!"

"Stop your chatter, General King." Durovano implied. He watched as Sora boarded the gummi, Riku's body still held tightly in his arms.

"Why are you just standing there, General! This boy is a threat to the Empire! He's sure to strike again! You must have him arrested and put to death!"-

"He's suffered enough. Let him go in peace." General Durovano clicked his heels. "Companies, salute!" The Imperials clicked their heels as well and saluted as Sora and his friends entered the gummi. The gummi closed and the rockets ignited. Suddenly, as the gummi lifted off, a voice began to shout out from the crowd of Imperials.

"Van'car un'isk vigra Sora!" the voice cried. The words meaning 'Forever live Sora the Gallant!' Soon another started chanting. Then another and another and soon all of Gombria was chanting the verse.

"Van'car un'isk vigra Sora!" the crowd continued chanting.

In the meantime, as the gummi left the airspace of Gombria, Sora sat next to Riku's body. He and Kairi buckled the body on the infirm seat and cleaned his body of the blood. Sora's eyes still filled with tears as he gazed into the face of his deceased friend.

"Look, Kairi," he uttered. He pointed to Riku's face. It seemed as if he was smiling because his lips were slightly lifted. "He's smiling, Kairi. Riku is smiling…"

"I know…" Kairi replied.

"We are now leaving Imperial territory." Donald said.

"How long before we're able to jump into warp speed and make a break for Traverse Town?" Mickey asked.

"Coordinates set and warp speed will commence in thirty seconds!"-

"It's best that you two take your seats now."-

"Understood." Kairi said. "Sora…"-

"I gotcha." Sora replied. He and Kairi jumped into their seats and buckled themselves in.

"Are you guys in?" Goofy asked.

"We're ready, willing and able!" Sora wiped the tears from his eyes. He gazed at Riku again and smiled. "He should be alright."

"Warp speed will commence in fifteen seconds!" Donald shouted.

"All seatbelts are secured!" Mickey said. "Prepare for lift off."

"We'll be taking off in ten seconds! Nine…eight…seven…six…five…four... three…" But as he continued to count, there was a sudden rattle that threw the gummi off course.

"What was that?" Sora cried.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, in severed incoming data to the right booster. We won't be able to jump to warp speed!" Donald descended the ship gently to a series of rocks, which stood tall over an open field. The gummi landed gently on the ground and Donald cut the ignition. The party ran out. But unlike what they had feared, the damage was minimal.

"Well, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Donald sighed. "Just a little spit job and we'll be back in the air."

"That's good." Mickey said.

"Kairi," Sora asked, "how's Riku?"

"He's still secure." She replied.

"Thank goodness." He then gazed around. "I wonder what cause that explosion?"

But as Sora finished that statement, there came from around them a maniacal laughter. Goofy, Donald, and Mickey, frightened by the sudden laughter jumped up on each other.

"Well, well, well…" the voice said, in a low, mysterious tone. "What have we here? A key bearer and his friends stranded in the middle of nowhere?"

"Who's there!" Sora demanded. "Come out and show yourself!"

"On the contrary, I am showing myself. You're just not looking in the right place." A shadow suddenly descended upon Sora. He turned and saw standing upon the tops of rocky overlook, a mysterious figure cloaked in black. And possibly his next great challenge.

The Final Fight: The Appearance of Lord Cavendish

The figure stood upon the pinnacle of the rocky ledge, gazing over Sora and his comrades. He slowly descended upon the group, like a foreboding, ominous cloud of doom. There was a great feeling of darkness in his soul and Sora could feel the intense fighting aura within him. As the presence descended, Sora realized that the figure was not wearing a cloak, but a black, double-breasted overcoat with wrist length cape and red lining. Upon his head, he wore the same black cavalier style hat with one side bent like an Aussie. The hat's brim shaded the right side of his face and supported three massive feathered plumes, one white and two of read. In the front of his cap was the crest of the Empire. There was another similar symbol on his breastplate which connected two white shoulder straps and another acting as a belt buckle. He wore long white gauntlets and boots with gold tips. He stood there, his hands at his side. He flicked the cape of his coat to one side, revealing that bright red lining.

"I never thought that you would've actually succeeded in this little game of ours." the figure spoke. "Quite impressive, my boy, quite impressive indeed. I never would've guessed that you, a boy that hasn't even reached his twentieth birthday, would get the best of the Dark Empire in one of its trials."

"Enough talking!" Sora demanded. "Just who are you and how do you know me! I've never laid eyes on you before!"

"That's because I've always managed to conceal myself from you! I've watched your every battle, spare the last three duels and bouts with some of the most powerful Imperial leaders."-

"But I can feel incredible energy coming from you. If you were around, no matter how well you would've hidden, I would've sensed that strength."-

"That is because, like Lord Arakis, I too have the ability to conceal the bulk of my strength." The figure began to walk towards Sora. "However, this would not be the first time we've met."

"What're you talking about? I've never seen you before, like I said! When are you gonna get that through your thick skull!"-

"Oh, but you have met me before." The figure lifted his head so that Sora could see his whole face. But there really wasn't a face there, but rather a mask that concealed the other side of his face. And on that side, the other eye began to glow a bright red. "I believe we've met upon the sandy beaches of Destiny Island."

Sora realized who he was. He recalled what Kenshin, Athrun, and the other had said that they had been defeated by a man with a glowing red eye. And this same man was the same man whom he encountered before back on Destiny Island, before this entire ordeal occurred.

"You're the one." Sora uttered. His heart was filled with a great fear as well as a great anger. "You're the one who I saw on Destiny Island that night, lurking in the shadows."

"That's right." The figure replied. "And I am also the one responsible for starting this ordeal."

"I guess I have you to thank then for being responsible for the death of Riku!" Sora drew out his keyblade. "If you hadn't decided to put us through all this, if you hadn't decided to attack our world and kidnap one of my friends, then these circumstances would never have occurred and Riku wouldn't be dead right now! It's all your fault!" Sora delved into the rage and be once again turned into the Keyblade Hound. "And for that I will take your life."

"Your power has risen substantially." The man uttered. "I commend you."

"Before we begin, I would like to know whose life it is that I will be taking."-

"I think you have it the wrong way, Sora. It is I who will be taking your life."-

"And what makes you so confident."-

"Because I have experience on my side! Fourteen thousand years to be precise!" Sora finally realized what he had meant. His mind then rushed back to when Sneer first began his preparation speech about the Empire's lead commanders. He remembered the power of the third, final, and leading member of the three, who ranked above both Viro and Arakis.

"_The reason is it did take years…to gain immeasurable strength." said Sneer. "Fourteen Thousand years to be precise."_

"Then, you must be…" The young Keyblade Hound shivered with a great fear resonating in his being.

"That is right my boy. I am the last of the Three Excellencies that you have the pleasure of meeting! I am Lord Cavendish, the supreme overseer of the Dark Empire!"

"Lord Cavendish!" Goofy asked.

"Did he just say…?" Donald added.

"It seems that way!" Mickey implied. "That's the big cheese himself!"

"I must admit I admire your courage." Cavendish chuckled. "You are the only boy that has actually succeeded against the Empire. But then again, we were always holding back from the start. Just like Lord Arakis. He knew that you didn't stand a chance against him from the start. That is why he engaged you in a duel instead of a bout. He knew that if he engaged in a bout with you, no holds barred, you would've been dead in less than a second and your entire trek here would've been a complete waste of effort."

"It was his chivalrous nature that made him decide to engage in a duel instead of a bout. He knew I wouldn't stand a chance against him. So that's why he lowered himself to equal my strength."

"Chivalry is always used for those who're weak. It's the only way that they can conceal their weakness." Cavendish folded his arms in front of him. "So it all comes down to this. A final showdown between the master of the keyblade and the supreme overlord of the Dark Empire. Here, you and I stand at the end of an excessively long chess game!"

"It might have been a game to you, but it wasn't for me!"-

"But you played well, Sora, nevertheless! Unfortunately, what counts is whether you win, or lose in the end! And I can guarantee you, you will lose!"-

"We haven't even started fighting yet and already you come to such large assumptions! In the end, however, the power of evil will never win against good!"-

"Don't be so sure! How can you distinguish what is good and what is evil? What is justice and what is unjust! It all depends upon the terms of the victorious! It is the victorious who determine the outcome of history! What may be evil to you may be considered justice in the end!"-

"A man who allows the oppression of people, or allows his officers to make others suffer is evil!"-

"But in order to maintain such vast territory, one must be firm and at times cruel!"-

"Wanting more only makes people more power hungry! And the more power they have, the more heartless they become! A man is a man and he can never be anything more than that!"-

"You're wrong! A man, if he strives hard and long enough, can become not only greater than a man, but can become a god!"-

"Enough talking! If you've come here to fight, then let's fight! But I won't ever back down to the likes of you!"-

"I wouldn't have it any other way. To finish a headstrong whelp like you will be a pleasure for me!"-

There was a moment of pause between the two. Suddenly, Sora made the first strike, moving at an incredible speed, to the point where it seemed he vanished, he struck at the evil lord from behind. However, Cavendish easily evaded the blow and turned to face Sora again. Sora lunged with all his might, but again Cavendish evaded.

"Come now, Sora." Cavendish uttered. "You can do better than that can't you?"

"Silence you!" Sora attacked head on against Cavendish. He used everything he had, every attack he knew, he used. The Ragnarok, the foot stomp, the Galick Gun and lightning grappling. The Sonic blade and Ars Arcanum, teleportation, the Tundra Canister, a barrage of elemental attacks. Everything in his arsenal, Sora used, but still he was not able to hinder, let alone damage the infamous lord.

"Well, as far as I can see, you haven't done any damage to me." Cavendish chuckled.

"Shut up!" Sora shouted. "Instead of buzzing around like a coward, why don't you start fighting me right!"

"If that's what you want, Sora, then so be it! But you will regret ever making such a request! Now that you and I fight, your death is inevitable."-

Suddenly, Cavendish vanished from sight. He then appeared again behind Sora. Sora was shocked to see how fast Cavendish moved.

"He's fast!"-

"This is how a true Imperial fights!" Cavendish cracked Sora over the right side of his head. Sora went flying towards the ground. But Cavendish emerged again and swiped him from the side. Sora flew into the air again only to be met by Cavendish again. Sora crashed to the ground, but was met again by Cavendish who slugged him in the gut. Sora's eyes grew large with pain. Cavendish threw his hands up and fisted Sora to the ground. He then flicked the boy up into the air again and pummeled him in the gut with a multi-punch attack.

"I don't believe it!" Mickey said. "He's not giving Sora a chance to fight back!"

"I can't watch!" Goofy said. He covered his eyes.

Sora was pummeled to the ground and there he lay. Blood dripped from his forehead down his face in streams, his keyblade lay not too far away from him. Sora managed to stand up, he had transformed back into this normal state.

"Sora!" Donald cried.

"I'm alright!" Sora uttered. "I can take him!"

"Let us help you!" Mickey cried.

"No! Cavendish's only concern is for me right now! And I want him to continue focusing on me! If any of you interfere, I can only worry about your own safety as well!"-

"But Sora!"-

"For once, I don't want you to interfere! I've already lost one friend, I don't want to have to lose anymore!"-

"He's right!" Cavendish chuckled. "You should listen to the boy, Mickey! He knows of what he speaks! I have no concern for you and your pitiful band because I know that you're not much of a threat to me! But this boy has proven to be a thorn in the side of the Empire! Therefore, as a threat, he must be eliminated! If a young man like him can take down the seven members of the Cavendish Shinobis, there is no guarantee that he may not do any further damage! Therefore, I lord Cavendish will put an end to his life…Personally…" He turned to Sora. "Pick up your keyblade and let us continue!"

Sora retrieved his keyblade and went to face Cavendish again. There was yet another stand off.

"Get ready for round two!" Sora shouted. He hurled the keyblade at Cavendish, but the evil lord managed to dodge it.

"You'll have to do a bit better than that if you want to hinder me!"-

"I just might!" The keyblade boomeranged back; and attacked Cavendish from behind, aiming for his head. However, Cavendish realized that Sora had broken eye contact, focusing on something that was behind him. He smiled and tilted his head, the keyblade had missed by a centimeter, or two. Sora was shocked again, but he was conscious enough to catch the keyblade. "How did you evade that attack at the last minute? The keyblade would've made a direct hit!"

"The reason is this! I could feel the spinning vibration of the blade as it whipped through the air. To add, the spinning also accumulated a low hum, which I easily picked up with my keen hearing sense. Finally, when you broke eye contact with me, I knew that your little boomerang trick was still in effect!"

"Amazing!" Mickey said. "He figured all that out in only a matter of seconds."

"Remember, Your Majesty," Donald uttered, "This guy has fourteen millennia of experience behind him."

"My turn!" Cavendish shouted. He stretched forth his finger and unleashed a multi-beam barrage.

Sora was caught by surprise and moved as quickly as he could. The explosive sound waves caught Sora and blew him away practically. Sora regained his stance, but saw as the explosions came at him with gusto. He ran for his life, as fast as he could; trying to not only evade the beams, but evade them in the direction that was less hazardous to his friends. The beams continued to fall and Sora continued to run and dodged, evading the incoming beams. However, he suddenly tripped over a rock and the beams came flying into him. He was caught in the barrage of explosions and was sent reeling into the air. He fell to the ground, burned and wounded. His leather jacket was now in tatters and he had lost a kneepad. A hole in his jeans, at the knee joint of his left leg replaced it. Sweat poured down Sora's face as he staggered to his feet. He glared up at Cavendish.

"You think it's over!" Cavendish unleashed a disk-like object from his own energy. The disk came reeling at Sora. He moved his face in time, but the disk caused a cut to form on his left cheek. "Try this on!" Suddenly, Cavendish unleashed a barrage of energy balls again. Sora again dodge rolled and evaded. He blocked some of them, but many struck from the rear of him and knocked him on his face. Sora fell to the ground again. There he lay, motionless.

"Get up, Sora!" Mickey cried. "You have to get up!"

Sora staggered onto his elbows and his knees. He coughed and blood dripped from his mouth. Cavendish landed only a few feet in front of him.

"Is this it!" Cavendish said. "Is this the grand battle I was expecting from the infamous Sora, wielder of the keyblade! How pathetic! I can't believe that you took down the seven members of the Cavendish Shinobis! You are a pitiful sight!"

"This is terrible." Donald uttered. "Cavendish is making fun of Sora now. He knows that Sora is no match for him."

"What're we gonna do?" Goofy asked.

"We have no choice, but to intervene." Mickey said.

"But I thought Sora said that we shouldn't fight."-

"I know, but we can't leave him out there to do this on his own either!"-

"Mickey has a point, Goofy!" Donald said.

"Then, let's give him a hand!" said Mickey.

"Stop right there, you insignificant fools!" Cavendish shouted. He then gazed at the three with that same glowing red eye. He then, without warning, appeared before the three. "If you wish to fight against the might of Cavendish, then you will pay with your lives!"

"If that's the case, then so be it! But we will not allow Sora to handle this alone!"-

"As you wish! Then you will suffer alongside him!"-

"Stop!" Sora shouted. He staggered to his feet. Tearing, the tattered jacket from his back, Sora stood ready to fight. "Your fight is with me and me alone, Cavendish! Mickey and the others are of no concern to you!"

"Sora!" Mickey cried. "We can't let you do this alone!"

"You have to, Mickey! I must face him alone!"-

"We can't let you do that!"-

"We're your friends, Sora!" Donald cried. "We won't let you take this challenge by yourself!"

"He's right!" Goofy added. "If we must fight, then we fight as a team!"

"All for one and one for all!"-

"If you guys die though, it'll all be for nothing!" Sora explained. "If I die today, then it'll be up to you three to continue the struggle! There would be no use to our efforts if we all died today! Let me finish this alone! Please!"

"But Sora…" Mickey uttered.

"I don't want any of you to lose your lives on account of me! Riku already sacrificed himself for my sake! But you don't know how much his loss has affected me! If there is to be any further casualties, then it'll be me and only me!"-

"How touching, Sora." Cavendish chuckled. He then turned to Mickey and the others. "If you value your lives, then don't interfere! But if you decide to get in my way, I will not only take your lives, but I will also consume your souls and have them placed in a hell that can only be described as pure torment! Then, once you're dead, I will kill everyone you know! I will see Traverse Town burned to the ground! I will see Hollow Bastion leveled to its foundations! I will see your kingdom incinerated! All whom you know and love will die! And I will kill and enslave the inhabitants of Destiny Island! And I'm sure you wouldn't want that now would you!"

Mickey could only glare into the eyes of the evil host. There was no lie and no wavering in his look. Mickey could only stand down.

"I knew you'd listen to reasons." Cavendish chuckled. He turned is attentions towards Sora again. "Now before we were so rudely interrupted…"

Sora drew his keyblade into a guarding stance, using the form of Battoujutsu.

"I will use the one attack I used to defeat both Kai and Arakis." Sora thought to himself. "The only way to smite him is to strike before he does."

"Now!" Cavendish came rushed at Sora at full speed. Sora concentrated his energy and awaited the moment when he struck. Then, the time came and he swung the keyblade with all his might, but instead of meeting with Cavendish, the dark lord only fired an energy ball at him at point blank. Sora was completely overwhelmed by energy ball and was sent hurling back. There again, e lay on the ground, the entire left side of his shirt had been incinerated and now revealed his youthful bosom. "That was certainly a waste of energy on your part!"

"Sora!" Mickey cried.

"No!" Donald added.

"Sora!" Goofy cried.

Cavendish folded his arms in front of him.

"Well, that little retaliation didn't last long did it?" Cavendish said. However, Cavendish was surprised to see Sora stagger to his feet again. He rolled over on his belly, stood upon his elbows and knees and began to rise with all the energy he had left. He picked up his keyblade and stood before the evil lord, his vision blurred. He gasped for breath and his body ached. Blood and sweat intermingled and caused his wounds to sting. Cuts and bruises covered Sora's young body, but still he did not waver.

"I…will not…give up…"-

"Then only through death will you learn!"-

Cavendish punched him in the gut again. Sora hurled over, but Cavendish grabbed him by the throat and carried him into the air. Sora grasped at the lord's arm and struggled about, his feet kicking in mid-air. But the more he struggled, the tighter Cavendish's grip became.

"Sora!" Mickey cried.

"Tell me something, Sora?" Cavendish asked. "Is this how you prefer to die, by strangulation?" Sora quickly began to lose consciousness. Cavendish then threw him to the ground. Sora was left prostrated on the ground. But then, the evil lord crashed down and slammed his foot upon Sora's chest. The young key bearer roared out in pain as he felt a couple of his ribs crack. "Or would you prefer that I break a few of your ribs and hope that one of the shattered bones will puncture your lungs and thus you drown in your own bodily fluid? Or perhaps I could just add weight to your chest and slowly suffocate you!" Sora lay on the ground, almost dead. He no longer had the energy to struggle, had no longer had the energy to cry out in pain. His body was numb beyond the point where he could no longer feel pain. Cavendish then backed off and moved twenty yards away. He then turned again, his index finger pointed out in front of him. "No, I have a much better idea. I will just kill you the way I did Kira Yamato in the 'Seed Realm.' By piercing an energy beam straight through your heart." Cavendish began to accumulate his energy. "I told you that your death was inevitable. Now die!"

"No!" a voice cried. Cavendish looked to see Kairi run to Sora. She picked Sora up and held him in her arms.

"K…Kairi…" Sora uttered.

"Don't worry, Sora…" she replied. "I'm right here, I'm right here with you. I won't leave your side." She held him tightly to her bosom and cradled him in his arms. Sora could only lay his head upon her chest. Blood soaked Kairi's shirt, but she didn't care. She was only concerned for Sora.

"K…Kairi…"-

"It'll be alright, Sora. It'll be alright. I'll protect you this time…"-

"K…Kairi…"-

"Get out of the way, girl!" Cavendish demanded. "This does not concern you!"

"Enough is enough!" Kairi declared. "Sora's suffered more than he had to! The only reason why's he's been put into this situation is because of me! He's only trying to protect me! But now, he needs me more than anything and it's my turn to protect him! Please, show mercy!"

"Stand aside, girl, or you will die alongside Sora!"-

"I will not stand aside! I will stay with him as long I am breathing! He and Riku are my best friends! And I would die for them as well! You've already taken one friend from my life. I won't let you take the other! Sora's been my friend since we were kids! I've never lost faith and abandoned him and I won't start now!"-

"And why should you care so much for this dear friend of yours that you're willing to die for him!"-

"Because, because…"-

"Because what!"-

"Because I love him, that's why!" Kairi held Sora tightly. "I love him and I won't let you hurt him anymore!"

"Then you wish to die beside your love! So be it!" Cavendish pointed his finger again. "But don't think that this sentimental rubbish will force me to waver! The spark of young love cannot falter a heart of stone!"

"If I must die with Sora, I will at least die knowing that I was by his side till the very end!"-

"If you wish to play the tragic heroine then, so be it! You and your lover shall perish in flames!"-

"They won't be alone!" a voice shouted. Cavendish turned again to see Mickey, Donald, and Goofy run in front of the tragic duo.

"Sora and Kairi ain't gonna go anywhere!" Goofy shouted.

"Yeah! It's all for one and one for all!" Donald added.

"If you wish to kill Sora and Kairi, then you'll have to go through us first!" Mickey declared.

"Mickey, Donald, Goofy!" said Kairi. Sora's eyes slowly opened.

"Please…don't…" he uttered. "He'll…kill you…"-

"Then if we die, we die by your side, Sora!" Mickey replied.

"It doesn't matter how much you protest, Sora," Donald added, "We won't leave you here to die alone!"

"We will die together as friends!"-

"I guess you're stuck with us, Sora…" Goofy chuckled.

"We'll be here to protect you, Sora." Kairi whispered in his ear. "I will never leave your side. I love you, Sora."

"Thanks…you guys…" Sora uttered.

"Oh isn't that touching." Cavendish mocked. "Friends willing to sacrifice their lives for the sake of one. However, what have you proven? Nothing whatsoever, except that you have engaged in a severe act of futility! Not even you King Mickey, the ruler of the 'Disney Kingdom,' is a match for the power of the mighty Lord Cavendish! And I will show you just how vulnerable you really are!"

"We may be weak physically, but our hearts remain as one!" Mickey implied. "And no matter how strong you think you are, you can never break that bond between us! Our hearts will always remain strong as long as we hold on to each other!"

"You misunderstand my intention! I don't care how strong your hearts are! All I care about is eliminating you from the living world and clearing the path for the Dark Empire! I will show you that despite the strength of your hearts, they will not be able to withstand my overwhelming strength! Your gallant act of defense will prove to be a brittle shield when confronting one as powerful as I!"-

"Though you may destroy us! Our hearts will yet influence the actions of others! Even if you destroy our bodies, someone even greater will come and take our place! We represent something that can never been destroyed!"-

"I'm sure you're right." Cavendish fired his energy beam straight at the party and his first target was Sora.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a figure appeared before the group and deflected the powerful beam off its course. The figure stood between Cavendish and the KH team. It was someone who shocked both the KH team and Cavendish with his presence.

"Isn't that…?" Goofy uttered.

"But it can't be!" Donald added.

"It's…it's…it's…" Mickey stuttered. Sora opened his eyes and gazed at the figure.

"It's…Lord Arakis…" he whispered.

"What's he doing here?" Kairi wondered. "Is he defending us?"

"What is the meaning of this, Lord Arakis!" Cavendish demanded. "Why do you stand in my way! Are you defending these enemies of the Empire!"

"No." Arakis replied. "I do not defend them. I am simply fulfilling a promise that I made to Sora."

"What do you mean?"-

"In exchange for defeating me in our duel, I promised Sora that he and his friends would be spared the wrath or any form of retaliation by the Empire, that they would be able to return home safely, and that they would not have to suffer another invasion from the Imperial regime. I made that promise to them and I vow to keep that promise, as an Imperial who has maintained the old code."-

"You fool, Arakis! Don't you realize the consequences that will emerge if we spare his life! He has already proven to be a threat to the Empire and he must be dealt with before he has a chance to strike against us again! There is no guarantee that he'll stop here and just limp off home, knowing the situation that his other friends face, trying to fight us!"-

"That is true, but there is no guarantee that he will want to continue fighting is there? I can promise you this much though, Your Excellency. If Sora does decide to continue fighting against us, then I will see him dead personally. I will take full responsibility for my actions. But please, at least allow me the dignity of sparing him and his friends." Cavendish only smiled.

"I know your sense of judgment, Arakis, and I know that you've never steered the Empire in the wrong direction. You are an impeccable asset to the Empire and are hard to replace. If I were to lose your confidence, then I will lose half of the Empire's support. And that is something I cannot afford to let happen. But despite that, and despite your importance, if Sora intervenes after this, then you will be sure to kill him and all his comrades."-

"I will do as you say, Your Excellency."-

"Then, I shall take my leave." Cavendish turned and vanished from sight, without a trace. The KH group was astounded at what had happened.

"Why…?" Sora uttered. "Why…did you save us…?"-

"I made a promise to you before." Arakis implied. "I said to you that if you managed to defeat me in a duel, then you and your friends will be able to return home in peace and your worlds would no longer have to worry about any threat from the Empire. However, you misinterpret my deed as being a sign of compassion, but it isn't. I've only done this to fulfill my vow. However, if you interfere with the affairs of the Empire again, then I can assure you this much, the next time we meet, I will kill you. In fact, I will not only kill you, but your friends as well. After, the Empire will attack your worlds again and pillage and burn them, and your people will be killed, imprisoned, or enslaved. To further matters, we will make sure that your efforts that have lasted for the past half decade would be in vain."

"What do you mean?" Mickey asked.

"Tell me, Your Majesty. Do you know how the Heartless ever came to be?" There was an ominous silence before Arakis began to speak again. "I'll tell you. You might think that Ansem was the one who discovered the existence of the Heartless. In reality however, Ansem merely enhanced Heartless access to other worlds. But it was Master Cavendish that first unleashed the power of the Heartless." Arakis turned towards the group. "You might have been able to use the power of the keyblades to close the door to darkness and reopen the door to the light, but His Excellency, Master Cavendish obtains the power of the Universal Mandate."

"The Universal…Mandate?" Sora uttered.

"That is correct." Arakis continued. "It is the very essence that created the Universe and determines the fates and destinies of every living thing in all dimensional realms because all realms originated with that single essence." Sora suddenly remembered what Sneer had said back in Traverse Town when this trial began.

"_If he were to use the Mandate, he could bend history entirely in his favor. Anyone who manages to wield the power of the Mandate... is invincible."_

"You see, when Master Cavendish used the power of the mandate, he somehow unleashed soulless spirits from the shadow realm. Thus, when he did, the power of the Heartless was born. You might say that they act as his army of shadows. If he wanted to, he could reopen the Door to Darkness with just a snap of his fingers and unleash his shadow horde upon all worlds once again."-

"But…why would you…do that…?" Sora asked.

"If necessary, Master Cavendish will unleash the Heartless force upon all worlds as he did in years long past. However, you're lucky that he despises the Heartless and considers them inferior beings. Otherwise, they'd be used more frequently." Arakis glared into Sora's eyes. "I am saying this only as a warning, Sora. Stay out of the way of the Empire. This is your one chance to back away with your lives. Never interfere with the affairs of the Empire ever again. If you want to save your own worlds from suffering the same fate as all the others you tried to protect, turn away from this dimensional realm now." Arakis turned. "Save your friends and your family a lot of grief. However, if the next time I have to hear that you were causing trouble for us again, I will kill you without hesitation. You've been warned."

With that, Arakis flew off into the distance without a second glance, leaving the KH team with their lives and the one decision in their hands.

"Well, what do we do now?" Goofy asked.

"First things first," Mickey said, "We must get back to Traverse Town and take care of Sora's wounds. We also have to take care of Riku's body."

"We have no other choice." Donald said. He jumped up to the gummi and began repairs.

"Sora…" Kairi uttered. "We're alive. We're alright now."-

"Thank…goodness…" Sora closed his eyes and fell asleep in her arms. Kairi stroked his blood-stained forehead and smiled.

"It's over, Sora…It's finally over…"-


	7. The Final Fight: Lord Cavendish Makes Hi...

The Final Fight: The Appearance of Lord Cavendish

The figure stood upon the pinnacle of the rocky ledge, gazing over Sora and his comrades. He slowly descended upon the group, like a foreboding, ominous cloud of doom. There was a great feeling of darkness in his soul and Sora could feel the intense fighting aura within him. As the presence descended, Sora realized that the figure was not wearing a cloak, but a black, double-breasted overcoat with wrist length cape and red lining. Upon his head, he wore the same black cavalier style hat with one side bent like an Aussie. The hat's brim shaded the right side of his face and supported three massive feathered plumes, one white and two of read. In the front of his cap was the crest of the Empire. There was another similar symbol on his breastplate which connected two white shoulder straps and another acting as a belt buckle. He wore long white gauntlets and boots with gold tips. He stood there, his hands at his side. He flicked the cape of his coat to one side, revealing that bright red lining.

"I never thought that you would've actually succeeded in this little game of ours." the figure spoke. "Quite impressive, my boy, quite impressive indeed. I never would've guessed that you, a boy that hasn't even reached his twentieth birthday, would get the best of the Dark Empire in one of its trials."

"Enough talking!" Sora demanded. "Just who are you and how do you know me! I've never laid eyes on you before!"

"That's because I've always managed to conceal myself from you! I've watched your every battle, spare the last three duels and bouts with some of the most powerful Imperial leaders."-

"But I can feel incredible energy coming from you. If you were around, no matter how well you would've hidden, I would've sensed that strength."-

"That is because, like Lord Arakis, I too have the ability to conceal the bulk of my strength." The figure began to walk towards Sora. "However, this would not be the first time we've met."

"What're you talking about? I've never seen you before, like I said! When are you gonna get that through your thick skull!"-

"Oh, but you have met me before." The figure lifted his head so that Sora could see his whole face. But there really wasn't a face there, but rather a mask that concealed the other side of his face. And on that side, the other eye began to glow a bright red. "I believe we've met upon the sandy beaches of Destiny Island."

Sora realized who he was. He recalled what Kenshin, Athrun, and the other had said that they had been defeated by a man with a glowing red eye. And this same man was the same man whom he encountered before back on Destiny Island, before this entire ordeal occurred.

"You're the one." Sora uttered. His heart was filled with a great fear as well as a great anger. "You're the one who I saw on Destiny Island that night, lurking in the shadows."

"That's right." The figure replied. "And I am also the one responsible for starting this ordeal."

"I guess I have you to thank then for being responsible for the death of Riku!" Sora drew out his keyblade. "If you hadn't decided to put us through all this, if you hadn't decided to attack our world and kidnap one of my friends, then these circumstances would never have occurred and Riku wouldn't be dead right now! It's all your fault!" Sora delved into the rage and be once again turned into the Keyblade Hound. "And for that I will take your life."

"Your power has risen substantially." The man uttered. "I commend you."

"Before we begin, I would like to know whose life it is that I will be taking."-

"I think you have it the wrong way, Sora. It is I who will be taking your life."-

"And what makes you so confident."-

"Because I have experience on my side! Fourteen thousand years to be precise!" Sora finally realized what he had meant. His mind then rushed back to when Sneer first began his preparation speech about the Empire's lead commanders. He remembered the power of the third, final, and leading member of the three, who ranked above both Viro and Arakis.

_"The reason is it did take years…to gain immeasurable strength." said Sneer. "Fourteen Thousand years to be precise."_

"Then, you must be…" The young Keyblade Hound shivered with a great fear resonating in his being.

"That is right my boy. I am the last of the Three Excellencies that you have the pleasure of meeting! I am Lord Cavendish, the supreme overseer of the Dark Empire!"

"Lord Cavendish!" Goofy asked.

"Did he just say…?" Donald added.

"It seems that way!" Mickey implied. "That's the big cheese himself!"

"I must admit I admire your courage." Cavendish chuckled. "You are the only boy that has actually succeeded against the Empire. But then again, we were always holding back from the start. Just like Lord Arakis. He knew that you didn't stand a chance against him from the start. That is why he engaged you in a duel instead of a bout. He knew that if he engaged in a bout with you, no holds barred, you would've been dead in less than a second and your entire trek here would've been a complete waste of effort."

"It was his chivalrous nature that made him decide to engage in a duel instead of a bout. He knew I wouldn't stand a chance against him. So that's why he lowered himself to equal my strength."

"Chivalry is always used for those who're weak. It's the only way that they can conceal their weakness." Cavendish folded his arms in front of him. "So it all comes down to this. A final showdown between the master of the keyblade and the supreme overlord of the Dark Empire. Here, you and I stand at the end of an excessively long chess game!"

"It might have been a game to you, but it wasn't for me!"-

"But you played well, Sora, nevertheless! Unfortunately, what counts is whether you win, or lose in the end! And I can guarantee you, you will lose!"-

"We haven't even started fighting yet and already you come to such large assumptions! In the end, however, the power of evil will never win against good!"-

"Don't be so sure! How can you distinguish what is good and what is evil? What is justice and what is unjust! It all depends upon the terms of the victorious! It is the victorious who determine the outcome of history! What may be evil to you may be considered justice in the end!"-

"A man who allows the oppression of people, or allows his officers to make others suffer is evil!"-

"But in order to maintain such vast territory, one must be firm and at times cruel!"-

"Wanting more only makes people more power hungry! And the more power they have, the more heartless they become! A man is a man and he can never be anything more than that!"-

"You're wrong! A man, if he strives hard and long enough, can become not only greater than a man, but can become a god!"-

"Enough talking! If you've come here to fight, then let's fight! But I won't ever back down to the likes of you!"-

"I wouldn't have it any other way. To finish a headstrong whelp like you will be a pleasure for me!"-

There was a moment of pause between the two. Suddenly, Sora made the first strike, moving at an incredible speed, to the point where it seemed he vanished, he struck at the evil lord from behind. However, Cavendish easily evaded the blow and turned to face Sora again. Sora lunged with all his might, but again Cavendish evaded.

"Come now, Sora." Cavendish uttered. "You can do better than that can't you?"

"Silence you!" Sora attacked head on against Cavendish. He used everything he had, every attack he knew, he used. The Ragnarok, the foot stomp, the Galick Gun and lightning grappling. The Sonic blade and Ars Arcanum, teleportation, the Tundra Canister, a barrage of elemental attacks. Everything in his arsenal, Sora used, but still he was not able to hinder, let alone damage the infamous lord.

"Well, as far as I can see, you haven't done any damage to me." Cavendish chuckled.

"Shut up!" Sora shouted. "Instead of buzzing around like a coward, why don't you start fighting me right!"

"If that's what you want, Sora, then so be it! But you will regret ever making such a request! Now that you and I fight, your death is inevitable."-

Suddenly, Cavendish vanished from sight. He then appeared again behind Sora. Sora was shocked to see how fast Cavendish moved.

"He's fast!"-

"This is how a true Imperial fights!" Cavendish cracked Sora over the right side of his head. Sora went flying towards the ground. But Cavendish emerged again and swiped him from the side. Sora flew into the air again only to be met by Cavendish again. Sora crashed to the ground, but was met again by Cavendish who slugged him in the gut. Sora's eyes grew large with pain. Cavendish threw his hands up and fisted Sora to the ground. He then flicked the boy up into the air again and pummeled him in the gut with a multi-punch attack.

"I don't believe it!" Mickey said. "He's not giving Sora a chance to fight back!"

"I can't watch!" Goofy said. He covered his eyes.

Sora was pummeled to the ground and there he lay. Blood dripped from his forehead down his face in streams, his keyblade lay not too far away from him. Sora managed to stand up, he had transformed back into this normal state.

"Sora!" Donald cried.

"I'm alright!" Sora uttered. "I can take him!"

"Let us help you!" Mickey cried.

"No! Cavendish's only concern is for me right now! And I want him to continue focusing on me! If any of you interfere, I can only worry about your own safety as well!"-

"But Sora!"-

"For once, I don't want you to interfere! I've already lost one friend, I don't want to have to lose anymore!"-

"He's right!" Cavendish chuckled. "You should listen to the boy, Mickey! He knows of what he speaks! I have no concern for you and your pitiful band because I know that you're not much of a threat to me! But this boy has proven to be a thorn in the side of the Empire! Therefore, as a threat, he must be eliminated! If a young man like him can take down the seven members of the Cavendish Shinobis, there is no guarantee that he may not do any further damage! Therefore, I lord Cavendish will put an end to his life…Personally…" He turned to Sora. "Pick up your keyblade and let us continue!"

Sora retrieved his keyblade and went to face Cavendish again. There was yet another stand off.

"Get ready for round two!" Sora shouted. He hurled the keyblade at Cavendish, but the evil lord managed to dodge it.

"You'll have to do a bit better than that if you want to hinder me!"-

"I just might!" The keyblade boomeranged back; and attacked Cavendish from behind, aiming for his head. However, Cavendish realized that Sora had broken eye contact, focusing on something that was behind him. He smiled and tilted his head, the keyblade had missed by a centimeter, or two. Sora was shocked again, but he was conscious enough to catch the keyblade. "How did you evade that attack at the last minute? The keyblade would've made a direct hit!"

"The reason is this! I could feel the spinning vibration of the blade as it whipped through the air. To add, the spinning also accumulated a low hum, which I easily picked up with my keen hearing sense. Finally, when you broke eye contact with me, I knew that your little boomerang trick was still in effect!"

"Amazing!" Mickey said. "He figured all that out in only a matter of seconds."

"Remember, Your Majesty," Donald uttered, "This guy has fourteen millennia of experience behind him."

"My turn!" Cavendish shouted. He stretched forth his finger and unleashed a multi-beam barrage.

Sora was caught by surprise and moved as quickly as he could. The explosive sound waves caught Sora and blew him away practically. Sora regained his stance, but saw as the explosions came at him with gusto. He ran for his life, as fast as he could; trying to not only evade the beams, but evade them in the direction that was less hazardous to his friends. The beams continued to fall and Sora continued to run and dodged, evading the incoming beams. However, he suddenly tripped over a rock and the beams came flying into him. He was caught in the barrage of explosions and was sent reeling into the air. He fell to the ground, burned and wounded. His leather jacket was now in tatters and he had lost a kneepad. A hole in his jeans, at the knee joint of his left leg replaced it. Sweat poured down Sora's face as he staggered to his feet. He glared up at Cavendish.

"You think it's over!" Cavendish unleashed a disk-like object from his own energy. The disk came reeling at Sora. He moved his face in time, but the disk caused a cut to form on his left cheek. "Try this on!" Suddenly, Cavendish unleashed a barrage of energy balls again. Sora again dodge rolled and evaded. He blocked some of them, but many struck from the rear of him and knocked him on his face. Sora fell to the ground again. There he lay, motionless.

"Get up, Sora!" Mickey cried. "You have to get up!"

Sora staggered onto his elbows and his knees. He coughed and blood dripped from his mouth. Cavendish landed only a few feet in front of him.

"Is this it!" Cavendish said. "Is this the grand battle I was expecting from the infamous Sora, wielder of the keyblade! How pathetic! I can't believe that you took down the seven members of the Cavendish Shinobis! You are a pitiful sight!"

"This is terrible." Donald uttered. "Cavendish is making fun of Sora now. He knows that Sora is no match for him."

"What're we gonna do?" Goofy asked.

"We have no choice, but to intervene." Mickey said.

"But I thought Sora said that we shouldn't fight."-

"I know, but we can't leave him out there to do this on his own either!"-

"Mickey has a point, Goofy!" Donald said.

"Then, let's give him a hand!" said Mickey.

"Stop right there, you insignificant fools!" Cavendish shouted. He then gazed at the three with that same glowing red eye. He then, without warning, appeared before the three. "If you wish to fight against the might of Cavendish, then you will pay with your lives!"

"If that's the case, then so be it! But we will not allow Sora to handle this alone!"-

"As you wish! Then you will suffer alongside him!"-

"Stop!" Sora shouted. He staggered to his feet. Tearing, the tattered jacket from his back, Sora stood ready to fight. "Your fight is with me and me alone, Cavendish! Mickey and the others are of no concern to you!"

"Sora!" Mickey cried. "We can't let you to this alone!"

"You have to, Mickey! I must face him alone!"-

"We can't let you do that!"-

"We're your friends, Sora!" Donald cried. "We won't let you take this challenge alone!"

"He's right!" Goofy added. "If we must fight, then we fight as a team!"

"All for one and one for all!"-

"If you guys die though, it'll be all for nothing!" Sora explained. "If I die today, then it'll be up to you three to continue the struggle! There would be no use to our efforts if we all died today! Let me finish this alone! Please!"

"But Sora…" Mickey uttered.

"I don't want any of you to lose your lives on account of me! Riku already sacrificed himself for me! But you don't know how much his loss has affected me! If there is to be any further casualties, then it'll be me and me alone!"-

"How touching, Sora." Cavendish chuckled. He then turned to Mickey and the others. "If you value your lives, then don't interfere! But if you decide to get in my way, I will not only take your lives, but I will also consume your souls and have them placed in a hell that can only be described as pure torment! Then, once you're dead, I will kill everyone you know! I will see Traverse Town burned to the ground! I will see Hollow Bastion leveled to its foundations! I will see your kingdom incinerated! All whom you know and love will die! And I will kill and enslave the inhabitants of Destiny Island! And I'm sure you wouldn't want that would you!"

Mickey could only glare into the eyes of the evil host. There was no lie and no wavering in his look. Mickey could only stand down.

"I knew you'd listen to reasons." Cavendish chuckled. He turned is attentions towards Sora again. "Now before we were so rudely interrupted…"

Sora drew his keyblade into a guarding stance, using the form of Battoujutsu.

"I will use the one attack I used to defeat both Kai and Arakis." Sora thought to himself. "The only way to smite him is to strike before he does."

"Now!" Cavendish came rushed at Sora at full speed. Sora concentrated his energy and awaited the moment when he struck. Then, the time came and he swung the keyblade with all his might, but instead of meeting with Cavendish, the dark lord only fired an energy ball at him at point blank. Sora was completely overwhelmed by energy ball and was sent hurling back. There again, e lay on the ground, the entire left side of his shirt had been incinerated and now revealed his youthful bosom. "That was certainly a waste of energy on your part!"

"Sora!" Mickey cried.

"No!" Donald added.

"Sora!" Goofy cried.

Cavendish folded his arms in front of him.

"Well, that little retaliation didn't last long did it?" Cavendish said. However, Cavendish was surprised to see Sora stagger to his feet again. He rolled over on his belly, stood upon his elbows and knees and began to rise with all the energy he had left. He picked up his keyblade and stood before the evil lord, his vision blurred. He gasped for breath and his body ached. Blood and sweat intermingled and caused his wounds to sting. Cuts and bruises covered Sora's young body, but still he did not waver.

"I…will not…give up…"-

"Then only through death will you learn!"-

Cavendish punched him in the gut again. Sora hurled over, but Cavendish grabbed him by the throat and carried him into the air. Sora grasped at the lord's arm and struggled about, his feet kicking in mid-air. But the more he struggled, the tighter Cavendish's grip became.

"Sora!" Mickey cried.

"Tell me something, Sora?" Cavendish asked. "Is this how you prefer to die, by strangulation?" Sora quickly began to lose consciousness. Cavendish then threw him to the ground. Sora was left prostrated on the ground. But then, the evil lord crashed down and slammed his foot upon Sora's chest. The young key bearer roared out in pain as he felt a couple of his ribs crack. "Or would you prefer that I break a few of your ribs and hope that one of the shattered bones will puncture your lungs and you drown in your own bodily fluid? Or perhaps I could just add weight to your chest and slowly suffocate you!" Sora lay on the ground, almost dead. He no longer had the energy to struggle, had no longer had the energy to cry out in pain. His body was numb beyond the point where he could no longer feel pain. Cavendish then backed off and moved twenty yards away. He then turned again, his index finger pointed out in front of him. "No, I have a much better idea. I will just kill you the way I did Kira Yamato in the 'Seed Realm.' By piercing an energy beam straight through your heart." Cavendish began to accumulate his energy. "I told you that your death was inevitable. Now die!"

"No!" a voice cried. Cavendish looked to see Kairi run to Sora. She picked Sora up and held him in her arms.

"K…Kairi…" Sora uttered.

"Don't worry, Sora…" she replied. "I'm right here, I'm right here with you. I won't leave you." She held him tightly to her bosom and cradled him in his arms. Sora could only lay his head upon her chest. Blood soaked Kairi's shirt, but she didn't care. She was only concerned for Sora.

"K…Kairi…"-

"It'll be alright, Sora. It'll be alright. I'll protect you this time…"-

"K…Kairi…"-

"Get out of the way, girl!" Cavendish demanded. "This does not concern you!"

"Enough is enough!" Kairi declared. "Sora's suffered more than he had to! The only reason why's he's been put into this situation is because of me! He's only trying to protect me! But now, he needs me more than anything and it's my turn to protect him! Please, show mercy!"

"Stand aside, girl, or you will die alongside Sora!"-

"I will not stand aside! I will stay with him as long I am breathing! He and Riku are my best friends! And I would die for them as well! You've already taken one friend from my life. I won't let you take the other! Sora's been my friend since we were kids! I've never lost faith and abandoned him and I won't start now!"-

"And why should you care so much for this dear friend of yours that you're willing to die for him!"-

"Because, because…"-

"Because what!"-

"Because I love him, that's why!" Kairi held Sora tightly. "I love him and I won't let you hurt him anymore!"

"Then you wish to die beside your love! So be it!" Cavendish pointed his finger again. "But don't think that this sentimental rubbish will force me to waver! The spark of young love cannot falter a heart of stone!"

"If I must die with Sora, I will at least die knowing that I was by his side till the very end!"-

"If you wish to play the tragic heroine then, so be it! You and your lover shall perish in flames!"-

"They won't be alone!" a voice shouted. Cavendish turned again to see Mickey, Donald, and Goofy run in front of the tragic duo.

"Sora and Kairi ain't gonna go anywhere!" Goofy shouted.

"Yeah! It's all for one and one for all!" Donald added.

"If you wish to kill Sora and Kairi, then you'll have to go through us first!" Mickey declared.

"Mickey, Donald, Goofy!" said Kairi. Sora's eyes slowly opened.

"Please…don't…" he uttered. "He'll…kill you…"-

"Then if we die, we die by your side, Sora!" Mickey replied.

"It doesn't matter how much you protest, Sora," Donald added, "We won't leave your side!"

"We will die together as friends!"-

"I guess you're stuck with us, Sora…" Goofy chuckled.

"We'll be here to protect you, Sora." Kairi whispered in his ear. "I will never leave your side. I love you, Sora."

"Thanks…you guys…" Sora uttered.

"Oh isn't that touching." Cavendish mocked. "Friends willing to sacrifice their lives for the sake of one. However, what have you proven? Nothing whatsoever, except that you have engaged in a severe act of futility! Not even you King Mickey, the ruler of the 'Disney Kingdom,' is a match for the power of the mighty Lord Cavendish! And I will show you just how vulnerable you really are!"

"We may be weak physically, but our hearts remain as one!" Mickey implied. "And no matter how strong you think you are, you can never break that bond between us! Our hearts will always remain strong as long as we hold on to each other!"

"You misunderstand my intention! I don't care how strong your hearts are! All I care about is eliminating you from the living world and clearing the path for the Dark Empire! I will show you that despite the strength of your hearts, they will not be able to withstand my overwhelming power! Your gallant act of defense will prove to be a brittle shield when confronting one as powerful as I!"-

"Though you may destroy us! Our hearts will yet influence the actions of others! Even if you destroy our bodies, someone even greater will come and take our place! We represent something that can never been destroyed!"-

"I'm sure you're right." Cavendish fired his energy beam straight at the party and his first target was Sora.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a figure appeared before the group and deflected the powerful beam off its course. The figure stood between Cavendish and the KH team. It was someone who shocked both the KH team and Cavendish with his presence.

"Isn't that…?" Goofy uttered.

"But it can't be!" Donald added.

"It's…it's…it's…" Mickey stuttered. Sora opened his eyes and gazed at the figure.

"It's…Lord Arakis…" he whispered.

"What's he doing here?" Kairi wondered. "Is he defending us?"

"What is the meaning of this, Lord Arakis!" Cavendish demanded. "Why do you stand in my way! Are you defending these enemies of the Empire!"

"No." Arakis replied. "I do not defend them. I am simply fulfilling a promise that I made to Sora."

"What do you mean?"-

"In exchange for defeating me in our duel, I promised Sora that he and his friends would be spared the wrath or any form of retaliation by the Empire, that they would be able to return home safely, and that they would not have to suffer another invasion from the Empire. I made that promise to them and I vow to keep that promise, as an Imperial who has maintained the old code."-

"You fool, Arakis! Don't you realize the consequences that will emerge if we spare his life! He has already proven to be a threat to the Empire and he must be dealt with before he has a chance to strike against us again! There is no guarantee that he'll stop here and just limp off home, knowing the situation that his other friends face, trying to fight us!"-

"That is true, but there is no guarantee that he will want to continue fighting is there? I can promise you this much though, Your Excellency. If Sora does decide to continue fighting against us, then I will see him dead personally. I will take full responsibility for my actions. But please, at least allow me the dignity of sparing him and his friends." Cavendish only smiled.

"I know your sense of judgment, Arakis, and I know that you've never steered the Empire in the wrong direction. You are an impeccable asset to the Empire and are hard to replace. If I were to lose your confidence, then I will lose half of the Empire's support. And that is something I cannot afford to let happen. But despite that, and despite your importance, if Sora intervenes after this, then you will be sure to kill him and all his comrades."-

"I will do as you say, Your Excellency."-

"Then, I shall take my leave." Cavendish turned and vanished from sight, without a trace. The KH group was astounded at what had happened.

"Why…?" Sora uttered. "Why…did you save us…?"-

"I made a promise to you before." Arakis implied. "I said to you that if you managed to defeat me in a duel, then you and your friends will be able to return home in peace and your worlds would no longer have to worry about any threat from the Empire. However, you misinterpret my deed as being a sign of compassion, but it isn't. I've only done this to fulfill my vow. However, if you interfere with the affairs of the Empire again, then I can assure you this much, the next time we meet, I will kill you. In fact, I will not only kill you, but your friends as well. After, the Empire will attack your worlds again and pillage and burn them, and your people will be killed, imprisoned, or enslaved. To further matters, we will make sure that your efforts that have lasted for the past half decade would be in vain."

"What do you mean?" Mickey asked.

"Tell me, Your Majesty. Do you know how the Heartless ever came to be?" There was an ominous silence before Arakis began to speak again. "I'll tell you. You might think that Ansem was the one who discovered the existence of the Heartless. In reality however, Ansem merely enhanced Heartless access to other worlds. But it was Master Cavendish that first unleashed the power of the Heartless." Arakis turned towards the group. "You might have been able to use the power of the keyblades to close the door to darkness and reopen the door to the light, but His Excellency, Master Cavendish obtains the power of the Universal Mandate."

"The Universal…Mandate?" Sora uttered.

"That is correct." Arakis continued. "It is the very essence that created the Universe and determines the fates and destinies of every living thing in all dimensional realms because all realms originated with that single essence." Sora suddenly remembered what Sneer had said back in Traverse Town when this trial began.

_"If he were to use the Mandate, he could bend history entirely in his favor. Anyone who manages to wield the power of the Mandate... is invincible."_

"You see, when Master Cavendish used the power of the mandate, he somehow unleashed soulless spirits from the shadow realm. Thus, when he did, the power of the Heartless was born. You might say that they act as his army of shadows. If he wanted to, he could reopen the Door to Darkness with just a snap of his fingers and unleash his shadow horde upon all worlds once again."-

"But…why would you…do that…?" Sora asked.

"If necessary, Master Cavendish will unleash the Heartless force upon all worlds as he did in years long past. However, you're lucky that he despises the Heartless and considers them inferior beings. Otherwise, they'd be used more frequently." Arakis glared into Sora's eyes. "I am saying this only as a warning, Sora. Stay out of the way of the Empire. This is your one chance to back away with your lives. Never interfere with the affairs of the Empire ever again. If you want to save your own worlds from suffering the same fate as all the others you tried to protect, turn away from this dimensional realm now." Arakis turned. "Save your friends and your family a lot of grief. However, if the next time I have to hear that you were causing trouble for us again, I will kill you without hesitation. You've been warned."

With that, Arakis flew off into the distance without a second glance, leaving the KH team with their lives and the one decision in their hands.

"Well, what do we do now?" Goofy asked.

"First things first," Mickey said, "We must get back to Traverse Town and take care of Sora's wounds. We also have to take care of Riku's body."

"We have no other choice." Donald said. He jumped up to the gummi and began repairs.

"Sora…" Kairi uttered. "We're alive. We're alright now."-

"Thank…goodness…" Sora closed his eyes and fell asleep in her arms. Kairi stroked his blood-stained forehead and smiled.

"It's over, Sora…It's finally over…"-


	8. The Journey Home: KH Team Departs

The Journey Home: KH Team Departs

The streets were now quiet in Traverse Town. In the period of time that they had been gone, The Dark Empire's hold on other worlds had weakened. The Universal Alliance, gaining favor from many inhabitants of different realms, gladly joined the ranks and fought off the Imperial horde. As a result, many of the refugees had already departed for their worlds again. Sora's former allies had also departed, returning to their homes to reconstruct their destroyed worlds. Only a few remained now.

Sora's wounds were treated, with the help of a senzu bean, but despite that, his soul was still filled with a great sorrow. Riku's body was placed in a preservation capsule to prevent deterioration. The capsule itself had a clear top and Sora could gaze at his friend's peaceful face. He only sat there, in the tent where Riku's body was placed. Kairi comforted him as best she could, always gently holding the saddened key bearer in her arms.

"I still can't believe that Riku's dead…" Sora uttered, tears running down his face. "I just can't believe it."

"I know." Kairi said, her still teary as well. "Riku was always good to us."

"But I couldn't do anything to help him. I felt so weak and helpless, not being able to help my friend. I could only comfort him as best I could, cradling him in my arms, holding him tightly to keep him warm. I could only watch as he slowly died. I could feel his body growing heavy in my arms, but still I held on to him, never letting go. Those final moments, I witnessed it all and I was the only one there to comfort him. But it was my fault for letting him die. It was all my fault!"-

"No! It wasn't you fault, Sora!" Kairi said. "Riku died knowing that you were there. You were the only comfort for him. You did something that I never was able to do. You stayed by his side till the end of his life. If I had the chance, I would do the same to him as I did to you, when you were facing possible death against Cavendish."

"Kairi…" Sora looked into her eyes.

"It's alright, Sora. Just cry your heart out. It'll be OK…"-

Sora placed his head on Kairi's bosom and began to cry uncontrollably. Tears ran down his face, soaking Kairi's shirt. But Kairi didn't care, she held Sora's tightly, stroking his fine, brown hair. Tears dripped down her face as she thought of those days when she, Sora, and Riku, as children, would spend the entire day together playing about on the sandy beaches and in the shady canopies of the Paopu trees.

At this time, Sneer had finally arrived at Traverse Town. He walked to where the tent was located. Just outside, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were sitting just outside the tent. Standing next to them were Goten, Lu Xun, Cuchulain, Leon, and Yuffie. A fire upon an iron cauldron bellowed high flames, keeping them warm. Refugees still wandered about the town, what was left of them.

"Where is Sora?" Sneer asked, approaching the tent.

"They've been in the tent for over an hour." Goten replied.

"I have some news for him."-

"I think he would rather be alone for a while." Lu Xun instructed.

"This is urgent though." Sneer walked into the tent and witnessed such a sorrowful sight. "Sora…"

Sora gazed up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm truly sorry about Riku, Sora." Sneer implied. "This loss must be more than what you can bear."

"Riku's loss is the most devastating to me." Sora uttered. He turned away and gazed at Riku's lifeless body. "He sacrificed so much, even his own life, so that I may live. No one should have to be forced to take their own life."

"But he was trying to save someone who he really cared about. Riku died defending what was most important to him, Sora. His friends were the most important thing to him. Therefore, even when the situation became too intense and it seemed that death was inevitable, Riku took it upon himself to protect what he cherished most, even at the expense of his own life. You should be proud of him, Sora. Both you and Kairi should be proud."-

"I…I am proud…" Sora's eyes were still teary, but now there was a smile on his face. "I loved him dearly. More than anyone ever knew. Just as I love Kairi. And for Kairi, I will do the same thing as Riku did if the time ever came."-

"And I would do the same for Sora." Kairi added. "Just as Riku did for me and him."

"As long as you hold on to each other, then there will always be a reason to live." Sneer said. He turned away and said. "Now, it is time that you say farewell to your other friends as well."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"You're going home." Sneer was about to exit out. "Thanks to the efforts of young heroes like you, we were able to fend off the Imperial threat and conceal them within our own realm once again. The Saiyan Confederation forces and the forces of the Universal Alliance managed to destroy all dimensional transport tunnels of the Empire. So once again, the worlds have been separated. I've already sent your summon spells away to return to their homes. Now it's high time that you return home."

"It's over for us then?"-

"That it is."-

"But what about Cavendish? He has the Mandate under his power right? What if he decides to open up the dimensional realms again? He can do that right?"-

"It seemed that he had no weakness due to his grasp on the Mandate's power. However, we were able to find a weapon that could counter even the power of the Mandate. The essence that too originated from the Universal Mandate as well. The two Sacred Flames. They both have been apprehended by Goku and Vegeta. So now that the two greatest flames have been obtained, the odds against us have leveled down."-

"That's good then, right?" Kairi asked.

"That's very good indeed." Sneer smiled and turned away again. "Well, you two should get ready. You and the rest of the KH team will depart from here and will soon be on your journey home."

"Home…" Sora uttered. "Yes…home…"

The two walked out of the tent, only to be greeted by Mickey and the others. "So this is where we take our separate ways again." Mickey uttered.

"Yeah…" Sora uttered. "We can finally go home and live in peace…"

"Yeah…"-

"We're gonna miss you, Sora…" Goofy said.

"Yeah," Donald added, "We had so much fun together. And we went on many adventures."

"This is the end of our fellowship." Sora uttered.

"Sora," Cuchulain said. He, Goten, Lu Xun, Yuffie, and Leon walked up to him. The Hound stretched out his hand. "It's been a real pleasure standing with you. And an honor fighting alongside the KH team."

"Thank you, Cuchulain." Sora grasped his hand and engaged in a hardy handshake. Goten came up next.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Sora." He said.

"Thanks Goten." Sora replied. Next came Lu Xun.

"You're a true warrior." He said.

"Thank you for you help, Lu Xun." Sora implied. As Lu Xun passed, Leon came next.

"It's good to fight beside you again." Leon chuckled. "You certainly came through for us. You sure gave them hell at Hollow Bastion."

"Thank you, Leon, for giving us the best support we needed." Sora said. Finally, it was Yuffie's turn. She gripped Sora's hand and smiled.

"See ya later, kiddo." She chuckled. "You make sure that you take care yourselves!"

"I will." Sora uttered. "Thanks Yuffie." The five went up and down, shaking hands with the other four members of the KH team. They waved good bye and headed out to the port in front of the town.

"Well, Sora…" Mickey uttered. "I guess this is good bye."

"Yeah…" Sora uttered.

"Good bye, Sora…" Goofy uttered. "Good bye, Kairi…"

"You two take care of yourselves." Donald added.

Sora looked at Donald and shook his hand.

"I'll miss you, Donald." Sora uttered. He then turned to Goofy. "I'll miss you too Goofy!" They shook hands.

"Gawrsh…" Goofy said. His eyes teary. "I wish we didn't have to say good bye."

"Don't worry. Good bye doesn't mean forever…"-

Sora then turned to Mickey.

"Good bye, Mickey…"-

"May you live your life to the fullest, Sora." Mickey implied.

"I will…I will…" Sora suddenly collapsed to his knees. Mickey grabbed hold of him, holding him tight. Sora began to cry uncontrollably again.

"Aw, Sora…" Kairi said. The group hugged each other, comforting the young key bearer.

"It'll be OK, Sora." Mickey said. "It'll be OK…"

Sora wiped his tears from his eyes and stood up.

"I will be strong…" he uttered. "I will live my life to the fullest. Just as I promised Riku."

"That's the spirit." Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, their eyes still full of tears, began to walk away. "All you have to do is believe, Sora. And maybe one day, we will meet again."

Sora and Kairi waved as the trio made their way to the gummi ship. They watched as the three boarded the Kingdom and vanish out of sight. Kairi grasped at Sora's arm. Sora held hand and the two watched as the last of their friends vanished into the evening sky.

"You two get ready too." Sneer said, being the only familiar face amongst the remaining few individuals in the town. "We'll be leaving in fifteen minutes."

"Sneer," Sora implied. "Would it be alright if I just walked about the town before we depart for home?"

"What for?"-

"I would like to take in every detail of this town before I have to leave it forever. Many adventures occurred in this town and it shall forever be a part of my life."-

"Very well."-

"But Sora…" Kairi uttered.

"I'll be back." Sora said. "I just need some time to myself."

"Alright." Sora touched her face and then walked away fro a temporary period of time. Kairi turned to Sneer.

"What will happen to this town?"-

"It will be just another town again." Sneer explained. "It'll be just another quiet town in the countryside with its annual fairs and carnivals. Peace will once again return to this quaint little settlement and threats from either Heartless, or Imperials, or any other force will never threaten it again."

"I see…"-

Sora took his time, spending walked up and down the three main districts. He enjoyed the sound of crickets intermingling with the sound of quiet music in the air. The stars gleamed brightly in the evening sky and the street lamps illuminated the quaint little streets. Off in the distance, the sound of gatherings and parties could be heard. It was so quiet that Sora could even hear the patter of his own feet on the ground. He visited the back alleyway, the waterway, Merlin's Island, the Inn, taking in every sight and smell, as his mind filled with the memories of events long passed. He remembered when he first came to this town and he, Donald, and Mickey fought off the power of the Heartless. He remembered that this was where the meetings took place and where he met all his friends. In the second district, there were still scars from when he and Cuchulain engaged in that trial battle a couple of weeks earlier.

A couple of weeks, it didn't seem like very long time, but when this new ordeal had begun it seemed like an eternity. Now, here Sora stood, alive and well, witnessing the end of another adventure. However, in that period of time, there were some partings that had taken place. Sora's heart filled with a great sorrow, which conflicted with his happiness. He touched the walls of the second district and with a final glance turned towards the gates, leading to the first district.

Just then, a figure appeared on the walkway above the central court. Sora looked up to find Lu Bu standing there.

"Lu Bu…" Sora uttered.

"Tell me, Sora," Lu Bu said, "Are the rumors true. Did Riku really die?" Sora lowered his eyes. He then gazed back up at the warrior and hesitantly nodded his head.

"I'm afraid so…" Lu Bu only glared for a second, or two before turning his back. Sora then stopped him. "Wait a minute! Now that Riku's gone…are you planning to…"

"Don't waste your time, Sora! There's no use worrying about what I would do. I've been hoping to settle the score since that little incident in the 'Treasure Realm.' However, it was a score I had to settle with your friend Riku, not you, or any of those other halfwits. It's the only reason why I followed you around. To make sure that my opponent didn't die prematurely, before I would ever get a chance to take a swing at him. However, I thought that Riku was too tough for anyone to take down, which is the reason why I turned my sights away from your struggles for a temporary period of time. But I guess I made too light of the situation and I was wrong. Now, Riku is dead and I will never have the opportunity to face him in battle again and settle the score. If you want to view this as a battle for endurance, to see who can outlast the other, then the winner is me, the one who survived. But such a victory to me is a hollow one. I will never again be able to test my true grit and strength against you friend. Then again, it was his fault for dying on me isn't it. Riku allowing himself to die before we even had a chance to fight again? Such a disappointment now."

"You're wrong!" Sora shouted. "That is…even if you're right…!"-

"I suppose it's no longer any of my business. This ordeal, however, is over for you. Go home, Sora. Take care of Kairi and yourself and be happy. Farewell forever…"-

Lu Bu tucked his pike under his arm and walked away. It would be the very last time that he and Sora would ever meet again.

Sora glanced down at his feet. He then took a deep breath and pulled his head back up. He walked through the gates of the second district, entering the first district and rejoined Kairi and Sneer.

"Sorry I'm late!" Sora shouted.

"It's about time." Sneer uttered. He erected a special ring and activated its energy. The gate to Destiny Island was once again open. "This portal will lead you to the secret place, Sora. I've relayed a message to your friends and family already. I told them everything."

"What about Riku?"-

"I told them about his tragic demise and they plan on throwing a memorial service in his honor." Sneer went to the preservation casket and activated an energy boost that allowed the coffin to hover in the air. He pushed it towards the gate. "Now all you have to do is push the casket and walk right through. Your friends and family should be meeting you there on the other side. I told them so to do."

"What will happen once we're through?"-

"Then, I will dismantle this gate so it can never be used again. As an effect, the door on your side will vanish entirely and your world will be separated from all other worlds forever."-

"Is there a chance that I'll ever see any of my friends again?"-

"I don't know. Unless, the portals are rebuilt and opened again, there is no guarantee that of that. But perhaps maybe you will see them again. Oceansburg will maintain one of the portals. Perhaps one day, you will see your friends again."-

"Sora…" Kairi uttered. "Let's go home…"

"Yeah…" Sora placed his arm around her. He then turned to Sneer. "Thank you for everything you've done for us." He stretched out his hand. The old frog smiled and shook hands.

"In reality, Sora," he uttered in that wise, old voice, "it should be me thanking you. You've gone beyond the call of duty. Take care and good luck."

Kairi and Sora glanced and smiled. Sneer stepped back and watched as the two moved through bright light of the portal. In an instant, the friends were finally home.

Not long after there arrival back on Destiny Island, the memorial service in honor of Riku was held. Even in the warm sun and the cool breeze, a great shadow of sorrow and sadness covered the island. Riku's body was cleaned and clothed. He was again placed in the same casket. In his hand, his custom made keyblade was buried with him. They made sure to bury him on the little island just a little off shore, where he had his spars with this friends and where he always sat and organized his thoughts. A headstone made of marble and embroidered in gold, was placed over the grave. Words of sentiment and love were inscribed upon the stone surface.

Sora always went to visit the grave of his oldest friend, placing fresh flowers at the headstone. Sora would clean the stone and dust around it and would stay there for hours on end. This continued for three weeks. Despite Sora's promise to Riku, to live his life to the fullest and to always act as if he were still there, the sorrow still wore heavily in his heart.

Then, one day, as the sun went down and everyone had returned home, Sora was left alone on the island, at the grave of Riku. He once again placed fresh flowers at his grave.

"Life has been good, Riku." Sora uttered. "But despite my best, I am not able to relinquish this sorrow and let it pass. I just wish that I had one more day with you, just one more day to talk to you. But I know that it's all just hopeless wishing…" Sora stood up and began to walk down the beach to where his boat was tied. But as he walked, he saw a column of light approaching him. However, instead of being scared at what he saw, Sora remained relax, as if he knew this presence. In that column of light, the form of an old friend appeared.

"Sora…" it uttered.

"R…Riku?" Sora said.

"Yes, Sora, it's me…" The form of Riku manifested itself from the beam of light. Like a ghost, a transparent apparition, the figure of Riku appeared before the young key bearer. Eventually, the manifestation took physical form.

"Riku…" Sora's eyes filled with tears.

"I've come back to visit. I was given the privilege to seeing you again because of the sacrifice I made. I was allowed to stay here until the sun sets completely."-

"But that's not long enough. That's only for another thirty minutes."-

"Then, why don't we spend it doing what we do best?" Riku thumb pointed to a pair of old wooden swords leaning against the stone wall at the beach head.

"Alright!" Sora picked up the wooden swords and each took one.

"This is how our time should be spent." Riku chuckled.

"Let's go!" Sora said. "And don't hold back!"

The two attacked and locked in combat. In the final half hour they had together, the two grappled against each other as if nothing had changed, like it was their daily sparring routine.

"Just like old times eh, Riku?" Sora asked.

"This is the best fight I've had." Riku replied. The sparring lasted for almost the entire half hour. Finally, in a final attempt to strike, Sora used the power of the Amakakeru ryu no Hirameki, which he learned from Kenshin, as a coup de grace. Riku fell to his knees as the defeated.

"Sorry about that." Sora said. "Did that hurt?"

"No." Riku uttered. "Besides, I'm already dead." The two sat on the beach and gazed into the setting sun, which now began to hide itself behind the clouds in the horizon. "It's been great seeing you again, Sora. But now, I must be on my way." Riku stood up and dusted the sand from his black overcoat.

"Must you go now, Riku?"-

"Was it worth my being here?"-

"More than you think. But it seemed so fast."-

"Time marches on for us, Sora." Riku placed his hands on Sora's shoulders. Then, he placed Sora close to him and hugged him tightly. "This is over for now, but there will be another time in the future." Sora's eyes filled with tears and began to roll down his cheek. He nuzzled himself tightly against Riku, taking in the warmth of his being for one last time. Riku then gazed into his friend's eyes. "Don't cry for me, Sora. This isn't the end, but only the beginning. Live your life to the fullest and I swear, we will meet again."

"Riku…"-

"Take care of Kairi and everyone else. It's up to you now."-

"Good bye…Riku…"-

Once again, Riku's being began to diminish as he became more transparent with every passing second. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light that nearly blinded Sora. Sora then gazed up to see grand pair of wings emerge on Riku's back.

"Sora." Riku uttered. "The evil has diminished…"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"The evil has diminished…"-

With that the spirit of Riku vanished into the dusk sky. Sora was once again alone, but he never took his eyes off Riku's spirit and watched on till the last moment. Now, it was up to Sora to protect his home and all within it. He smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes. The breeze of the island blew gently in his hair as it had done in years long passed. He gazed once more at Riku's grave.

"It's over then…" Sora said. "It's finally over…" With that, he turned towards the dock and took his boat home. Another day had ended for Sora and his friends. And so did a legacy. Without a second thought, without a second glance, Sora looked forward, hoping for a new day and a new future…

In the period of those three weeks, since the end of Sora's adventure, combined forces of Saiyan, Colnt, and Alliance forces took over the city of Gombria. Soon after, Vandor itself fell. In the process, Lords Dextera Viro and Drako Arakis were killed by the Z team. Eventually, even Lord Cavendish was defeated as well, in a great battle three days later. With the fall of the Three Excellencies and the two major cities in ruin, the Imperial forces collapsed from within. The reign of the Dark Empire, which had lasted for over fourteen thousand years, was over.

End


	9. Golden Years: Sora Reflects

Golden Years: Sora Reflects

_So many years have passed since that fateful day. So many years…and now my youth is gone. My reckless nature as a youngster has long left my body. I am no longer the young man I was those ages ago. I am now old and feeble. My mind is not as full of spirit as before. But despite that, I have continued to visit the grave of my dearly departed friend everyday for years on end. He once told me to never let go of the light, to live my life to the fullest. Well, I have done so. I have cherished every day of my life. Every day that has passed, I fill with spirit. And now, though my bones are brittle and my strength not as it was, I still hold onto that light that he passed on to me. _

_But despite my age, despite the days and nights that have passed since the day he departed, I remember every detail as if it were yesterday. I remember that dank cave underneath that city, whose name I can no longer remember. I remember what I saw when I entered that chamber of death and torment. The souls of hundreds of men must've cried out in that tomb of suffering. But none was as loud as that of the living. _

There was a bizarre stench reeking through the chambers. Sora reached the end of the stairs, looking to a corridor filled with cells and the other leading to a vast chamber.

Sora decided to inspect the cells first. Using a lit torch, he searched each of the dark cells within the dungeon.

"Riku," Sora said, "Riku, are you there?" He reached the end of the corridor and looked at the cells at the very end, but there was no sign. By now, Sora's heart began to thump. There was no sign of Riku in the cells. He thought that maybe Riku was being held in the other chamber. He walked back to the entry way and headed up the other corridor. He gazed around, but there was no one else around.

"Riku!" Sora cried. There was no answer. He gazed at the chamber's entry way. The old torturing devices had been stuffed up, from their original positions, against the wall, leaving a clean floor in the center of the vast chamber. Only a few torches lit the vast area. Sora just about gave up all hope, until he was a figure hanging from a wooden structure at the very end of the chamber. Sora could barely make out what looked like a naked, white figure.

"Who's there?" Sora shouted. There was no answer. He neared the figure, bringing the brightness of the torch closer. Sure enough, as he neared the figure, he realized who it was. It was Riku, hanging limp, still cuffed and chained to the whipping post. His back had been further lashed and blood seeped from some of the open wounds.

_I remember him hanging there, almost dead upon that whipping post. I freed him from his shackles and lay him in my arms. I begged him to gaze at me, but his eyes had been dimmed. Purged of the light forever. I wished to help him, but my hopes were dashed when that man of death appeared._

Just then, from out of the darkness, there was a maniacal cackling echoing throughout the chamber.

"So, you've finally made it, Sora." It echoed.

"Who's there!" Sora demanded. "Show yourself!"

Then, from the shadows, the form of General Ameba appeared.

"Nice to see you again, Sora." He chuckled. Ameba then held up a small sack in his hand. "I assume you were looking for this."

"The senzu bean…How did you get that without me noticing?"-

"I too can lurk in the shadows without being seen." Ameba threw the sack onto the ground and stepped on it, crushing the bean. He then flicked it aside, the bean dust scattering around as it exited the open bag. "Sorry, Sora, but you won't be healing anyone today."

"How could you!"-

"Very easily, I dare to say. And soon, Sora, you will undergo the same torture as Riku did."-

"You mean you did this to Riku?"-

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but yes, I was the one who did this to Riku. Every scar inflicted on his young body was my doing. Either I gave the order, or I did it myself. But I can tell you this much, I enjoyed every second putting Riku through such suffering. Every scream hollered, every gasp of breath, every drop of blood and sweat, every agonizing thrash of pain, I carved into my memory."-

"You're a monster." Sora scowled, tears running down his face. "Riku never deserved that. Because of what you've done, I will see that I take your very life! You couldn't stop at holding him prisoner. You had to make him feel the utter agony of the lash. And to top things off, you took his sight away!"

"Now don't be so brash about that, Sora." Ameba stepped closer. "I may have taken Riku's sight away, but his blindness isn't permanent."

"What do you mean?"-

"With the help of General Kai and his darkness element, I was able to cast a spell that would deprive Riku of his eyesight. So as long as I have a firm grip on him, his sight will never be restored. However, there is one way to break the spell and that is to kill the one who cast it upon the victim in the first place. And since I'm the one who cast the spell in the first place, it is I that you must kill. Take my life and you will break the spell."-

"Don't you worry about that," Sora said, angrily, "I have no argument with taking your life." He gently placed Riku down on the ground, next to the whipping post and the keyblade box. "For what you did to Riku, I will see you dead!"

"Hah! Then, you are free to try and smite me if you want to." Ameba chuckled. "Mind you, there will be dire consequences."

"There will be no consequence in taking the life of a heartless demon like you!"-

"I must beg to differ!"-

_I dared to challenge him, I fought him with all my heart and soul, but the secret he held was one, which I could never forget. He had linked his life with that of my friend. He latched onto his life like a parasite. I could do nothing to him, but he could do all the worst to me._

But just then, he heard Riku suddenly cry out in agony. Sora looked to see Riku covering his gut, almost curling up in a ball.

"It hurts!" he cried. "It hurts!"

"Riku!"-

But as Sora turned to Ameba, he saw the general swoop down his saber. Sora saw the attack coming and blocked it. He dodged rolled and stood to face Ameba again. Ameba had been unaffected by the attack.

"Why so glum, Sora," Ameba asked, "Did you think that I would go down that easily."

"Not even a scratch." Sora thought to himself. "But how could that be? I made a solid connection. I saw the blade go in!"

"You said that I was a demon. In most cases, you were absolutely right."-

"I'll find a way to defeat you!" Sora shouted. Sora attacked again, grappling for another five, or ten minutes with the general, but not able to land a shot. However, once again a fatal flaw in an attack was eminent and Sora took advantage of it. He knocked Ameba's saber aside and made a deep slash across the gut. "That should finish you for sure!" But again, there was no damage inflicted. "What? But how can that be! That can't happen!"

Again, Sora suddenly heard Riku screaming out in agonizing pain. He looked to see he friend grasping at his gut. Sora ran to Riku, returning to his normal state in the process. He looked to see a strange red scratch mark streaked across his gut, similar to the wound he inflicted on Ameba. Sora finally realized what was going on.

"You," He shouted, "what have you done to Riku, you bastard!"

"I was wondering when you would figure it out." Ameba explained. "If you recall, I told you that I had prepared for an act of vengeance from you for what I've done to your comrade. Thus, as a precaution, once again with the help of General Kai, I took the liberty of casting a second darkness spell besides the Eternal Darkness spell that was used to deprive your friend of his ability to see. This one is called, The Divided Hearts spell, in which each half of our entities have been placed in the other's body. So in other words, whatever I feel, Riku feels. What pain I suffer, he feels it too. However, it is a special spell that's basically biased to one side. I have taken all the advantages of this technique. Whenever, you strike me, it is Riku that'll feel the pain. Trying to kill me is out of the question because for one to die, the other must perish. So in order to kill me, you must kill Riku. And only through Riku can you ever attempt to kill me!"

"You monster!"-

"Yes, I am a monster aren't I! Am I'm damn proud of it! Such a pity that you have to face such a paradox, isn't it Sora? You want to save your friend, but you also want to restore his eyesight. However in order to restore his eyesight, you would have to kill me. That would've been easy for you if it wasn't for the spell I cast. Now, the only way to kill me is to kill the one you're attempting to save. His side of the heart beats the life source. Thus, I cannot die except through Riku. It's a lose-lose situation, my friend. Either way, you don't gain anything." Ameba sheathed back his sword. "Now that you know, you should know by now that this fight is also one sided. I can inflict pain on you, but you don't dare inflict pain on me because you know of the consequences if you do."

_He let my friend suffer. He let him suffer so much. I couldn't watch it anymore. If there was going to be a sacrifice in that dank place under the ground, it would be me. It was I that the tyrant wanted. It was I that took away his pride. So with open arms, I took my punishment. He would dare to strike me down without mercy, but I would not fight back. It was for the good of my friend. To see that he would suffer no more, I took the burden of pain from him._

"Please!" Sora pleaded. "Don't hurt Riku anymore! He's suffered enough! You wanted to take your anger out on me from the start! Well here I am! If you want to strike me, then go ahead! I won't fight back! Just please don't hurt Riku anymore!"

"You will accept your sentence then?" Ameba chuckled.

"I throw myself upon you tender mercy. I will receive the blows. Just please, spare Riku of any further torment."-

"Then, I will take my revenge upon you a hundred fold! But don't expect any mercy from me!"-

Ameba sheathed his sword and then struck at Sora across the face. He then punched the boy in the gut and then struck another blow to the side of his head. Ameba's grin grew bigger and bigger with every blow he inflicted on Sora.

"Yes, Sora," Ameba chuckled, "You will pay for the humiliation you threw upon me in the 'Seed Realm.' I will make you suffer just as much as your friend did! I will take back every insult, take back every act of insolence, take back every act of defiance against me! Now, I can really unleash my anger!" Sora was given a severe thrashing about by Ameba, but throughout that time, he did not dare to raise his hand to stop his beating. Like a rag doll, Sora was tossed and thrashed about, receiving blows to the head and gut.

_My friend would not have it. He would not see me harmed and tortured for something that he had done. So he made the one great decision of his short life. He sacrificed himself for me, throwing himself into the path of the sword, which was meant for my heart. By smiting my friend, the tyrant staggered and died as well. A most gruesome and horrible form of death. But as a consequence, my friend too withdrew his own life._

"Farewell Sora!" Ameba suddenly shouted. He turned and quickly thrust in his sword. Sora's eyes grew wide with fear and everything seemed to flash in an instant. There was the sound of flesh being pierced by hard, cold steel an the spurting of blood upon the ground.

However, Ameba's eyes turned from a look of pleasure to a look of shock. Sora's eyes too were widened with surprise. It was not his body the sword had pierced, but Riku's. Riku summoned the last of his strength to carry out the deed and threw himself in front of Ameba's sword and Sora. The sword had entered just under Riku's left breast, piercing his lung.

"R…Riku…" Sora uttered.

"R…Riku!" Ameba shouted. "But…but that's impossible!"

"Well, well, well," Riku uttered. "I guess you weren't as invincible…as you thought you were…"

Ameba suddenly felt a sharp pain in his left breast. He looked down to see blood spurting from an open wound. He suddenly began to stagger and his energy gave way. Blood dripped from his mouth in streams now and his eyes were still wide with shock and now fear.

"But…how can this be?" he uttered.

"Sora…has sacrificed himself…for me…" Riku uttered. "And…now I…do the same for him…" Riku took hold of the sword and dug it deeper into his gut.

"But how? You couldn't even stand!"-

"You've underestimated…my will power…"-

Ameba's blood spilled onto the ground as he tried to run from the chamber. The pain grew even greater in his breast and the blood continued to drip. He fell to his hands and knees, trying to reach the door way.

"This cannot…be…" he uttered.

"What's the matter…Ameba…?" Riku gasped. "You…seemed to enjoy it…when you made Sora and I…suffer. It's not…so enjoyable…when it happens to you…is it!"

"But how could…you throw your life…away like that?"-

"When…the only…alternative…means that one of us…must die…then so be it…Let this act…be my atonement for abandoning my friends…" Riku gripped the sword and plunged it deeper into his body. "There…is a really big difference between us…Ameba…I can endure…far longer than you…"

"Damn you…to hell…Riku…!"-

"You…first…"-

With a final gasp of breath, Ameba had reached the entryway of the chamber before collapsing upon the ground, dead. Riku smiled and attempted to pull the saber out of his chest. He slowly gripped it and pulled it out a little at a time, before the massive blade fell to the ground.

"Riku…" Sora said, still shocked at what he had witnessed. He watched as Riku swayed back and forth. Riku grasped his wound as soon as the sword hit the ground. He placed pressure on it, but the blood still dripped from his wound. Blood dripped from his mouth now, but it was of no concern for him. Riku was already at the point where he could no longer feel any pain. He withdrew his hand from his ghastly wound and gazed at it. It was then that the color of the blood was eminent to him. His vision had returned. Ameba's curse had been lifted and Riku smiled as he staggered backwards.

"Riku…" Sora whispered again.

"My blood…Sora…" Riku said. "I can…see my blood…" He then suddenly fell.

_He fell into my arms, his body as cold as ice, but his lips parched of thirst. There I would comfort him. Comfort him until he had reached the end and lost all strength. I remember that moment when we gazed into each other's eyes. My own eyes were filled with tears. I could only hold on to him. I could only cradle him and nuzzle him close to me, attempting to keep him warm. He told me that I was his only comfort in that hell. The only comfort he had so far, far away from home._

"Sora? Sora!" he uttered, grasping at his friends shoulder.

"I'm right here, Riku." Sora said. "I'm right here!"

"I…can't see you…" Riku gazed about blindly, no longer able to see again. His eyes till filled with tears. He took another deep breath. Blood still dripped from his mouth. Sora wiped the blood from his friend's lips. Riku then gazed in a blank stare at him. "Take care…of Kairi...alright?"

"What do you mean, Riku!" Sora asked. "You're gonna be there to watch out for her too."

"I can't…Sora…"-

"Please, Riku! Don't talk like that! You're gonna make it! You're gonna make it! I'll see that you make it!"-

"Sora…you have to…let me go…Please let me end my suffering here…let me die in peace…"-

"But Riku, you'll never see home again!"-

"I am home…" Riku reached for Sora's face and placed his hand upon his cheek. "You…are the closest to home…that I'll ever be…" Riku began to waver in his friends embrace. Sora held him tighter in his arms, cradling him like an infant. He could feel Riku's body grow heavier and heavier.

"Riku…" Sora sobbed again. "Without you…what'll I do?"

"I will always be with you…Even in death…"-

"Riku…"-

"Don't worry about me…Sora…I've finally…found…my happiness…I'm here with you…You are a true…friend…and my only comfort…so far…away from home…" Riku laid his head against Sora's breast.

"But what'll I do now!"-

"Just hold me close…Sora…Hold me tight…" Riku's breathing began to become more labored. "Live your life…as if I were still there…Live it to the fullest…Do not depress yourself over me… I'll always be there, watching over you and the others…Never let go…of the light…"

"I'll hold you close, Riku. I'll never let go. I will live my life to the fullest."-

"Tell…Kairi that…I'm sorry…"-

"I will, Riku. I will."-

Riku stretched out his hand, grasping at the air. With one final gasp of breath and the last ounce of strength he had, he uttered his final word.

"M…mother…" he uttered. With that, his hand fell to his side and his head lay close to Sora's breast. His body grew heavy as his life exited out of his body. After a hard struggle to stay alive, after such stress and devotion, Riku died. But he did not die alone. Though far from home, far from his family and friends, Riku was not alone. Sora was there beside him, to comfort him in his final moments. Though in a strange land, unfamiliar and hostile, Riku could rest in peace now, sheltered by the light.

_We brought my friend back to our home, our island. This was where we rested his body to rest in eternal slumber. For those next three weeks, I could only mourn his death. No matter how much I tried, no matter how hard I attempted not to cry, I would go into a deep depression. My friends began to worry about me. My family tried to comfort me, but still there was this pain of loss that still infested in my soul. I wished for just one more day. One more day to say my farewell properly. And as fate would have it. I was given that second chance._

"I've come back to visit. I was given the privilege to seeing you again because of the sacrifice I made. I was allowed to stay here until the sun sets completely."-

"But that's not long enough. That's only for another thirty minutes."-

"Then, why don't we spend it doing what we do best?" Riku thumb pointed to a pair of old wooden swords leaning against the stone wall at the beach head.

"Alright!" Sora picked up the wooden swords and each took one.

"This is how our time should be spent." Riku chuckled.

"Let's go!" Sora said. "And don't hold back!"

The two attacked and locked in combat. In the final half hour they had together, the two grappled against each other as if nothing had changed, like it was their daily sparring routine.

"Just like old times eh, Riku?" Sora asked.

"This is the best fight I've had." Riku replied. The sparring lasted for almost the entire half hour. Finally, in a final attempt to strike, Sora used the power of the Amakakeru ryu no Hirameki, which he learned from Kenshin, as a coup de grace. Riku fell to his knees as the defeated.

"Sorry about that." Sora said. "Did that hurt?"

"No." Riku uttered. "Besides, I'm already dead." The two sat on the beach and gazed into the setting sun, which now began to hide itself behind the clouds in the horizon. "It's been great seeing you again, Sora. But now, I must be on my way." Riku stood up and dusted the sand from his black overcoat.

"Must you go now, Riku?"-

"Was it worth my being here?"-

"More than you think. But it seemed so fast."-

"Time marches on for us, Sora." Riku placed his hands on Sora's shoulders. Then, he placed Sora close to him and hugged him tightly. "This is over for now, but there will be another time in the future." Sora's eyes filled with tears and began to roll down his cheek. He nuzzled himself tightly against Riku, taking in the warmth of his being for one last time. Riku then gazed into his friend's eyes. "Don't cry for me, Sora. This isn't the end, but only the beginning. Live your life to the fullest and I swear, we will meet again."

_I have done as you said, Riku. I've lived my life to the fullest. Kairi and I have spent our lives together. We were married and were blessed with children. And now, my children have children of their own. Life could not be better my friend. If you were here, you'd be proud. And once again, I place these flowers upon your grave as I had since those days long passed._

"Sora!" Kairi shouted. She approaches him, this now feeble elder. "Are you here again?"

"I am just paying my respects to Riku, dear." Sora replied.

"Such dedication, Sora. That is why I love you." She gazes at Riku's grave. "I believe if he were here, he would be proud of what you've done."

"Yes. I know he would be." He gazed into Kairi's eyes. He then held her hand tightly. "Tell me, Kairi. Have I led a good life? Have I lived every day to the fullest?"

"You are my husband and a loving father and grandfather." Kairi replied. "I would not have you any other way."

"Thank you…"-

Suddenly, a voice shouted out from the beach. It was a child, one of Sora's grandkids. A young boy with blue eyes and funny enough, strands of silver hair. Because of this, in memory of his relative, he was dubbed the name Riku.

"Grandpa!" the child shouted. "Grandpa Sora! Grandma Kairi!"

"Riku!" Sora cried. The child worked his way to the island and ran into his grandfather's arms. "What are you doing here, my boy?"

"We're collecting mushrooms, Grandpa! Just like what you and Grand Uncle Riku and Grandma Kairi did when you were kids!"-

"That's right, Riku! You are absolutely right!"-

"We're gonna build a raft and go places! We'll see other worlds just like you did!"-

"And I hope you get there, Riku!" He patted the boy on his head. Little Riku smiled and then ran back to join his friends as well.

"He has such high spirits, Sora." Kairi said, linking her arm with Sora's. She laid her head upon her shoulder. "Just like we did when we were kids."

"Brings back old memories, eh sweetheart?"-

"It certainly does." She looked at Sora. "Well, what do you say we start heading back and leave the kids to play around?"

"Yes, I could go for a nice stroll in the town." Sora chuckled. The two walked together, back to the boats tied up at the dock. Sora's grandchildren scampered about the island, playing games and going on little adventures. Sora gazed back at where Riku's grave was located. He smiled and he and Kairi went on their way.

_Rarely anything has changed around here since we were kids, Riku. The old Paopu tree you used to sit on and think is still there. Its roots grow deep and the tree stays strong. The activity we used to do when we were kids now reverberates through my grandkids. The island is still the same even after so many years. The spray of the sea, the glistening of the beaches, the shining sun, the cool sea breeze rustling in the trees. All has remained the same since then. My time is almost finished in this life, but I have no regrets. I have lived my life to the fullest. And soon, Riku, we will meet again._


	10. Alternate Ending: To Final Confrontation

The Journey Home: KH Team Departs

The streets were now quiet in Traverse Town. In the period of time that they had been gone, The Dark Empire's hold on other worlds had weakened. The Universal Alliance, gaining favor from many inhabitants of different realms, gladly joined the ranks and fought off the Imperial horde. As a result, many of the refugees had already departed for their worlds again. Sora's former allies had also departed, returning to their homes to reconstruct their destroyed worlds. Only a few remained now.

Sora's wounds were treated, with the help of a senzu bean, but despite that, his soul was still filled with a great sorrow. Riku's body was placed in a preservation capsule to prevent deterioration. The capsule itself had a clear top and Sora could gaze at his friend's peaceful face. He only sat there, in the tent where Riku's body was placed. Kairi comforted him as best she could, gently holding the saddened key bearer in her arms.

"I still can't believe that Riku's dead…" Sora uttered, tears running down his face. "I just can't believe it."

"I know." Kairi said, her still teary as well. "Riku was always good to us."

"But I couldn't do anything to help him. I felt so weak and helpless, not being able to help my friend. I could only comfort him as best I could, cradling him in my arms, holding him tightly to keep him warm. I could only watch as he slowly died. I could feel his body growing heavy in my arms, but still I held on to him, never letting go. Those final moments, I witnessed it all and I was the only one there to comfort him. But it was my fault for letting him die. It was all my fault!"-

"No! It wasn't you fault, Sora!" Kairi said. "Riku died knowing that you were there. You were the only comfort for him. You did something that I never was able to do. You stayed by his side till the end of his life. If I had the chance, I would do the same to him as I did to you, when you were facing possible death against Cavendish."

"Kairi…" Sora looked into her eyes.

"It's alright, Sora. Just cry your heart out. It'll be OK…"-

Sora placed his head on Kairi's bosom and began to cry uncontrollably. Tears ran down his face, soaking Kairi's shirt. But Kairi didn't care; she held Sora's tightly, stroking his fine, brown hair. Tears dripped down her face as she thought of those days when she, Sora, and Riku, as children, would spend the entire day together playing about on the sandy beaches and in the shady canopies of the Paopu trees.

At this time, Sneer had finally arrived at Traverse Town. He walked to where the tent was located. Just outside, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were sitting just outside the tent. Standing next to them were Goten, Lu Xun, Cuchulain, Leon, and Yuffie. A fire upon an iron cauldron bellowed high flames, keeping them warm. Refugees still wandered about the town, what was left of them.

"Where is Sora?" Sneer asked, approaching the tent.

"They've been in the tent for over an hour." Goten replied.

"I have some news for him."-

"I think he would rather be alone for a while." Lu Xun instructed.

"This is urgent though." Sneer walked into the tent and witnessed such a sorrowful sight. "Sora…"

Sora gazed up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm truly sorry about Riku, Sora." Sneer implied. "This loss must be more than what you can bear."

"Riku's loss is the most devastating to me." Sora uttered. He turned away and gazed at Riku's lifeless body. "He sacrificed so much, even his own life, so that I may live. No one should have to be forced to take their own life."

"But he was trying to save someone who he really cared about. Riku died defending what was most important to him, Sora. His friends were the most important thing to him. Therefore, even when the situation became too intense and it seemed that death was inevitable, Riku took it upon himself to protect what he cherished most, even at the expense of his own life. You should be proud of him, Sora. Both you and Kairi should be proud."-

"I…I am proud…" Sora's eyes were still teary, but now there was a smile on his face. "I loved him dearly. More than anyone ever knew. Just as I love Kairi. And for Kairi, I will do the same thing as Riku did if the time ever came."-

"And I would do the same for Sora." Kairi added. "Just as Riku did for me and him."

"As long as you hold on to each other, then there will always be a reason to live." Sneer said. He turned away and said. "Now, it is time that you say farewell to your other friends as well."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"You're going home." Sneer was about to exit out. "Thanks to the efforts of young heroes like you, we were able to fend off the Imperial threat and conceal them within our own realm once again. The Saiyan Confederation forces and the forces of the Universal Alliance managed to destroy all dimensional transport tunnels of the Empire. So once again, the worlds have been separated. I've already sent your summon spells away to return to their homes. Now it's high time that you return home."

"It's over for us then?"-

"That it is."-

"But what about Cavendish? He has the Mandate under his power right? What if he decides to open up the dimensional realms again? He can do that right?"-

"It seemed that he had no weakness due to his grasp on the Mandate's power. However, we were able to find a weapon that could counter even the power of the Mandate. The essence that too originated from the Universal Mandate as well. The two Sacred Flames. They both have been apprehended by Goku and Vegeta. So now that the two greatest flames have been obtained, the odds against us have leveled down."-

"That's good then, right?" Kairi asked.

"That's very good indeed." Sneer smiled and turned away again. "Well, you two should get ready. You and the rest of the KH team will depart from here and will soon be on your journey home."

"Home…" Sora uttered. "Yes…home…"

The two walked out of the tent, only to be greeted by Mickey and the others."So this is where we take our separate ways again." Mickey uttered.

"Yeah…" Sora uttered. "We can finally go home and live in peace…"

"Yeah…"-

"We're gonna miss you, Sora…" Goofy said.

"Yeah," Donald added, "We had so much fun together. And we went on many adventures."

"This is the end of our fellowship." Sora uttered.

"Sora," Cuchulain said. He, Goten, Lu Xun, Yuffie, and Leon walked up to him. The Hound stretched out his hand. "It's been a real pleasure standing with you. And an honor fighting alongside the KH team."

"Thank you, Cuchulain." Sora grasped his hand and engaged in a hardy handshake. Goten came up next.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Sora." He said.

"Thanks Goten." Sora replied. Next came Lu Xun.

"You're a true warrior." He said.

"Thank you for you help, Lu Xun." Sora implied. As Lu Xun passed, Leon came next.

"It's good to fight beside you again." Leon chuckled. "You certainly came through for us. You sure gave them hell at Hollow Bastion."

"Thank you, Leon, for giving us the best support we needed." Sora said. Finally, it was Yuffie's turn. She gripped Sora's hand and smiled.

"See ya later, kiddo." She chuckled. "You make sure that you take care yourselves!"

"I will." Sora uttered. "Thanks Yuffie." The five went up and down, shaking hands with the other four members of the KH team. They waved good bye and headed out to the port in front of the town.

"Well, Sora…" Mickey uttered. "I guess this is good bye."

"Yeah…" Sora uttered.

"Good bye, Sora…" Goofy uttered. "Good bye, Kairi…"

"You two take care of yourselves." Donald added.

Sora looked at Donald and shook his hand.

"I'll miss you, Donald." Sora uttered. He then turned to Goofy. "I'll miss you too Goofy!" They shook hands.

"Gawrsh…" Goofy said. His eyes teary. "I wish we didn't have to say goody bye."

"Don't worry. Good bye doesn't mean forever…"-

Sora then turned to Mickey.

"Good bye, Mickey…"-

"May you live your life to the fullest, Sora." Mickey implied.

"I will…I will…" Sora suddenly collapsed to his knees. Mickey grabbed hold of him, holding him tight. Sora began to cry uncontrollably again.

"Aw, Sora…" Kairi said. The group hugged each other, comforting the young key bearer.

"It'll be OK, Sora." Mickey said. "It'll be OK…"

Sora wiped his tears from his eyes and stood up.

"I will be strong…" he uttered. "I will live my life to the fullest. Just as I promised Riku."

"That's the spirit." Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, their eyes still full of tears, began to walk away. "All you have to do is believe, Sora. And maybe one day, we will meet again."

Sora and Kairi waved as the trio made their way to the gummi ship. They watched as the three boarded the Kingdom and vanish out of sight. Kairi grasped at Sora's arm. Sora held hand and the two watched as the last of their friends vanished into the evening sky.

"You two get ready too." Sneer said, being the only familiar face amongst the remaining few individuals in the town. "We'll be leaving in fifteen minutes."

"Sneer," Sora implied. "Would it be alright if I just walked about the town before we depart for home?"

"What for?"-

"I would like to take in every detail of this town before I have to leave it forever. Many adventures occurred in this town and it shall forever be a part of my life."-

"Very well."-

"But Sora…" Kairi uttered.

"I'll be back." Sora said. "I just need some time to myself."

"Alright." Sora touched her face and then walked away fro a temporary period of time. Kairi turned to Sneer.

"What will happen to this town?"-

"It will be just another town again." Sneer explained. "It'll be just another quiet town in the countryside with its annual fairs and carnivals. Peace will once again return to this quaint little settlement and threats from either Heartless, or Imperials, or any other force will never threaten it again."

"I see…"-

Sora took his time, spending walked up and down the three main districts. He enjoyed the sound of crickets intermingling with the sound of quiet music in the air. The stars gleamed brightly in the evening sky and the street lamps illuminated the quaint little streets. Off in the distance, the sound of gatherings and parties could be heard. It was so quiet that Sora could even hear the patter of his own feet on the ground. He visited the back alleyway, the waterway, Merlin's Island, the Inn, taking in every sight and smell, as his mind filled with the memories of events long passed. He remembered when he first came to this town and he, Donald, and Mickey fought off the power of the Heartless. He remembered that this was where the meetings took place and where he met all his friends. In the second district, there were still scars from when he and Cuchulain engaged in that trial battle a couple of weeks earlier.

A couple of weeks, it didn't seem like very long time, but when this new ordeal had begun it seemed like an eternity. Now, here Sora stood, alive and well, witnessing the end of another adventure. However, in that period of time, there were some partings that had taken place. Sora's heart filled with a great sorrow, which conflicted with his happiness. He touched the walls of the second district and with a final glance turned towards the gates, leading to the first district.

Just then, a figure appeared on the walkway above the central court. Sora looked up to find Lu Bu standing there.

"Lu Bu…" Sora uttered.

"Tell me, Sora," Lu Bu said, "Are the rumors true. Did Riku really die?" Sora lowered his eyes. He then gazed back up at the warrior and hesitantly nodded his head.

"I'm afraid so…" Lu Bu only glared for a second, or two before turning his back. Sora then stopped him. "Wait a minute! Now that Riku's gone…are you planning to…?"

"Don't waste your time, Sora! There's no use worrying about what I would do. I've been hoping to settle the score since that little incident in the 'Treasure Realm.' However, it was a score I had to settle with your friend Riku, not you, or any of those other halfwits. It's the only reason why I followed you around. To make sure that my opponent didn't die prematurely, before I would ever get a chance to take a swing at him. However, I thought that Riku was too tough for anyone to take down, which is the reason why I turned my sights away from your struggles for a temporary period of time. But I guess I made too light of the situation and I was wrong. Now, Riku is dead and I will never have the opportunity to face him in battle again and settle the score. If you want to view this as a battle for endurance, to see who can outlast the other, then the winner is me, the one who survived. But such a victory to me is a hollow one. I will never again be able to test my true grit and strength against you friend. Then again, it was his fault for dying on me isn't it. Riku allowing himself to die before we even had a chance to fight again? Such a disappointment now."

"You're wrong!" Sora shouted. "That is…even if you're right…!"-

"I suppose it's no longer any of my business. This ordeal, however, is over for you. Go home, Sora. Take care of Kairi and yourself and be happy. Farewell forever…"-

Lu Bu tucked his pike under his arm and walked away. It would be the very last time that he and Sora would ever meet again.

Sora glanced down at his feet. He then took a deep breath and pulled his head back up. He walked through the gates of the second district, entering the first district and rejoined Kairi and Sneer.

"Sorry I'm late!" Sora shouted.

"It's about time." Sneer uttered. He erected a special ring and activated its energy. The gate to Destiny Island was once again open. "This portal will lead you to the secret place, Sora. I've relayed a message to your friends and family already. I told them everything."

"What about Riku?"-

"I told them about his tragic demise and they plan on throwing a memorial service in his honor." Sneer went to the preservation casket and activated an energy boost that allowed the coffin to hover in the air. He pushed it towards the gate. "Now all you have to do is push the casket and walk right through. Your friends and family should be meeting you there on the other side. I told them so to do."

"What will happen once we're through?"-

"Then, I will dismantle this gate so it can never be used again. As an effect, the door on your side will vanish entirely and your world will be separated from all other worlds forever."-

"Is there a chance that I'll ever see any of my friends again?"-

"I don't know. Unless, the portals are rebuilt and opened again, there is no guarantee that of that. But perhaps maybe you will see them again. Oceansburg will maintain one of the portals. Perhaps one day, you will see your friends again."-

"Sora…" Kairi uttered. "Let's go home…"

"Yeah…" Sora placed his arm around her. He then turned to Sneer. "Thank you for everything you've done for us." He stretched out his hand. The old frog smiled and shook hands.

"In reality, Sora," he uttered in that wise, old voice, "it should be me thanking you. You've gone beyond the call of duty. Take care and good luck."

Kairi and Sora glanced and smiled. Sneer stepped back and watched as the two moved through bright light of the portal. In an instant, the friends were finally home.

Not long after there arrival back on Destiny Island, the memorial service in honor of Riku was held. Even in the warm sun and the cool breeze, a great shadow of sorrow and sadness covered the island. Riku's body was cleaned and clothed. He was again placed in the same casket. Grand bouquets of flowers and farewell wreaths were set up around his burial. It had been decided to bury Riku in the place where he had always gone to organize his thoughts, upon the little island just off shore. Everyone came to pay their respects.

Through the service, Sora could only gaze at the lifeless face of his dearly departed friend. Kairi stood by his side, holding his hand. They looked on, tears in their eyes, as everyone else passed by. Tidus passed by, placing a rose in the casket. He then placed his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about Riku, Sora…" he uttered. "You know he was always there when we needed him…"-

"I know…" Sora uttered, patting his hand. Tidus smiled and walked away. Kairi tightened her grip on Sora's hand and nuzzled closer to him.

"It's so hard to believe that Riku is gone…" she said. "We were so close…And now, it feels as if there's a big hole in my heart…"

"But at least Riku is able to find peace at last…" Sora replied. Though tears still dripped down his face, he smiled. He reached into the casket and stroked the cold forehead of his friend.

"We have to bury him now." The leader of the burial detail implied. Sora could only gaze at Riku's still face.

"Just a little longer. Let me gaze at him for a little longer."-

Sora and Kairi were given an extra ten minutes with Riku's body. However, for them, it only seemed a few seconds before the leader told them that it was time to bury him. Sora and Kairi took their last glance and began to walk away.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, there was a bright flash of light. Sora and the others were blinded by the intense illumination. From out of the portal of light, two familiar faces emerged. It was none other that Sneer and Goten.

"Sneer?" Sora uttered. "What…what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to help you with something." Sneer replied. He then saw the burial detail about to lower Riku's body into the soil. "Well, it's a good thing that we arrived in time. Cease your activity, gentlemen, we are not through here yet."

"I have orders though." The leader replied.

"Your orders can wait! We haven't even paid our respects to Riku!" Sneer walked up to Sora. "There is still hope for you."

"What do you mean there is still hope for us?"-

"Tell me, Sora, would you like to see Riku alive again?"-

"What do you mean?"-

"What I mean is would you like to have another chance to talk to your best friend again?"-

"Yes."-

"Do you want that more than anything?"-

"I would do anything for that one chance. I want to talk with Riku again, I want to see him sitting at his thinking spot, I would do anything to spar with him again."-

"Then, that is what you shall have."-

"What are you saying?" Sora's eyes filled with a sense of anxiousness. "Please tell me."

"What I mean is we will be able to revive Riku back to life."-

"You can do that?"-

"Yes, we can."-

"But how?"-

Sneer glanced at Goten. Goten came forward with an elongated box in his hands. He then opened the box and revealed seven orange spheres that glowed brightly with light. Upon the surface were a series of stars.

"What are these?" Sora asked.

"They are what will be able to revive Riku." Sneer replied. "These are dragon balls. They will be able to grant any two wishes you desire. However, we can only allow you to make one wish."

"Only one?"-

"Yes. If too many wishes are made, then the dark essence within the dragon balls will become unstable. And to have that unleashed into the universe is that last thing that we want. That is why we can only permit one. However, you should be honored that you are given this privilege. It was decided that because of your efforts to fight the Cavendish Shinobis and put an end to the Dark Empire's progress to spread its power to other worlds, you have earned the right to have one wish granted, but only one. After that, if the life of a loved one is lost, you will not have this same privilege again."-

"Well, one will be enough. If it's enough to bring back Riku, that's good enough for me."-

"Then, so be it. Goten, bring forth the dragon balls and deploy the shield to prevent them from scattering after the wish is made."-

"I gotcha!" Goten replied. He placed the dragon balls down and unleashed a dome like shield around the area where the wish would be made. The dragon balls pulsated, glowing intensely.

"Look at that, Sora." Kairi uttered. "They're so beautiful."

"Yes, they are." Sora replied.

"Goten," Sneer said, "do us the honor and summon Shenron!"

"I will." Goten stood before the dragon balls. "Shenron, I summon you forth to hear my request!"

Suddenly, the blue skies over Destiny Island began to grow dark. Then, as the dragon balls began to glow permanently, a powerful force began to accumulate in the air. The winds picked up and blew hard into the faces of those surrounding the dragon balls. Suddenly, a grand pillar of light bellowed forth from the dragon balls and the form of a great serpent emerged.

"Is that…a dragon?" Sora uttered.

Shenron emerged from the light and his scaly body encircled all of Destiny Island. The inhabitants of Destiny Island were astounded, surprised, and even shocked at the sight of this remarkably large dragon.

"You see that?" Wakka said.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Selphie added.

"A…a dragon…" Tidus uttered.

Then in a big booming voice, Shenron began to speak.

"You who have summoned me," the dragon roared, "I will grant you any two wishes, which you so long desire!"

"OK, Sora," Goten said, placing his hand on Sora's shoulder, "It's up to you now to make the wish."

"Uh…OK…" Sora hesitated. He walked up to Shenron and gazed up at the great dragon.

"Speak!" Shenron roared again.

"Shenron!" Sora shouted. His mind was filled with the memories of the people whom he had encountered during this venture and how many had suffered and died under the ruthlessness of the empire. He thought to himself that only wishing back Riku would be selfish and rather heartless. So, at the last minute, Sora changed his wish. "I wish for you to bring all those who were slain by the Empire, from the beginning of our venture to this very moment, back to life!"

"It shall be done!"-

Just then, Shenron's eyes began to glow a bright red. Suddenly, Riku's casket began to glow. Sora and Kairi turned to see this sight.

"Is it happening?" Kairi uttered. "Is it really happening?"

"Go and see for yourselves." Sneer uttered. The two ran to the coffin and gazed at Riku. He was glowing in a bright blue light now. Sora could only watch as his friend's body began to illuminate brightly. The light eventually faded from Riku's body. Sora placed his hand on Riku's body. It was warm.

"Riku…?" he uttered. He lifted Riku's head up. "Riku…?"-

Just then, Riku slowly opened his eyes. He gazed about and then laid his eyes upon Sora and Kairi.

"S…Sora?" he uttered. "K…Kairi?"

"Riku!" Kairi said.

"You're alive again!" Sora shouted, happily.

Riku stood up in the casket and gazed about.

"What's going on?" He then looked at Sneer and Goten. "Sneer? Goten?"

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Sneer chuckled. Sora and Kairi helped their weary friend out of the casket. The burial detail was dumbfounded by what they had just witnessed.

"Did you see that?" the leader said. "You never see anything like that."

Riku then looked up at the grand dragon that stared him in the face.

"A…a dragon?" he uttered.

"Your first wish has been granted!" Shenron roared. "Tell me your second wish!"

"There will be no need for that!" Sneer shouted. "Thank you for your time, Shenron!"

Shenron suddenly illuminated himself and receded back into the seven glowing spheres. The dragon balls then lifted into the sky and attempted to scatter. However, the shield, which Goten set up, prevented the balls from scattering and they only looped around and rolled back onto the beach. Goten then picked up the seven spheres and placed them in the bow. The sky turned back to its bright blue once again.

"The deed is done." Goten said.

"Excellent." Sneer replied. He then turned to the three friends. "Our task is done, so we take our leave."-

"Wait!" Riku shouted. He stretched out his hand. "Thank you…"

Sneer grasped at Riku's hand and shook.

"You have your life again, Riku…Take care of it…"-

"I will."-

Sneer then turned to Sora.

"Thank you for everything." Sora uttered.

"It should be us that must show our gratitude. Not only have you restored the life of your best friend, but you have restored the lives of all the other friends you made in other worlds. That is true generosity." Sneer and Sora shook hands. "Farewell and thank you." Sneer then turned to Kairi. "Farewell my dear. Make sure to keep these two out of trouble."

"Thank you, Sneer." She kissed him upon his head. Sneer blushed and then cleared his throat.

"Well…I'm speechless." He cleared his throat again, turned and headed back to the portal. "Let us be off, Goten."

"Right." Goten replied. He glanced back for a second time and winked. "You three take care and stay out of trouble, OK?"

"You too." Sora said. They waved goodbye as Goten disappeared into the light. The portal then vanished leaving the three standing on the beach. Sora and Kairi turned towards Riku.

"Well," Riku uttered, "It looks like I'll be staying for a little while longer."

"Riku!" Sora shouted, tackling his best friend to the sand. Sora laid his head on Riku's chest and cried. His tears of joy dripped down his cheeks. Sora raised his head, to gaze at Riku, to find a comforting smile on his friend's face. "I'm so glad that you're alive!"

Riku only caught Sora in a headlock and began to give him noogies on the head. After a short tussle, they both stood up.

"I'm glad that you're back, Riku!" Kairi cried. Tears running down her face. Riku wrapped his arms around his two friends and hugged them tightly. Their eyes were filled with tears of joy.

"It's great to be back!" Riku said. "It's great to be alive!"

After the ordeal, life once again returned back to normal. After three weeks, things had mellowed down. But now there was a new aspect on life and friendship. Riku's ordeal had opened his eyes and he now began to write his memoirs about all the adventures he had. Writing them in a book, he jotted down the events that took place, from when the Heartless first came five years earlier, to when he was consumed by the darkness, to when he found the light again, and to the grand confrontation against the Cavendish Shinobis and the Dark Empire. He sat on the beach, writing his scripture. Sora passed by and sat next to him.

"Another day going by, eh Riku?" Sora chuckled.

"Yes…" Riku replied. "It's good to be alive."

"Hey! You've done enough mental work, writing all afternoon! What do you say about exercising your physical skills for a while!" Sora stood up and walked away. He then turned with a sinister look on his face, trying to impersonate the expression of Lord Drako Arakis. "I, Lord Drako Arakis, challenge you to a duel!"

Riku smiled. He picked up a piece of twine and tied his hair back into a ponytail. He then tried to impersonate General Kai. "Very well, then I, General Kai, accept your challenge!"

Sora threw him a wooden sword and the two began to spar as they did for so many years. Life was once again as it once was. However, there was now a greater bond of friendship and the respect of their lives and the lives of their friends. From that point on, no threat of Heartless, or Imperial attack would ever come to Destiny Island from that day forth.

Or so they thought…

End


End file.
